La tímida Yuriko
by javier.aquelarre
Summary: Touma salva Yuriko la cual no se parece en nada al Accelerator del que estamos acostumbrados. Mi primer fic (T por si acaso.)
1. Prologo

NT: no soy dueño de tamni.

Prologo: una niña llorona.

**PARTE 1.**

En un cierto hospital ya pasado el mediodía un doctor con cara de rana le explicaba la situación de un paciente a una chica alvina, con cada palabra que decía el doctor la niña se iba rompiendo poco a poco.

-el perdió la memoria, no podrá nunca recordar sus recuerdos- el doctor dijo con una cara muy seria.

La niña alvina subió la cabeza mostrando unos ojos rojos como la sangre y en peso a replicar- Si usamos las habilidades de la 5ta con las mías tal vez podri...-

-no se puede- el doctor interrumpir de golpe- incluso si usaran todos los poderes de esta ciudad no podrían, lo que tiene no es pérdida de memoria si no destrucción de la memoria.-

Con esa frase la niña bajo la cabeza y empezó a llorar al darse cuenta que no podía ayudar a la persona que lo avía salvado a la Raigun, las Hermanas, loa niños rehenes y a ella.

El doctor al ver a la niña se tocó la cabeza y él dijo con calma- Si quieres puedes verlo, tal vez allá perdido sus memoria pero el sigue siendo el mismo.

A continuación la niña se paró hizo una reverencia y se puso en camino a la habitación de esa persona.

Yo soy el más fuerte, puedo sobrevivir a una explosión nuclear, enfrentar al mundo y destruir la tierra como si de nada se tratara... pero no puedo salvar a nadie con todo este poder.

Al llegar a la habitación se paró frente a la puerta un momento para tomar un poco de aire y tranquilizarse, cuando logro calmarse un poco toco la puerta.

-Adelante-

Esa voz la hizo dudar por un segundo y sintió un gran dolor en el pecho al saber que él no recordaría lo que paso... ni siquiera a ella.

**PARTE 2.**

La puerta se abrió revelando a una chica blanca completamente menos su uniforme de marinero azul marino y ojos rojos escarlatas, la chica era una preciosidad que caminaba con las manos en su pecho y una triste sonrisa.

El chico se quedó mudo por un segundo al verla pero se recompuso y le respondió- disculpa pero creo que te equivocaste de habitación-

La chica ancho los ojos mientras se le humedecen y empieza a hablar.- Touma-san- la voz era delicada y como un susurro en otras palabras ideal para ella- ¿me recuerdas?... ¿recuerdas a las hermanas, a Raigun-san, los niños y todo lo que pasamos?... ¿recuerdas a Accelerator?- esas palabras salieron muy forzosa mente de ella como para romper su alma en pedazos dependiendo de la respuesta.

El niño con pelo de erizo bajo la mirada y respondió con una voz un tanto apagada y confundida- ¿Accelerator?... no creo que sea el nombre de una persona... ¿yo tenía un gato o alguna mascota?-

Al escuchar esas palabras tan crueles, la niña no pudo soportarlo más y rompió en llanto mientras caía sobre sus rodillas.

-eso era una broma, te engañe- esas palabras pararon el llanto, la niña levanto la cabeza y lo miro con sus ojos rojos envueltos en lágrimas- Aaaaa de verada que caíste redondita-

Después de unos segundos la alvina salió de su asombro- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?-

-¿Porque te sorprendes? fue un ataque con tus poderes, por lo que cuando toque mi cabeza todo se disipo- al decir eso Touma puso su mano derecha en la cabeza y cerro un ojo.

Accelerator se levantó del piso de golpe, dio unos pasos a la cama de Touma mientras este pensaba –_se acabó provoque la ira del más fuerte_\- pero lo que hizo la niña fue algo muy diferente a lo que todos esperaban, ella se lanzó asía su pecho y empezó a llorar

-YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

-¿E?- el abrazo repentino justo con el llanto no era lo que esperaba, él se imaginaba que lo llamaría pedazo de mierda lo patearía y luego se iría como si nada dejándolo medio muerto, esto era una situación completamente diferente.

-No juegues con migo así, Touma-san... yo estaba muy preocupada... yo pensé que no podrías sobrevivir-

El llanto definitiva mente estaba llegando a otras habitaciones, así que el pelo de erizo tenía que tranquilizarla- Accelerator-san... tranquila, estoy bien...-

-Así que haces llorar a niñas que te vienen a visitar- esa voz venia de una chica de la escuela media de cabello corto y castaño envuelto en rayos.

**Parte 3**

Se pudo escuchar gritos de un alma en pena de muerte por todo el hospital. El doctor con cara de rana se acercó a dónde venían los gritos, para ver como una chica castaña sacaba de la mano a otras chica llorando, después de doblar en el pasillo las perdió de vista y decidió entrar, para ver como un chico esta tirado en el piso con la mano derecha levantada en posiciono de defensa, el doctor suspiro antes de empezar a hablar- esto es un hospital ¿no puedes ser un poco más tranquilo?-

-! Yo no he hecho nada¡-

-Provocaste a 2 niveles 5 ¿eres un tipo de masoquista?-

-¿Qué? Claro que no-

El doctor volvió a suspirar para hacerle otra pregunta pero esta si sería- ¿estás seguro de que quieres mantenerlo en secreto?-

-Si, después de todo si perdí mis recuerdos, yo solo tengo que crear unos nuevos... y esta vez más felices-

NT: Buenas, en este fic (mi primero) se cambió la historia de index y se puso la del arco de las hermanas, combinado con el hecho de que aparece Yuriko como una llorona.

Yuriko seguirá siendo la primera nivel 5 y sera amiga de Mikoto.

Por favor decirme cuales fueron mis errores y las cosas buenas que logre.

Díganme si quieren que continuara la historia.


	2. Capitulo 01

**Capítulo 1. Un día con Yuriko.**

**Parte 1. La cama.**

Tan pronto como salí del hospital note que algo era extraño, la niña llamada Yuriko me estaba siguiendo alegremente a todas partes que fuese. Más raro se puso cuando entramos en mi habitación, que para mi sorpresa se encontraba en completo orden, por lo que pude entender Accelerator lo había ordenado como agradecimiento por salvar a muchas personas y a ella, _-¿me pregunto qué fue lo que hice que ni 2 niveles 5 pudieron?-_ pero la cosa más rara paso cuando se hizo de noche, para ser más específico después de pronunciar estas palabras de la boca blanca del más fuerte.

-¿Touma-san donde voy a dormir yo?-

-...- Esas palabras eran muy fuertes para mí tanto que me quede en blanco.

Yuriko miro a Touma con una cara de inocencia y pregunta.

-¿Touma-san ocurre algo?-

Después de escuchar su voz por segunda vez pude reaccionar-¿Quieres pasar la noche aquí? ¿En la casa de un chico?-

-... ¿A?- Ese fue un tierno sonido de confusión de Yuriko- Esta no es la habitación de cualquier chico, esta es la habitación de Touma-san- ese comentario fue hiriente para cualquier hombre pero no termino ay, antes de decir la tercera frase bajo la mirada-... y no tengo casa-

Un silencio surgió_-¿Qué? ¿No tiene casa?-_ Touma miro a la chica albina intentando abstenerse de llorar con las manos en su pecho y la cabeza baja, él no sabía que había pasado pero sin duda es algo grave.

-Bien puedes dormir en mi cama, yo dormiré en la bañera- y así perdí mi cama.

**Parte 2. Fétido.**

Por la mañana Kamijou se enfrentó a unos problemas de categorías bíblicas literalmente, para un estudiante de instituto, toda una montaña de tareas de todas las materias y para ponerle la cereza al pastel no hay por ningún lado aunque sea un libro o calculadora.

-Touma-san ¿qué pasa?- esa voz venia de la niña en uniforme de marinero, albina de ojos rojos y colocada como el esper más fuerte de todos.

-¡Tenemos que salir a comprar un libro para poder terminar esta montaña de deberes!-

Yuriko miro la montaña de papeles, con algo de duda y dijo- ¿Esos son deberes? Pensé que era una especie de manuscrito... Y Touma-san aún no hemos desayunado-

Kamijou se dirigió al refrigerador que no recordaba haber usado nunca, lo abrió para ver que podrían comer, pero tan pronto como la puerta se despegó no llego un aire frio- AAAAHHHHH- el pequeño grito del pobre niño desafortunado hizo saltar un poco a la chica, pero antes de poder decir palabras alguna, la puerta fue cerrada de golpe. Con tan mala suerte que se calló soltando un olor a descomposición, el pobre niño echo un vistazo dentro para ver un pan y una ensalada o lo que queda de ellas, el olor empezó a esparcirse por todo el cuarto, hasta que la niña albina tomo la puerta del electrodoméstico y de un manotazo muy sonoro lo cerró doblando la puerta, haciéndolo chatarra. Todo echo con solo una mano.

-¿Touma-san porque hay cosas pudriéndose dentro de la nevera?-

Kamijou aun en su asombro por la fuerza de esta niña y el olor repugnante intento decir -... Mi... Mi... Mi nevera-

Yuriko al ver a Kamijou así se arrodillo mientras se ponía frente a el- Touma-san yo...-

-Eh Kami-Yan, que fue ese rui...- Un chico con gafas de sol, el pelo rubio y una camisa hawaiana entro de golpe, para ver como Kamijou Touma esta tirado en el piso frente a una hermosa chica albina en traje de marinera.

Al darse cuenta de su situación Touma intento arreglar el asunto antes de transformarlo en un problema- Tsuchimikado... esto...-

-¿Quién es esa preciosidad?... -la mirada del tipo con gafas de sol no se despegaba de la niña hasta que sintió algo raro- ¿Espera que es ese olor?... ¿tienes un cadáver aquí?-

-Oni-chan ¿qué pasa? ¿Que fue ese ruido?- una maid montada en un robot de limpieza salió de detrás del chico en la puerta, intentando hacerse paso.

La niña albina se levantó, dirigiéndose a los 2 nuevos invitados- Mucho gusto soy Suzushina Yuriko y estaré viviendo aquí- levanto la cabeza y le dedico una sonrisa.

**Parte 3. Fantasía y pelo azul.**

Ya solucionado y aclarado el malentendido del supuesto secuestro y asesinato, Touma y Yuriko lograron comprar el libro de estudio, pero a Kamijou no era muy feliz

\- 3200 Yenes, por un libro, es un robo-

-Dijeron que todos los libros de estudio se vendieron a mitad de precio hasta ayer-

-Fukoda, bueno mejor nos vamos tengo que empezar a hacer mi tarea-

-Pero Touma-san el cuarto aún debe de estar oliendo mal-

-Entonces vamos aun restauran- Kamijou nota que la niña no estaba junto a él, se voltea para ver a la joven examinando un cartel de helado de café sin azúcar.

-Touma-san ¿podemos hacer una parada?

-¡No! no puedo darme el lujo de gastar más dinero.

Yuriko quito la mirada del cartel y la dirigió a Kamijou, pero antes de que pudiera replicar por un poco Kamijou hablo.

-Mira entiendo que tengas calor con esta temperatura, pero no puedo gastar más dinero sin mencionar que tengo una montaña de deberes.

-No tienes que gastar más dinero, yo puedo pagar los helados. Como nivel 5 tingo una beca mucho más grande y beneficio que otros no pudieran ni pensaren tener.

_-¿Me está restregando en la cara sus ventajas?-_

-OOOOOOO Kami-yan es raro verte por aquí- Un tipo de pelo azul de unos 180cm empezó a háblame a unos pocos metros, cuando lo termine de analizar un pensamiento cruzo mi cabeza_-¿Quién es este tipo y de donde lo conozco?-_

-He Kami-yan ¿Qué paso? ¿Perdiste la memoria por una preciosidad?-

Al escuchar las palabras me crispe un poco antes de que se colgara de mi hombro, se quedó callado un poco el sujeto de pelo azul antes de darse cuenta de la niña albina.

-… ¿Quién es esta belleza? ¿De casualidad no será un nivel 5 que salvaste? Y ahora vives con ella el dormitorio de chicos… espera es muy plana ¿es un travesti?-

Al escuchar esas palabras note como algo malo salía de Yuriko, sino hacia algo el tipo de poli azul dejaría este plano -No puedes burlarte así de las personas, tal vez tenga un pecho tan plano y la única forma de diferenciar su género sea porque lleva una falda o pantalones pero…-

-¿Pudiera ser…?

-¿E?- los 2 idiotas dijeron al unísono al ver a una niña blanca con un aura de terror. Ese instinto que les dice a los animales que corran por algún peligro dejo de ser un mero instinto y se transformó en una necesidad básica, con tal solo dar un vistazo se pudiera decir que algo malo venia, llego a tal punto que los otros hombres en diferentes partes de la calles dejaron su existencia en manos del tiempo como testigo, es que las siguientes palabras fueron un golpe.

-¿Pudiera ser que Touma-san sea el uke en la relación?

-…- Los 2 idiotas se quedaron tan mudos que no pudieron de seguir su monologo, pero lo peor venia ahora.

-Puedo imaginar un trio entre los 3, como Tsuchimikado-san y el caballero de pelo azul violan a Touma-san en los salones del instituto, luego lo hacer vestir con ropa de maid, también graban todo lo montan a una página porno, para que hagan cientos de mangas de ellos mostrando cada pose del camasutra, solo parar darse cuenta de que Touma-san le encanta estar con personas del mismo sexo y, y, y, y, y, y…. Si, KYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

**Parte 4. Una maga.**

Cuando los 2 hombres lograron calmar a la niña, se dirigieron al lugar donde vendían los helados de café sin azúcar, el lugar se podría confundir con una tienda donde venden hamburguesas y la mascota es un payaso.

Yuriko tan pronto entro se puso en la fila, me sorprendió un poco lo rápido que fue hubiera jurado que fue teletransportacion, pero su poder es manipulación de vectores.

Cuando la niña blanca llego a donde el empleado, pidió 3 helados de café sin azúcar y 5 tazas de café negro bien cargadas. Eso me sorprendió mucho, savia que le gustaba el café pero esto es demasiado, tuve que decir algo por el bien de su salud.

-Yuriko, si bebes tanto enfermaras-

-No te preocupes Touma-san, yo puedo con esta pequeña merienda- Dicho esto se fue al piso de arriba.

-E, Kami-yan, te conseguiste a alguien muy singular- como ya lo habrán adivinado el monstro de pelo azul nos acompañó por los helados.

El sujeto extraño y yo subimos siguiendo a Yuriko, para ver como ellas nos saludaba sentada en una mesa, con una especie de bolso al frente de ella, cuando nos acercamos nos dimos cuenta que no se trataba de un bolso grande sino de una persona, clara mente era algo muy sospechoso yo no quería sentarme a su lado pero el tipo de pelo azul se puso al lado de Yuriko, por lo que no me quedo otra que sentarme al lado de la persona sospechosa, cuando me senté empezó a hablar.

-Lo gaste-

-Que- todos dijeron al unísono.

-Lo gaste todo-

Todos tomamos un momento de silencio, nos miramos las caras y empezamos a jugar piedra, papel y tijera lastimosamente yo perdí con mi suerte, así que empecé a preguntar.

-¿Disculpa te ocurre algo?-

-Lo gaste todo-

-¿Qué fue lo que gastaste?-

-Gaste todo mi dinero en hamburguesas-

Esas palabras me enojaron un poco- ¿Por qué gastaste todo en esas cosas?... ¿en esta tienda venden hamburguesas?-

-Si las venden en la parte de abajo- cuando acabo su frase se levantó de la mesa mostrando una hermosa chica japonesa en un traje de sacerdotisa.

En ese momento el único que hablo fue el tipo ahora nombrado Aogami- Cosplay-

La niña en traje de sacerdotisa empezó a hablar de nuevo en un todo monótono- No es un cosplay y no soy una sacerdotisa. Soy una maga-

Al decir esas palabras la reacción de Aogami y la mía fue de como si nos estuviera tomando el pelo, pero Yuriko dejo de comer su helado de café, que por más sorprendente que suene ya iba por el tercero. Accelerator empezó a poner una cara seria y a formular unas preguntas un tanto extrañas.

-¿ya que eres un mago a dónde perteneces? ¿Heres de los puritanos ingleses o de la católica romana? ya que eres una miko supongo que usas magia de los astros y constelaciones… o puede ser que utilices a los espíritus-

Los 2 hombres miramos a Yuriko pensando que esta niña avía leído demasiados mangas, pero la miko le respondió como si fuera de lo más normal.

-Eso suena bien seré de esos-

El silencio abarco de nuevo, pero esta vez Kamijou no pudo quedarse callado.

-¡Miren la magia no existe, ustedes han leído demasiados mangas!

-Es la verdad yo soy una maga y gaste todo mi dinero-

-Es tu cumpa por gastarlo todo ¿de verada que no te queda nada?-

-Solo tengo 200 yenes-

-En tenses aun tienes algo de dinero con esa cantidad podrá volver a casa ¿no?

-No puedo. Me faltan 100 yenes-

-… Pide los 100 yenes-

-A eso es una gran idea, ¿me das 100 yenes?-

-no puedo, ya gaste 3200 yenes en un libro de estudio-

-Solo son 100 yenes-

-no puedo, incluso 100 yenes son demasiados ahora-

-Tacaño-

Ese comentario me hiso enojar más- Pídeselo a otro-

La miko falsa se dirigió a la niña albina buscando ayuda pero solo recibió una sonrisa inquieta, luego se miró al chico de pelo azul solo para recibir la misma respuesta, para finalizar se abrió paso sobre mí y Salió dirigiéndose a unos hombres de traje negros no muy deferentes a unos yakuzas.

-100 Yenes-

Uno de los hombres saco de su bolsillo lo pedido para entregárselo a la miko, cuando la niña recibió el botín bajo las escaleras y desapareció.

**Parte 5. Suposición.**

Des pues de salir Aogami se despidió diciendo que tenía que irse a una panadería a trabajar, aparente mente él vivía ay solo por el uniforme de las camareras.

Yuriko y yo nos dirigimos a casa, pensando en la miko e intentando olvidar las cosas que dijo Yuriko en la tarde.

De repente Yuriko se detiene por un segundo y de inmediato empezó a avanzar mas rápido a otro lugar.

-¿Yuriko a dónde vas?

-Yo sentí algo cerca-

Al escuchar eso recordé que ella es Accelerator el esper más fuerte del mundo _-¿Qué pudo haber sentido para ponerla así-_ cuando vi que dobla en la esquina empecé a correr para alcanzarla. Sentía como mi cuerpo se ponía agitado pensando en que clases de monstro pondría a Yuriko así, cuando volteé en la esquina ay estaba agachada frente a una caja mirándola fija mente, _-en esa caja debe de haber una bomba-_ fue mi primer pensamiento pero cuando la caja se movió mi línea de pensamiento también cambio _-debe de ser una bioarma- _Yuriko metió albas manos en la caja, yo me prepare para lo peor pero lo que salió fue un animal del tamaño de un gato, con bigotes, de 3 colores, 4 patas, una cola y diciendo nya,... si era un gato. Yuriko me miro con ojos suplicante, sabía lo que quería mero no podía.

-No podemos-

-Pero…- Eso fue tierno de verdad.

-No, en los dormitorios no permiten mascotas y no tengo dinero para tener una mascota-

Yuriko frunció un poco el ceño, se levantó con el gato en su pecho plano y grito- Touma-san baka- dicho esto salto unos 50 metros por el aire dejándome solo.

**Capítulo 01. Fin.**

**Bueno en el siguiente cap aparece el lado mágico.**

**Como ya lo dije díganme que les gusto y donde me equivoque.**

**Una última cosa ¿me concentro más en este fic o empiezo a hacer otro?**


	3. Capitulo 02

**Capítulo 02.**

**Parte 1.**

Una niña con un albinismo artificial aterrizo con suavidad en una calle bacía, si la hubieran visto de donde salto se cualquiera se quedaría impactado, no era para más avía sobrepasado los 50 metros de altura en un solo berrinche, debido por un gato de tres colores que estaba sosteniendo cerca de su pecho, la chica blanca con un mohín en su cara empezó a hablar con sigo misma.

-Touma-san baka ¿cómo puede dejar a un pobre animal indefenso? no dudo en rescatarme a mí y a todos los demás ¿pero deja un gatito indefenso solo?-

La niña levanto un poco al gato hasta la altura de su cara, se quedó un rato observando al gato para luego poner una cara triste mientras pensaba -Con qué derecho puedo proteger o ser protegida- los ojos rojos de Yuriko se humedecieron trayendo a ella los recuerdos de lo sucedido con las hermanas.

El gato maulló como si le preguntara -¿Porque lloras?- Yuriko sin mirar al gato lo abraso con delicadeza, el gato empezó a ronronear como si la estuviera reconfortando, se quedó unos segundos en esa postura mientras empezaba a derramarse sus lágrimas de tristeza. El gato intento acomodarse dando un abraso, Yuriko con la cara llena de lágrimas separo al gato de su pecho para hablarle -Soy la más fuerte... pero me siento dedil e impotente- el gato hizo un último maullido como si estuviera diciendo –Todo va a estar bien-

De repente fue interrumpida por una persona que no avía visto Yuriko desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-Monstruo-

La niña albina se dio la vuelta hacia el origen del insulto, para ver a un hombre de 2 metros de alto, con el pelo rojo hasta más abajo de los hombros, vestido de sacerdote completamente de negro, un montón de piercing en sus orejas, un tatuaje de código de barras bajo su ojo derecho y fumando un cigarrillo.

-¿Stiyl Magnus?- Decía Yuriko identificando al hombre mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

Stiyl miro a la niña por un momento antes de comenzar a hablarle -Monstruo, Nessesarius me ha mandado aquí para atacar una fortaleza mágica y tú me vas a ayudar- el sujeto se cayó sacando unos documentos de su abrigo negro.

Yuriko un poco calmada y confundida le hablo -¿Qué?... ¿Stiyl, espera porque me buscas a mí? Yo no conozco mucho sobre el lado de la magia, sería mejor preguntarle a Index-

El hombre tomo una bocanada de su cigarrillo para luego soltarla hacia abajo -Index fue secuestrada por el mago de esa fortaleza- las palabras que soltó estaban llenas de ira.

La niña albina tomo un momento en procesar lo que acababa de escuchar, empezó a temblar un poco, no por ira sino por miedo mientras recordaba a la niña de cabello plateado y ojos verdes que conoció hacia 2 años atrás, la misma niña que había salvado y la llamo su amiga sin miedo al gran poder que poseía.

Yuriko gesticulo una pregunta con un nudo en la garganta -¿Donde?

El mago rúnico puso a girar los papeles alrededor de ambos con magia, una de las hojas se separó del resto colocándose al frente de Yuriko, la página mostraba a una estudiante que parecería encajar en un traje de sacerdotisa y sus datos que decía.

Nombre: Himegami Aisa.

Edad: 16

Escuela: Kirigaoka

Poder Deep Blood.

Nivel: 2.

Nota: Gestone.

Cuando Yuriko termino de leer la hoja le hizo otra pregunta a Stiyl -¿Esta persona es un mago?

-No- fue la respuesta contundente de Stiyl, la niña blanca levanto la cabeza creyendo haber escuchado mal -Esta persona esta prisionera en la fortaleza-

-Pero, estaba con ella hace unas pocas horas-

-¿Qué?- Al escuchar la declaración de Yuriko el mago de fuego perdió su seriedad.

-Estábamos comiendo helado de café negro sin azúcar, pero unos tipos de negro se la llevaron-

Stiyl poniendo otra vez una cara seria le respondió -Era de esperarse, si la tiene encerrada todo el tiempo no atraerá a ningún vampiro.

Yuriko levanto un poco más la mirada -¿Vampiro?... ¿Te refieres a esos tipos con largas capas que chupan sangre a las mujeres hermosas?... ¿o quizás los que brillan a la luz del sol?

Stiyl volvió a perder su cara seria pensando en la segunda pregunta _-¿Que brillan a la luz del sol?-_ luego de un silencio incomodo lo prefirió ignorar – Los vampiros no son como los cuentos de hadas, de echo es posible que ni existan-

La chica albina se llenó de dudas- ¡Espera! ¿Lo más probable que los vampiros no existan? ¿Porque los buscan? ¿Qué pasa con esta chica? Y ¿Porque secuestraron a Index?

-Cálmate te lo explicare cuando ataquemos la fortaleza al atardecer-

La niña albina frunció el ceño que puso en alerta a Stiyl, él no era tonto sabia o creía saber que tan fuerte era la niña al frente de él, después de todo ella sola logro vencer a Kanzaki uno de los menos de 20 santos en el mundo de un solo golpe, si se descontrolaba no duraría ni un segundo.

Yuriko tomo aire para calmarse lo hiso por unas 3 veces antes de lanzar su última pregunta – ¿Index se encuentra bien?-

El mago rúnico aun con la guardia arriba le respondió con algo de terror- Si, no le aran nada-

-Bien, nos vemos al atardecer-

Dicho esto la niña con el gato regresaron a casa dejando a un mago con la guardia arriba.

Cuando la albina se fue Stiyl se preguntó así mismo -¿Qué quiso decir con que brillan?-

**Parte 2.**

Un niño con el pelo de punta empezaba a preocuparse por una niña albina que vivía con él, ella no avía vuelto después del berrinche por un gato, ya dentro de poco empezaría el atardecer y saldrían los delincuentes a hacer de las suyas, bueno no que ella necesitara protección pero si un delincuente intentara tocarla el pobre tipo acabaría con los huesos rotos como mínimo y dado su belleza exótica se podría apostar que muchos lo intentarían.

Kamijou Touma pensando en las consecuencias que podría acarrear salió a buscarla pero tan pronto abrió la puerta se encontró con una niña albina que vivía con él, el chico de pelos de punta se sorprendió un poco al encontrar a la sper mas fuerte tan rápido.

-¡Yuriko! ¡¿Dónde te habías metido?! Me has tenido muy pre...- Touma tuvo que detenerse por la cara triste de su amiga.

La niña albina aguantando las lágrimas gesticulo una palabras con voz rota -Lo siento-

Touma la hizo pasar se sentaron al lado de la cama, él no era muy bueno con este tipo de cosas y más agregando su pérdida de memoria esto era una situación especialmente difícil, el empezó a pensar en múltiples formas de consolarla _-Vamos Kamijou-san tiene que haber algo con lo que pueda hablar con ella-_ pero antes de que pudiera seguir sacándole el jugo a su cerebro la niña hablo.

-Touma-san... ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

El chico dudo por un segundo antes de asentir con la cabeza.

-Hace dos años conocí a una persona destinada a tener una vida de sufrimiento... como yo la tuve antes de conocerte- Yuriko doblo las piernas en su pecho y las abraso con sus brazos antes de continuar -Ella fue mi primera amiga y ahora está en problemas... a pesar de tener todo este poder me siento frágil… ¿Qué debo hacer?-

Kamijou Touma se tomó un momento antes de responderle a su amiga con palabras calmadas -¿tienes miedo de no poder protegerla?-

Yuriko metió su cabeza en sus piernas sin responder.

El chico con pelo de punta puso su mano en la cabeza blanca de la niña para continuar -Es normal tener miedo cuando un ser querido está en problemas, pero si está a punto de pasar por algo difícil esa amiga tuya ¿no sería mejor estar a su lado mientras la apoyas en todo?-

Al terminar Yuriko saco su cabeza de las piernas con lágrimas en su cara pero aun conservando la mirada melancólica.

-Yuriko estoy seguro que tu amiga se pondrá muy feliz porque vallas por ella, además si está en problemas tu solo debes cambiar e "ir en una sola dirección"-

La niña albina le dirigió la cara llena de lágrimas al chico a su lado, ella vio una sonrisa que la apoyaba en el rostro del chico, seco sus lágrimas con sus mangas cortas del uniforme de marinera para luego levantarse pero antes tenía otra cosa que pedirle al chico.

-¿Touma-san?-

El chico se levantó con calma para estar al frente de ella -Dime ¿quieres comer algo antes de irte?-

-No... Antes que valla... ¿podría... abrasarte?

-...- El chico se quedó con la mente en blanco y la cara roja entre una sonrisa e una mueca, la niña albina estaba prácticamente en el mismo estado pero con la cara más roja a causa de su albinismo.

Des pues de un incómodo silencio por fin alguien hablo -Está bien... puedes hacerlo- esa voz provenía del único hombre en la habitación.

Yuriko se movió como una maquina con mal de párkinson asía delante, cuando estuvo muy cerca del abrió los brazos y los cerro con suficiente fuerza para destruir un camión blindado.

Touma al sentir la fuerza descomunal de la niña, puso sus brazos sobre ella asegurando que la mano derecha la tocara, en esa posición sintió fuertes inhalaciones que era de esperarse después de todo hace unos segundos estaba llorando.

Después de calmarla Yuriko se separó del pecho de Touma sacando una sonrisa antes de decirle -Me voy, me voy a proteger a mi amiga- de inmediato salto por la ventana.

El chico con pelo de punta se sonrojo al mirar por la ventana sin querer avía logrado ver debajo de su falda las bragas de Yuriko que tenían escrito un 1 rojo en ellas, pero Kamijou Touma no era el tipo de hombre que deja solo a una niña cuando está en problemas él es el tipo de persona que se lanzaría de cabeza a una guerra mundial por una sola persona e incluso el mundo entero, así el chico de pelos de punta salió de su habitación en busca de una niña albina en problemas.

**Parte 3**

Yuriko mientras saltaba de tejado en tejado iba recordando lo mucho que se divirtió con Index en su corta estadía, ella fue su primera amiga desde que obtuvo sus poderes pero la aceptaría si se enteraba de las cosas horrible que había hecho, después de todo ella mato a más de 10.000 hermanas en un experimento para pasar al nivel desconocido 6.

Esa culpa la carcomía por dentro, ella por supuesto que nunca quiso hacerlo, fue arrinconada con todo su poder. Si se hubiera negado a matar a las hermanas hubieran matado a miles de niños tanto huérfanos como con padres, por ambos lados sería una masacre.

Peo llego su salvador un niño con el pelo de punta y otra persona que trabajo en las sombras, ellos hicieron lo imposible para salvarlos a todos.

Yuriko ya llegando a la escuela Kirigaoka dijo en voz baja -Tal como tú me salvaste yo tengo que salvarla a ella- desenvaino una sonrisa y callo cerca de un mago rúnico que la esperaba a la entrada del lugar que atacarían para rescatar a su amiga.

**Omake.**

-No... Antes que valla... ¿podría... abrasarte?

-...- El chico se quedó con la mente en blanco y la cara roja entre una sonrisa e una mueca, la niña albina estaba prácticamente en el mismo estado pero con la cara más roja a causa de su albinismo.

Des pues de un incómodo silencio por fin alguien hablo -Está bien... puedes hacerlo- esa voz provenía del único hombre en la habitación.

Yuriko se movió como una maquina con mal de párkinson asía delante, cuando estuvo muy cerca del abrió los brazos y los cerro con suficiente fuerza para destruir un camión blindado.

Podía sentir el calor de Touma también escuchar su corazón latiendo a un ritmo acelerado pero por sobre todo estaba oliendo la fragancia del chico, ese olor tan dulce para ella era lo más tranquilizador del mundo, así tomo ondas inhalaciones mientras su baba caía y otra vez y otra vez tuvo que detenerse a la tercera por el tiempo que le quedaba, sí que se separó de la gran fragancia y tuvo que irse.

**NT.**

Este omake tendrá que ver con los fetiches de Yuriko mas adelante así que tómenlo como la parte 4.

En el siguiente Cap tardare un poco ya que será un tanto largo, además no será exactamente igual a las novelas o el anime tendrá muchos cambios pero la base seguirá siendo la misma.

Después se explicara mejor historias de Yuriko e Index, también las hermanas y todo lo que hizo Touma y la otra persona para salvarlos del experimento nivel 6.

Creo que ya es algo tarde pero la edad de Yuriko es 15 no 16, a medida que avance la historia sabrán el porqué.

Como siempre les digo donde erre, donde estuvo lo bueno y gracias por leer.

Deja un comentario es gratis.


	4. Capitulo 03

**Nota.**

Antes de comenzar me gustaría decir: si, me demore mucho a pesar de que este cap estaría saliendo la semana pasada, pero tengo una buena excusa y es que me pareció aburrido poner la misma historia, así que la cambie, lo más importante sigue ay aunque los caminos cambian.

No soy dueño de TAMNI.

**Capítulo 3.**

**Parte 1.**

Una niña blanca en un uniforme de marinera cayó del cielo colocan doce al lado de un sacerdote con el pelo rojo, haciendo que este se sobre saltara un poco mientras le respondía.

-Monstruo, ya pensaba que no vendrías-

-Lo siento-

El mago de fuego la miro con rabia antes de darle la espalda para dirigirse al edificio conocido como la escuela Kirigaoka, el instituto contaba con 4 edificios muy altos conectados por puentes entrelazados entre sí, Yuriko se preguntó si esto no rompía algunas leyes de construcción pero decidió ignorarlo, la niña albina intento sacarle algunas respuesta a Stiyl.

-¿Stiyl? ¿Porque secuestraron a Index?-

El mago rúnico no se voltio siguió adelante y le respondió.

-La persona que secuestro a Index es un alquimista llamado Aureolus Izzard que tuvo la custodia antes que tu-

-Espera, eso solo me trae más preguntas-

-monstruo sigue caminando te lo explicare, los vampiros son seres inmortales que pueden almacenar infinitas cantidades de información, si trasplanta los 103.000 grimorios mágicos a un vampiro el cree poder salvar a Index-

-Pero nosotros la salvamos de su pérdida de memoria que puso la iglesia hace 2 años ¿Porque quiere salvar a alguien que ya fue salvado?-

-Aureolus posiblemente no sepa nada de eso, él ha pasado 4 años desconectado del mundo buscando alguna forma de salvar a Index-

-Entonces si le explicamos que ya fue salvaba se resolvería todo-

El mago rúnico se detuvo al frente del instituto dándose la vuelta y colocando una cara enojada mientras elevaba el tono de voz.

-¡Si fuera así de simple no te llamaría a ti monstruo!-

-Lo siento-

Yuriko se disculpó otra vez pero en esta ocasión con las manos en el pecho y la mirada baja.

El mago de fuego no se arrepintió por sus actos y prosiguió.

-Aureolus Izzard no escucha razones, está loco-

Stiyl se dispuso a entrar en el edificio acompañado del sper más fuerte de todos, ambos tenían una misión y esa era salvar una vez más a Index la monja de cabellos plateados con un pozo sin fondo envés de estómago de un alquimista perdido desde hace 4 años.

**Parte 2.**

Kamijou Touma un chico con cabellos de punta y un gran sentido de la justicia salió de su departamento siguiendo a una chica albina, él se dirigía a una batalla donde le cortarían el brazo, le dispararían y vería como un mago de fuego se convertía en una constelación de carne todo para salvar a una niña de cabellos plateados, pero ¿en dónde? Se hiso esa pregunta cuando ya llevaba más de diez minutos corriendo a donde creía que podía estar Yuriko, el termino frente a un edificio que parecía violar algunas leyes de construcción miro en diferentes direcciones pero no la encontró se dispuso a seguir pero escucho una voz que lo llamaba.

-¿¡Ese es Kamijou-san!?

Él se voltio para divisar un grupo de cuatro niñas dirigiendo las miradas de rubor y alegría, a Touma le dio una mala espina las miradas pero la cosa no acabo.

-¡Si ese es Kamijou-san!-

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Kamijou Touma el príncipe desafortunado!?-

-¿¡El nivel 0 que derroto a Accelerator!?-

-¿¡El héroe que golpea al malo con el brazo derecho y se lleva a la chica con la izquierda!?

Touma se quedó quieto viendo como las niñas hablaban entre si mientras lo alababan, de repente a pareció una quinta y justo después apareció una sexta luego la octava con ellas la décima, antes de darse cuenta estaba rodeado por un grupo de más de treinta niñas.

En ese momento Touma no podía dejar de preguntarse a sí mismo – _¿El príncipe desafortunado? ¿El héroe que golpea al malo con el brazo derecho y se lleva a la chica con la izquierda? ¿Ese soy yo? ¿¡Qué clase de persona era antes de mi pérdida de memoria!?-_

Las niñas empezaron a sacar sus celulares para tomarle fotos, Touma se disponía a escapar pero primero vio el interior del edificio por una ventana, lo que logro divisar lo dejo atónito se dirigía una estampida de niñas hacia las puertas gritando todo tipo de cosas asía el chico de cabellos de punta.

-¡Kamijou-sama podemos hablar un momento!-

-¡Kamijou Touma te daré las gracias así que ven!-

-¡Sempai por favor deme más clases de cocina!-

-¡Kami-baka dejame ver tus notas otra vez!-

-¡Ven aquí mi lindo kohai, deja que sempai te ayude con tu entrenamiento físico!-

-¡Kamijou-dono hacer con migo sus deseos carnales más IMPUUUROOOOOOOOSS!

Antes de darse cuenta el "príncipe desafortunado" ya estaba corriendo a todo maquina escapando de una avalancha de chicas para todos los fetiches de escuela secundaria y preparatoria, si un sujeto con el pelo azul lo viera justamente ahora seguramente se uniría a la persecución o mejor dicho a la cacería por Kamijou Touma.

De repente al pobre chico le paso una bola de fuego por el lado seguido de unos rayos y un árbol arrancado de raíz, esto le puso los pelos de punta, haciéndolo acelerar aún más en su intento por sobrevivir.

-¡FUUUUUUUUUUKOOOOOOOOOOOOODAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

**Parte 3.**

Al entrar en la escuela Kirigaoka lo primero que notaron, fue que tenía la apariencia de una embajada extranjera más que de una escuela, Yuriko y Stiyl ya habían visto muchos lugares lujosos antes, así que para esa par fue algo muy natural, lo que realmente les llamo la atención fue el hecho de estar completamente desierto, a pesar de estar abierto pero todos estos hechos fueron opacados tras divisar una figura ensangrentada e recostada en un pilar.

Yuriko se sorprendió un poco al verlo era un caballero de esos que aparecía en los cuentos de hadas con una gran armadura brillante, parecía que acababa de perder la batalla contra el dragón que custodia la princesa tenia sangre en toda su armadura y respiraba con sus últimas fuerzas, Stiyl ni siquiera lo miro solo siguió de largo dirigiéndose a las escaleras como si el caballero no existiera, a Yuriko le molesto un poco la actitud del mago de fuego.

-Stiyl ¿Porque ignoras a esta persona? Aun respira, si tratamos sus heridas podría vivir-

-Ese no es nuestro problema, además sus heridas son por magia que evita la regeneración-

-... ¿Solo lo dejamos morir aquí?... ¿no ay algo que podamos hacer?-

El mago de fuego se voltio para ver al caballero moribundo tendido en un charco de su propia sangre, el duro un rato solo viéndolo hasta que se dignó a acercarse poniéndose de rodillas frente al caballero le empezó a hablar en inglés.

-Knight of the Roman Catholic church, if you do I want a priest of the English Puritans can give you peace in the name of God for having served his life to the teachings dadas-

(Caballero de la iglesia Católica Romana, si usted lo desea yo un sacerdote de los Puritanos Ingleses puedo darle la paz en nombre de Dios por haber servido con su vida a las enseñanzas dadas)

El caballero subió la cabeza asía Stiyl con una mirada de anhelo y tranquilidad, el mago de fuego tomo ese signo como una muestra de aceptación y prosiguió en el ritual sagrado.

Stiyl empezó haciendo una cruz en su pecho pronunciaba unas oraciones en inglés.

-In the name of the Father, Son and Holy Spirit I Stiyl Magnus priest of the English Puritans eternal peace I give to you Knight of the Roman Catholic Church there where our Lord lived and only Savior for all eternity-

(En nombre del Padre, El hijo y el Espíritu Santo yo Styil Magnus sacerdote de los Puritanos Ingleses te doy la paz eterna a ti Caballero de la Iglesia Católica Romana allá donde reside nuestro señor y único salvador por toda la eternidad)

El Caballero antes de caer en su sueño eterno miro a Yuriko pronunciando sus últimas palabras, que no llegaron a los oídos de la niña albina de ojos rojos.

Stiyl se levantó dejando el cadáver que alguna vez fue un caballero al servicio de Dios, le paso por un lado a Yuriko que estaba confundida por lo que acababa de suceder, ella podía entender el inglés, pero no el significado de morir por el nombre de Dios, esta era una de las grandes diferencia entre un estudiante de preparatoria y un caballero e sacerdote al servicio de sus ideales.

El silencio que trajo el funeral del caballero no duro demasiado, de repente todo el piso empezó a temblar, no era un temblor normal era como si una estampida se acercara, se podían oír las pisadas, Stiyl Magnus y Suzushina Yuriko pensaron simultáneamente en el peor escenario _-¡nos han descubierto!-_ de manera inmediata el par se preparó para pelear contra un ejército pero, lo que llego era una estampida de niñas buscando a su ídolo.

-¡Kamijou-sama podemos hablar un momento!-

-¡Kamijou Touma te daré las gracias, así que ven!-

-¡Sempai por favor, deme más clases de cocina!-

-¡Kami-baka déjame ver tus notas, otra vez!-

-¡Ven aquí mi lindo kohai, deja que sempai te ayude con tu entrenamiento físico!-

-¡Kamijou-dono hacer con migo sus deseos carnales más IMPUUUROOOOOOOOSS!

Antes de que estampida pudiera tocar a Yuriko, pego un salto asía la segunda planta de la entrada del instituto, miro para atrás buscando a ese tal Kamijou todo, pero solo logro ver el final de la avalancha de niñas locas.

La niña albina estuvo a punto de seguir la estampida, pero recordó debía rescatar a Index y a Himegami Aisa, suspiro un poco para calmarse y voltio la cabeza al mago de fuego, voltio a la derecha, volteo a la izquierda, miro asía abajo y asía arriba, Stiyl no estaba por ningún lado.

**Parte 4.**

Stiyl Magnus había logrado salvarse por muy poco, ahora estaba recostado en una pared al darse cuenta de su situación actual.

-Me separe del monstruo, fui atacado por Aureolus con un hechizo desconocido y desconozco la ubicación de Index y Deed blood-

Stiyl era puramente un mago de fuego, así que tomaría una avalancha de niñas con las hormonas alborotadas como un hechizo incomprensible, para el mago rúnico solo avía una mujer en su corazón, por ella se enfrentaría al mundo y le declararía la guerra a sus creencias, solo por protegerla hasta el fin de los tiempo, ese el camino de hombre que el eligió algún ella no lo eligiera.

Tomo una bocanada de su cigarrillo, como si estuviera reflexionando sobre la existencia del mundo.

-Stiyl Magnus, ha pasado un tiempo-

La voz que interrumpió los pensamientos de Stiyl, venia del pasillo, un hombre en sus veinte, con el cabellos verde y un traje completamente blanco, el mago de fuego lo reconoció, con un simple vistazo.

-Aureolus Izzard-

El mago rúnico, miro al alquimista con ojos asesinos, mientras el otro solo le dedico una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Stiyl, Stiyl, Stiyl, ¿sabías que? tus celos pueden matar-

-¡Alquimista!, ¡deja esta estupidez, y entrega a Index inmediatamente!-

Aureolus dejo su sonrisa de superioridad, saco una cadena de oro de su manga, la apunto al mago rúnico y empezó la pelea.

La cadena de oro voló asía Stiyl, pero logro esquivarla, aprovechando esta brecha lanzo las runas a todas direcciones, la cadena al regresar intento cortarlo en la nuca, si fuera un poco más rápido lo hubiera logrado pero Stiyl tenía mucha experiencia en combate, de su mano se formó una espada de fuego con un leve toque, saco de curso a la cadena de oro clavándose en el techo, Aureolus entro en pánico cuando una espada de fuego se dirigía asía el, no pudo esquivarla ni protegerse, era la victoria del mago de fuego.

-Eso fue demasiado fácil-

-Te felicito, venciste a uno-

Styil se dio la vuelta rápidamente al, lo que vio lo dejo atónito por un segundo, pero no tenía tiempo en quedar sorprendido, ay había tres Aureolus Izzard parados en fila, el mago rúnico saco una conclusión rápida.

-¡homúnculos!-

Los tres alquimistas le dieron una sonrisa de superioridad a Styil mientras respondían a coro.

-Exacto, ahora Styil ¡deja esta estupidez, y aléjate de Index inmediatamente!-

El mago de fuego, como respuesta saco más runas, preparado para pelear por la persona que amaba, Styil lucharía contra miles de Aureolus Izzard.

Los tres alquimistas perdieron la sonrisa, y sacaron las cadenas de oro, mientras el del medio le decía.

-Stiyl, ¿sabías que? tus celos pueden matar-

**Parte 5.**

En la sección de las escaleras, Yuriko estaba subiendo y bajando las como si fuera una Idiota, pero esto tenía un significado del porque lo estaba haciendo, ella estaba atrapada en un bug.

Cuando se separó de Styil, había sido atacada por los homúnculos de Aureolus Izzad, o eso creían hacer hasta que Yuriko los derroto a todos, en menos de treinta segundos, lo que paso no fue una batalla unilateral, fue una masacre unilateral sin la más mínima posibilidad.

Cuando acabo pensó en usar el ascensor, pero por seguridad de un posible ataque, opto por las escaleras a última instancia, pero al subir noto un letrero que decía "Piso 5", no le hizo caso y fue al siguiente que decía "Piso 2" ay noto que algo no estaba bien, solo para confirmarlo llego al siguiente piso, para encontrarse en la entrada, con todos los cadáveres de homúnculos dispersos en todas partes.

Yuriko decidió devolverse al piso anterior, pero cuando busco el letrero este había cambiado a "Piso 9", la niña albina se dio cuenta que estaba atrapada en una trampa mágica, así que decidió en buscar un patrón subiendo y bajando las escaleras, subió "Piso 7", volvió a subir "Piso 2", bajo "Piso 3", subió "Piso 2, bajo "Piso 6", bajo otra vez "Piso 5", volvió a bajar "Piso 5", subió "Piso 8", bajo "Piso 2". Ella estuvo haciendo esto por mucho tiempo, encontrando que todo era al azar, no seguían ningún patrón, tras su descubrimiento estuvo a punto de destruir el techo, pero si lo llagaba a hacer formaría un gran escándalo, y existía la posibilidad de que Index o alguien más saliera lastimada.

Yuriko al llegar al piso 4, puso la mano derecha sobre una pared, mientras serraba los ojos esta acción no tendrá sentido, sino intentara controlar los vectores del edificio para poder escapar, de repente sintió un poder que emanaba desde una puesta cerca de ella, era algo fuera de la magia, o de los poderes sper, un poder que solo algunos pudieran notar, se acercó con calma a la puerta, puso su mano sobre la perilla y la abrió, cuando vio con sus ojos rojo sangre lo que había dentro ella solo pudo decir algo.

-Ya puedo morir en paz-

Si no estuviera tan concentrada, en lo que había del otro lado de la puerta, se hubiera dado cuenta, del regreso de los homúnculos con cadenas de oro.

**Parte 6.**

Himegami Aisa en una habitación, veía por un monitor a las dos personas que estaban causando desorden en el instituto, ella tenía curiosidad pero por sobre todo envidia, ellos tenían el poder que ella anhelaba, el poder para ayudar y proteger a los demás, pero ante los ojos de Himegami ellos lo usaban para hacer daño.

Si ella tuviera el poder que ellos poseen, podía haber sido diferente para todos en su pueblo, si ella no fuera una asesina de vampiros, nadie hubiera muerto por su culpa.

Esos eran los pensamientos de la joven, llenos de arrepentimiento por algo que no podía cambiar.

**Parte 7.**

Por las calles de ciudad Academia un chico con pelos de punta, descalzo y descamisado, escapaba de una encolerizada Meltdowner.

-¡VEN AQUI MALDITO PERVERTIDO! ¡TE VOY A TRASFORMAR EN UNA LUCIERNAGA!-

¿Cómo acabo siendo perseguido por la número 4 de los niveles 5? abra que retroceder unos minutos.

Cuando Kamijou Touma llego a una escuela femenina que más bien parecía embajada, ay apareció un grupo de niñas que lo miraban y le tomaban fotos, no hubiera pasado nada si hicieran solo eso, pero ese pequeño grupo se transformó en una estampida gritando todo su amor por el chico, al pobre niño no tuvo otra que correr por su vida mientras esquivaba y bloqueaba los múltiples ataques dirigidos así el.

Las niñas eran incansables además de tener una tenacidad envidiable y todo propulsado por el poder del amor, con tal combinación eran invencibles, el pobre chico las tenía muy feas.

El Kamijou después de casi ser atropellado por un auto, cuando intentó cruzar la calle en luz verde, perdió uno de sus zapatos él pensó volver pero esos pensamientos cambiaron cuando un grupo de las niñas se empezaron a pelear con todo su poder por el zapato.

-¡Es el zapato de Kamijou-san!-

-¡Dámelo, lo pondré en mi altar de adoración!-

-¡Si lo quieres tendrás que quitármelo!-

-¡Habrán paso! ¡Una sempai tiene que cuidar de las cosas de su kohai!-

-¡Sampai quiere que me coma su zapato, así que ¡AGANCE A UN LADO PERRAS!-

-¿Con el tamaño del zapato se puede saber que tan adulto es Kamijou-dono?-

-...-

-...-

-...-

-¡QUITENCE TODAS, TENGO QUE SAVER EL TAMAÑO!-

El chico con pelos de punto no pudo evitar ponerse la carne de gallina al escuchar los gritos de las niñas.

Al alejarse se dio cuenta que habían menos chicas siguiéndolo, tomando en cuenta la batalla que se formó atrás, las que aún lo seguían debieron ser las niñas de poco poder de combate, el tomo un minuto para pensar en los precios de los zapatos actualmente_ -¿Valdrá la pena perder los 2 zapatos para escapar de esto?-_ las niñas no le dejaron pensar demasiado cuando un coche volador paso a su costado, al no tener más tiempo para pensar soltó el segundo zapato, causando el mismo incidente de más atrás, pero las más persistentes aún seguían persiguiendo, el dio sus 2 medias asciendo que desaparezca la mayoría, ahora solo lo perseguía un pequeño grupo de niñas y unos gatos de quien sabe dónde salieron.

-¡Kamijou-san, no crea que puede deshacerse de nosotras con solo eso!-

-¡Si real mente Kamijou-sama quiere que dejamos de perseguirlo, tiene que dar algo más grande!-

Al escuchar los gritos dirigidos asía el, Kamijou Touma supo que tenía que hacer, pero con solo darle lo que querían no bastaría, tenía que decorarlo con grandes palabras y así lo hizo.

-¡OOOO, E PERDIDO MI CAMISA, TODA SUDADA Y OLOROSA!-

Las niñas miraron como una camisa blanca volaba asía ellas, de inmediato las pocas niñas que quedaban cambiaron el curso asía la camisa.

Aprovechando su última oportunidad, Kamijou acelero asta mas no poder, cuando pensó que estaba seguro puso sus manos en las rodillas, él estaba todo cansado si le dijeran que tenía que seguir corriendo seguramente moriría en el acto, busco poner su mano derecha en la pared para descansar mejor, Kamijou esperaba sentir una pared dura pero en ves, tuvo una sensación de algo suave y cálida, el pobre niño voltio a ver que estaba tocando con su mano, al ver que estaba tocando una teta de una chica que parecía una supermodelo con un aura asesina el rápidamente saco su mano.

Y así Kamijou Touma un nivel 0 conoció a Mugino Shizuri la nivel 5 numero 4.

Final feliz.

**Parte 8.**

Stiyl había logrado salir de su batalla contra los homúnculos, tenía magulladuras por todo el cuerpo, pero estaba vivo y dispuesto a seguir con su misión, se encontraba en el último piso en busca del original Aureolus Izzard, logro llegar ay gracias a los ascensores, cuando empezó a subir quedo atrapado en bug infinito por las escaleras, al darse cuenta que no llevaría a nada subir y bajar las escaleras tomo el ascensor.

-Ya que estoy en el último piso, Aureolus Izzard, Index, Deed Blood y el monstruo deberían estar aquí ya-

El mago de fuego sin pensarlo más, se dirigió a la oficina del director donde debería estar Aureolus Izzard, pero antes de poder seguir avanzando el edificio tembló por un momento, Styil se preparó para otro ataque de los homúnculos, sin embargo lo que llego no eran los homúnculos, lo que había aparecido era una niña albina en uniforme de marinera y un gran bolso de acampar en su espalda.

La niña y el sacerdote intercambiaron miradas, aunque la mirada de Styil estaba más dirigida al bolso que a la niña, el mago de fuego le pregunto las dos dudas que estaban en su mente.

-Monstruo, ¿Tu hiciste temblar el edificio hace poco?-

-Sí, tuve que cambiar los vectores de la magia por todo el edificio para poder pasar-

Styil se quedó callado mirando con los ojos en miedo y asombro a o que acaba de decir su compañera _-¿ella dijo que uso magia? ¿Un sper usando magia?-_

Yuriko al darse cuenta que del malentendido que estaba causando, rápidamente aclaro lo que de verdad había hecho.

-Styil, yo no use magia si es lo que estás pensando, solo interferí con el flujo con mi poder, es como voltear una hamburguesa con una espátula-

Tras entender lo que estaba diciendo la niña afrente de él, Styil se dispuso a hacer la segunda pregunta señalando con el dedo -¿Que es esa maleta en tu espalda?-

La niña albina se quedó callada con los ojos muy abiertos en estado de shock, a el mago rúnico le pareció muy sospechosa su cara.

-¿Monstruo que llevas ay?-

Yuriko tomado posición de defensa rápidamente busca una excusa.

-A... ¿es... pues?... ¿es... algo de... chicas?-

-Está claro que es una mentira, si no quieres pelear sacarlo ahora mismo, o tendré que quitártelo por la fuerza-

-¡NO!... no, es algo que los hombre no pueden ver por nada del mundo-

Styil estiro la mano sacando una espada de llamas, con una mirada de desconfianza y rabia hacia la niña albina.

Yuriko rápidamente pensó en lo que pudiera decirle a Styil, pero lo que traía atrás no la dejo pensar con claridad y acabo diciendo algo a la zar.

-Son... son... ¡SON BIBRADORES!-

La cara del mago de fuego se apagó junto con la espada de llamas, se escuchó unos ruidos al final del pasillo como si un grupo de personas hubiera chocado entre sí, además una chica vestida de miko se quedó parada detrás de la niña albina, el silencio de ese momento se izó eterno en especial para la persona que grito.

Yuriko después de procesar lo que acababa de decir, intento salvar el poco orgullo que le quedaba.

-No son para mí, no son para mí, veras... voy a usarlos en... los... homúnculos...-

Al terminar de decir su mentira, miro a Styil que tenía los ojos aún más abiertos entre asco y miedo, luego miro a la miko detrás suyo que tenía la misma expresión y para finalizar se escucharon como muchas personas salían corriendo del lugar.

En ese momento Styil y Himegami , supieron que la persona conocida como Suzushina Yuriko tenía una personalidad sádica y despiadada, a pesar de su apariencia inocente.

**Parte 9.**

Después de calmarse un poco Styil se percató de Deed Blood estaba atrás de la pervertida, Himegami le explico que ella se apareció en un pasillo después de que Yuriko derrotara a unos homúnculos, también les dijo que solo quería deshacerse de su poder, por eso ayudaba a Aureolus Izzard en su búsqueda de los vampiros, no pretendía hacerle daño a nadie.

Después de que Himegami terminara, Styil le dio una explicación de cómo podrían sellar sus poderes con la ayuda del Index, pero tendría que llevarlos a la oficina del director.

De camino se esperaban encontrar con alguna resistencia, pero todos los pasillos estaban desolados, a causa de unos gritos de una cierta chica albina, al llegar a la puerta del director Styil le pidió a Deed Blood que se quedara atrás por seguridad, luego se dirigió con la mirada a Yuriko preparado para entrar.

Cuando abrieron las puertas lo primero que vieron fue al alquimista Aureolus Izzard, sentado a el escritorio del director como si fuera un jefe final en algún videojuego, el alquimista los miro con completa confianza reflejada en sus ojos azules, mientras le repetir a Styil la frase de los homúnculos que había destruido.

-Stiyl, ¿sabías que? tus celos pueden matar-

El mago de fuego no dudo en respóndele en un tono molesto.

-¡Aureolus Izzard, Entrega a Index de inmediato o tendremos que matarte!-

Aureolus Izzard sin perder la expresión de superioridad, procedió a meter su mano en un bolsillo del pantalón, sacando una aguja dorada con la cual se apuñalo el cuello.

-Un fuerte golpe en el pecho para Styil-

Al terminar sus palabras, Styil recibió un golpe en el pecho lanzándolo hacia atrás, esto hizo reaccionar a Yuriko, lanzándose asía el alquimista, pero fue demasiado lenta, Aureolus Izzard ya se había apuñalado con otra aguja.

-Soy inalcanzable para la niña albina-

Yuriko al alcanzar a Aureolus Izzard no pasó nada, no más bien lo traspaso como si se tratara de una ilusión, rápidamente cambio los vectores de sus piernas traspasándole una patada, lo intento de nuevo para tener el mismo resultado, al darse cuenta que sus ataque no funcionaban busco tomar distancia cerca de Styil.

-Styil, ¿Qué clase de hechizo está utilizando?-

El mago de fuego se levantó con dificulta del piso, aun buscando algo de aliento con el cual responder.

-No estoy seguro aun, pero dado la naturaleza de su magia debe ser algo con la tierra como base-

-¡Si es tipo tierra, debería ser dedil contra los tipo agua!-

-¿Qué?-

-si le lanzamos algo con agua debería debilitarse, o hacerle daño-

-¿De dónde as sacado esa conclusión?

-Pokemon... y algunos RPGs-

Tanto Styil Magnus y Aureolus Izzard se preguntaron _-¿de qué estaba hablando?-_

La confusión causada por Yuriko no duro mucho tiempo, ya que Aureolus saco otra aguja dorada para apuñalarse el cuello.

-¡El mago de fuego levita hasta el techo!-

Dada la orden Styil empezó a elevarse hasta quedar suspendido en el techo, Yuriko al darse cuenta que estaban en una mala situación, busco ganar algo de tiempo haciendo una pregunta que la tenía inquieta desde hace tiempo.

-¿Por qué secuestraste a Index? ¿No querías salvarla?-

Aureolus Izzard miro directamente a los ojos rojos de Yuriko, el alquimista no vio odio hacia su persona, pero si miedo a algo, algo más grande y poderoso que él, de algún modo el miedo que la niña sentía fue trasmitido hacia él, no era el miedo que sentías cuando peleabas contra alguien más fuerte que tú, era un miedo más aterrador, era como mirar a la cara de un dragón que solo te ve como un aperitivo, a pesar de estar con todo tu poder, una gota de sudor bajo por el rostro de Aureolus.

-¡Responde!-

Aureolus salió de su transe, recordando que estaba en medio de una batalla, se dispuso a responder a Yuriko, pero con otra pregunta que no va al tema.

-¿Tu de verdad as visto algo muy aterrador, no?-

Yuriko se sobresaltó al escuchar la pregunta del alquimista, esa expresión fue la respuesta que ella le dio a Aureolus.

-¿Contra quién o qué te enfrentaste, para causar tal miedo?-

La niña albina no respondió, solo bajo la mirada mientras apretaba sus puños, ella tenía mucho remordimiento y miedo, recordó cuando Touma la salvo y el gran rey dragón que la derroto de un solo ataque, pero eso no venía en cuestión ahora solo importaba Index, sus traumas podían esperar.

-¡Yo te pregunte primero! ¡¿Qué quieres con Index?!-

Aureolus Izzard fruncido el ceño, le respondió con calma a su pregunta.

-Index va a morir por estrés del cerebro si no borran su memoria cada año, yo he encontrado la forma de evitar que eso ocurra, los vampiros tienen la capacidad de almacenar una cantidad infinita de información, si la trasformo en un vampiro la habré salvado-

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-

El que se rio no fue la niña blanca, sino el sacerdote que estaba flotando en el techo, Aureolus Izzard al escuchar la risa de Styil se enojó más.

-¡Styil Magnus, tus celos no tienen fin, no soportas que otro puede salvar a Index! ¿¡Estás dispuesto a dejarla perder sus memorias todos los años, porque tú no pudiste salvarla!?-

-¿De verdad crees que te dará las gracias por convertirla en un vampiro? Para un puritano ingles eso sería un insulto, la más grande ofensa de todas. Además ella ya fue salvada-

-¿¡Que!?-

La declaración de Styil dejo a Aureolus con los ojos abiertos, el intento pensar que había escuchado mal las palabras del mago de fuego, si sus palabras eran ciertas estos últimos 4 años trabajando sin descanso para salvar a Index serían para nada.

-Es comprensible que no te hayas enterado, después de todo desapareciste hace 4 años y ella fue salvada hace 2, no te mentiré, si estoy celoso de no ser yo quien la salvara, pero estoy feliz del echo que ya no esté sufriendo cada año-

-¡Espera! ¿¡Como la salvaron, ningún humano puede soportar tanta información!?-

-Eso era mentira-

-¿Qué?... ¿Mentira?-

-La Iglesia nos mintió, en realidad eso no existe el estrés de tal tipo, no podían permitirse el lujo que 103,000 grimorios mágicos estuvieran por ay haciendo lo que quisieran... solo fue un collar que le pusieron a Index-

Aureolus se quedó con la mirada en blanco sin ninguna expresión, Styil pensó que era su victoria ahora que ya no había por que luchar, pero Aureolus Izzard saco una aguja dorada y antes clavársela dijo.

-Tus celos matan, Styil-

Dicho esto se clavó la aguja en el cuello despedazando a Styil, toda su piel y ropas desaparecieron dejando solo los vasos sanguíneos y los órganos internos a la vista.

Yuriko que estaba debajo de la constelación de carne conocida como Styil, miro con horror a su compañero y luego le dirigió una mirada enojada al alquimista, este tenía una sonrisa con los ojos desorbitados perfecto para una máscara, el grito a todo pulmón mientras se clavaba otra aguja.

-¡UNA PISTOLA EN MI MANO DERECHA, UN TIRO SERA SUFICIENTE!-

De inmediato una pistola apareció en su mano derecha, el no perdió el tiempo y disparo sin apuntar, Yuriko intento esquivar la bala pero esta cambio su rumbo a ultimo segundo y logro darle en el hombro, lanzando a Yuriko hasta la pare, si no fuera por la mochila de acampar que traía seguramente se hubiera roto algún hueso.

Aureolus viendo a su oponente tan impotente, hizo que su sonrisa se expandiera aún más.

-No te preocupes, tu muerte será lenta-

Yuriko sin decir palabra alguna se levantó del piso, esto a Aureolus le dio risa y ganas de jugar con ella.

-Jeje, parece que ese bolso está muy pesado, que tal si te ayudo con eso-

Yuriko cargo hacia el a pesar de saber que no podía hacer nada, ella lo traspaso una y otra vez mientras buscaba detener la aguja, todo eso fue en vano, cuando se apuñalo dijo en voz baja las palabras enfurecieron a la niña albina.

-El bolso con todas sus cosas explotan-

Yuriko esperaba una explosión con fuego, pero solo se desgarro con todas sus cosas adentro, cientos de miles de pejinas de mangas volaron por toda la oficina, Aureolus tomo una para ver que dibujos traía, eso fue un gran error, tan pronto como la miro su sonrisa fue cambiada por una de asco, en sus manos estaba un dibujo de 3 hombres desnudos en un abraso, uno con el cabello negro y de punta, otro con el cabello azul y el tercero con pelo amarillo.

Styil que estaba hecho una constelación de carne, no pudo evitar pensar que era mejor que tuviera los vibradores que los mangas.

Aureolus Izzard tiro la hoja a un lado ya habiendo recuperado la compostura, saco otra aguja dorada y dijo con vos muy calmada.

-Todas estas hojas se queman hasta desaparecer-

Así todos los mangas fueron quemados, no quedo ni las cenizas, Aureolus se dirigió a Yuriko que tenía la mirada baja mientras se mantiene de pie.

-Tus gustos son asquerosos, las personas del mismo sexo no pueden amarse, esos sentimientos son falsos, además va contra las leyes de la naturales y la religo...-

-¡CAAAAAAAABROOOOOOOONNNNNN! ¡NO ME VENGAS CON ESO! ¿¡QUE TIENE DE MALO TENER SENTIMIENTOS POR UNA PERSONA DEL MISMO SEXO!? ¿¡ES MALO TENER UN AMOR PURO DE HOMBRE A HOMBRE, O DE MUJER A MUEJER!? ¿¡ESTO NO ES FALSO SON PUROS Y VERDADEROS, QUE NO PUEDAS ENTENDERLO NO LOS HACE MENOS!? ¿¡ESTA EN CONTRA DE LA RELIJION, ENTONSES DONDE LO DICE!? Y ¡LOS HUMANOS CAMBIAMOS LA NATURALESA A NUESTRO ANTOJO! NO ME VENGAS CON TALES ESTUPIDESES Y SERMONES VASIOS, INTENTANDO CLASIFICAR COMO MALO A LO QUE NO PUEDES ENTENDER!-

Aureolus miro como Yuriko jadeaba después de su discurso, de cierto modo le dio miedo y curiosidad por la forma de pensar de la niña, pero no tenía tiempo para hablar con ella, el saco otra aguja mientras decía.

-Se acabó, una pistola en cada mano de 10 cañones, cargadas y preparadas para matar-

De pronto algo que nadie que se esperaba paso, no se materializo nada, Aureolus Izzard sumido en la confusión intento calmarse y repetir el procedimiento. Pero de igual manera nada paso, lo intento otra vez nada, otra vez nada, otra vez nada , otra vez nada, otra vez nada, otra vez nada, otra vez nada, otra vez nada, otra vez nada, otra vez nada, otra vez nada, otra vez nada, otra vez nada, otra vez nada, otra vez nada, otra vez nada, otra vez nada, otra vez nada, otra vez nada, otra vez nada, otra vez nada, otra vez nada, otra vez nada, ya cuando agoto sus agujas entro en un completo pánico, miro a Styil que seguía en la forma de constelación de carne, él pensó que podría estar haciendo algo pero desecho la idea, cuando bajo la mirada a la niña que estaba con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro.

-Así que te diste cuenta-

Aureolus con una expresión de terror, miraba a la niña blanca que Styil llamaba "monstruo" recordó algo que había leído hace tiempo sobre los demonios.

"Los demonios no tiene una forma exacta, ellos pueden adaptar su apariencia a lo más conveniente para ellos"

¿Esta persona podía ser un demonio, en la forma de una niña delgada y albina? La respuesta no podía ser respondida en ese momento, porque esa persona llamada monstruo y demonio empezó a hablar.

-Te mostrare la determinación de Accelerator-

Aureolus Izzard miro como el demonio al frente de él, empezaba a sangrar por todo su cuerpo, mientras respiraba como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, ella bajo la mira y le dedico la sonrisa más sádica y malvada que el alquimista haya visto en su vida, antes abrir las puertas del infierno que eran sus labios.

-¡YAOI HARD!-

**Parte 10.**

Un doctor con cara de rana hablaba con su paciente, mientras era atendido por una enfermera, que estaba cubierto de vendas por todo el cuerpo, este paciente no era una niña albina, era un chico con el pelo de punta.

-Cielos, en menos de 2 semanas al vuelto al hospital ¿cómo haces para enojar a tantas mujeres?-

-No es algo que quiera hacer, todo fue un accidente y mala suerte-

La enfermera al terminar con su trabajo salió de la habitación, el doctor rápidamente se acercó al chico para hablarle mejor.

-¿Tú eres un camarada?-

-¿Qué?-

-Tienes el fetiche de enfermeras ¿verdad?-

-¿Crees que me deje dar una paliza por eso?-

-¿Y bien lo eres compañero?-

-No, claro que no, lo mío son las nee-chans-

El doctor con se alejó de su paciente, con una cara algo diseccionada.

-¿De veras?-

-Sí, no tengo fetiches por las enfermeras-

-Pues si me preguntas a mi yo lo aria en el quirófano-

-Para, para, no quiero saber sobre los fetiches de mi doctor-

El doctor con cara de rana de disponía a irse, pero antes le dedico una últimas palabras.

-Ya tienes visitas, eres un hombre con mucha suerte-

Cuando el doctor salió de manera casi, inmediata entro una niña albina cubierta de vendas y un yeso en su brazo derecho entro, Touma se quedó sin palabras al ver a su amiga en ese estado, a pesar de que ella tenía una sonrisa de felicidad absoluta.

Yuriko se dirigió a una silla que estaba cerca de la cama del paciente, Touma pretendía hacerle preguntas a su amiga pero, ella hablo primero.

-Touma-san lo hice, la salve-

La niña blanca coloco sus manos en sus rodilla mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa con las mejillas coloradas, esto era muy lindo de parte de Yuriko.

Al verla Touma no pudo evitar sentirse apenado, él quería decir algo pero la que tuvo la palabra de nuevo fue la niña en la silla.

-Gracias Touma-san, sino hubiera sido por ti seguramente, no la podría haber salvado... Yo cumpliré la promesa que te hice-

Las palabras de Yuriko dejaron a Touma Kamijou con muchas dudas, por lo que pudo entender, ella estaba feliz por salvar a alguien y acabo envuelta en vendas por la culpa de él, ahora era el turno para hablar de Touma, así que el comenzó con la pregunta más importante.

-Yuriko ¿Estas bien?-

La niña albina miro a Kamijou con los ojos bien abiertos, hubo un silencio por un corto periodo de tiempo donde nadie dijo nada, hasta que unas gotas salieron de los ojos rojos de Yuriko.

Kamijou al ver las lágrimas, intento buscar algo que decir para calmarla, pero antes de poder encontrar las palabras la niña hablo con una sonrisa.

-Sí, estoy bien-

Touma se sonrojo al ver una expresión tan linda de parte de Yuriko, el busco otra cosa que decir pero nuevamente la niña albina fue la que hablo, mientras se levantaba de la silla y se movía a la puerta.

-Voy a comprar algo de café, té traeré un poco-

Dicho esto la niña salió por la puerta, dejando a un Kamijou sonrojado y perdido en sus pensamientos.

_-¿que fue eso? Yuriko puede ser realmente linda abecés... casi siempre-_

PLOF.

Los pensamientos de Touma fueron interrumpidos por una puerta que se abrió con fuerza, Kamijou al ver a la persona al frente a el pensó que era algún familiar de Yuriko, cabellos plateado, piel blanca no tanto como la de Yuriko pero si muy blanca, ojos verde pero lo que más resaltaba era un traje de monja que la hacía parecer una taza de té, Touma intento ser educado pero la monja dijo una verdad.

-Tú hiciste llorar a Yuriko-

Sin ninguna otra cosa que decir, la monja se lanzó a morder a un chico desafortunado.

-FUUUUUUUKOOOOOOTAAAAAAAAAA-

**Omake.**

En la máquinas de bebidas del hospital había una niña albina cubierta de vendas y un yeso en su brazo derecho, comprando felizmente una cantidad desproporcionada de café, las personas que pasaban por ay querían hablar con ella en especial los chico, pero nadie se atrevía a acercarse, no que supieran que se trataba de Accelerator el sper más fuerte de toda Ciudad Academia, era porque parecía inalcanzable, si les preguntaran ahora cuál sería su deseo seguramente dirían "poder alcanzarla" esa era la belleza que desprendía la niña albina, para todos los hombres menos a uno.

Un sacerdote de casi 2 metros con algunas vendas y con el pelo rojo hasta los hombros se acercó a la niña albina como si nada, cuando se colocó al frente de ella dijo unas palabras, que hicieron enojaron a todos los hombres de alrededor.

-Al fin te encuentro monstruo-

El lugar callo en silencio por la grosería del tipo cosplay, algunos chicos se estaban preparando para defender a la niña, pero ella le hablo como si no le importara ser insultada.

-Styil, como siguen tus heridas-

-No es nada-

-¿A pesar de haberte convertido en una "constelación de carne" no tienes casi ninguna herida?-

-¿Que clases de nombre es "constelación de carne"?-

-Bueno, eso no importa si estás bien... ¿Qué ay de tu mente? ¿Dejara alguna secuela mi último ataque?-

-Perdí la consciencia después de que tu bolso fuera destruido, es como si mi mente me obligara a olvidar lo que pasó-

-Styil... tu mente es sabia... y por el bien de tu salud mental, jamás intentes recordarlo-

Styil sintió miedo en ese momento, cele fue recordado que esta niña delgada era muy aterradora y el motivo de porque la llamaba monstruo.

De igual forma los hombres que estaban mirándolos sintieron miedo por instinto, ya todas las ganas que tenían de hablar con ella se fueron alejando, junto con la niña albina que cargaba una bolsa llena de café negro.

**Notas.**

¿Y qué les pareció?

Al pobre de Touma le subí el nivel en su harén, tuvo su primer encuentro con Index y con Mugino.

Como todos lo habrán sabido Yuriko uso magia, por eso está toda herida y no coloque como la uso por obvias razones.

En el siguiente cap se dirá dónde estaba Index, la relación entra las hermanas y los niños huérfanos, Touma conocerá a otros niveles 5 y Komoe conocerá a Styil.

Por ultimo para los que están leyendo mi otro fic, lo tengo medio detenido, tengo ideas pero no terminan de cuadrar, además es más difícil escribir desde el punto de vista de un niño traumatizado, por lo que no quiero poner cuatro loqueras al azar, intentare seguir el otro fic lo más serio posible pero es más probable que salga antes el cap 4 de Yuriko.


	5. capitulo 04

Hola a pasada mucho tiempo desde que actualice este fic, seguro algunos pensaron que estaría abandonado… y lo estuvo un tiempo, ha vuelto…. Y no sé cuándo venga el siguiente Cap.

Me gustaría hacer una pequeña aclaración, alguien que me conoce pensó que no me agradaban las fujoshi a causa de este fic, la cosa es al revés tengo debilidad por las fujoshi en especial las que no tienen miedo de decir lo que piensan, ojo a mí no me gusta el yaoi ni el yuri pero lo respeto.

Le voy a empezar a poner nombre a los capítulos, si no les gusta díganmelo.

No soy dueños de TAMNI

**Capítulo 4. Un día cotidiano.**

**Parte 1.**

Stiyl Magnus era un mago de fuego muy habilidoso, él había logrado controlar un hechizo de clase papal, para proteger a la persona que amaba, pero ahora se enfrentaba a un enemigo con el que no podía luchar sin importar cuantos hechizos usase, Stiyl tenía que llenar el estómago de Index sin causar un incendio.

-Stiyl, ¡tengo hambre! ¡Tengo hambre! ¡Tengo hambre!-

-Ya escuche la primera ves Index, por favor ten algo de paciencia, no soy muy bueno en la cocina-

Stiyl y Index fueron abandonados en Ciudad Academia después que Aureolus Izzard llegara a Inglaterra predicando sobre la homosexualidad, los superiores de la iglesia pensaron que se trataba de un espíritu, después de oír las descripciones que dio.

"Una persona de cabellos y piel tan blancos como la nieve, me abrió y me enseño que las personas del mismo sexo se pueden amar"

Cuando le dijeron que no podía regresar hasta haber hecho el exorcismo, intento explicar que no se trataba de un espíritu cometiendo el error de llamarlo monstruo y no podía ser exorcizado, la iglesia pensando que Stiyl ya estaba en mal estado le dijo que, no hiciera nada innecesario enviaran a un santo a solucionar el problema lo antes posible, pero se tardaría un poco y por el su propio bien abstente de hacer cualquier actos lascivos con una persona del mismo sexo.

Todas estas cosas, una tras otra hicieron que Stiyl sintiera rencor contra la niña blanca.

-Stiyl, algo se está quemando-

Si ella no hubiera usado el ataque que borro su memoria, no tendría que pasar por todo esto, pero tampoco podría estar viviendo en una casa con Index, no es que fuera a hacer algo, pero seguían siendo dos adolescentes de 14 y 15 años viviendo solos en un departamento viejo y destartalado.

-Hay humo en la cocina ¿Que estas preparando, Stiyl?-

Si hubieran regresado a Inglaterra existía la posibilidad de obtener la custodia de Index, podrían haber vivido los 2 en una casa digna, tener las 3 comidas como banquetes reales todos los días y cuando Stiyl regresara a casa Index le saludaría con un abraso, mientras le decía _"Bienvenido a casa Stiyl"_ sin embargo a causa de un monstruo tenían que quedarse en Ciudad Academia, hasta que llegara un santo y...

-¡LA COMODA SE QUEMA!-

Stiyl al darse cuenta del estado de la comida, rápidamente la saca de la sartén y la sirve en la mesa, lo que era antes la comida ahora se trataba de carbón.

-¿Stiyl que preparaste?-

-... Es pan tostado con miel-

-A, está bien-

Ya sabiendo que iba a comer Index se metió 5 pedazos de carbón en la boca y exclamo.

-¡Esta delicioso!-

-... ¿Deberás? Entonces yo también lo comeré-

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! ¡Stiyl! ¿¡Por qué te desmallaste!? ¡Está saliendo espuma por tu boca!-

Ese día Stiyl aprendió un par de cosas, la primera. Index puede comer cualquier cosa sin importar su estado, la segunda. No debe usar la magia para tostar un pan y por último, las ambulancias en Ciudad Academia son muy cómodas.

**Parte 2.**

En una cierta escuela secundaria un chico con los pelos de punta le estaba intentado explicar a su profesora de 135cm el motivo del porque había llegado tarde.

-Kamijou-chan, a pesar de que estemos en Ciudad Academia tu escusa es muy fantasiosa-

-Pero Komoe-sensei, si un tipo que grita agallas por todos lados y lanza personas con un poder en sus puños, se enfrenta a otro que le salen alas blancas de la espalda ¿cómo podría dejar a esa pobre niña en medio?-

-Esa no es excusa para llegar tarde, a las clases de verano ¿Kamijou-chan sabes que estoy haciendo lo posible para que logres pasar de año?-

Touma se quedó callado mirando a los ojos de su profesora que parecía una niña de primaria a punto de llorar.

-Lo siento Komoe-sensei, no volverá a pasar-

-Bien, mientras lo entiendas y no ocurra de nuevo no, aun podrás graduarte-

-Gracias, Komoe-sensei-

**Parte 3.**

Yuriko estaba en un amala situación, o más bien las personas a su alrededor estaban en una muy mala situación, habían unos 13 delincuentes acorralándola en un callejón sin salida, normalmente se pensaría que la niña albina estaba en peligro, pero en este caso era lo contrario los delincuentes estaban en problemas.

-Oye Shiro-chan ¿no quieres pasar un buen rato con nosotros?-

-No tienes por qué temer, te dejaremos ir cuando acabemos-

-Claro no sabría decirte cuando pase eso-

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-

Si los pobres delincuentes supieran a quien le estaban hablando podrían ocurrir dos escenarios, en el primero todos huirían por sus vidas y en el segundo intentarían quitarle el título del más fuerte.

-Ey pareces tener una piel muy suave, déjame tocarla un poco-

-No, no, por favor no me toquen, no quisiera lastimar a nadie-

-¿Lastimarnos? ¿Tu?-

-Sí, me gustaría irme de inmediato y no causarles ningún problema-

-¿Y tú quién te has creído?-

El delincuente que le respondió, saco un bastón eléctrico modificado para mayores descargas, y se dispuso a golpear a Yuriko pero antes que el golpe llegara un rayo azulado choco contra él y lo dejo inconsciente, los otros delincuentes al ver cómo había acabado su compañero, sacaron navajas tubos y otras armas eléctricas, en dirección de donde vino el rayo.

Al comienzo del callejón estaba parada una niña con el uniforme de Tokiwaday, ella tenía el cabello corto de color marrón y botaba un aura eléctrica a su alrededor, los 12 delincuentes que quedaban no sabían quién era pero si sabían que era fuerte.

-Oigan delincuentes ¿no les da pena asaltar a una niña indefensa en pleno día?-

Los delincuentes al oír su voz sintieron la gran confianza que tenía, ellos sabían que los que tenían mucha confianza tenían un gran poder, y también sabían que podían usar eso en su contra, los 8 de los delincuentes se pusieron a los lados buscando un punto siego, otro saco el caído del medio, y los otros 3 fueron a buscar al rehén más cercano que era la niña albina, pero antes que pudieran tocarla ella desapareció al frente de ellos, los pobres delincuentes se dieron cuenta que ella dejo la verdad cuando hablo de lastimaros.

La chica eléctrica se preparó para pelear, pero antes de poder freír a los delincuentes una rostro familiar apareció afrente de ella, era blanco por todas partes excepto sus ojos rojos.

-Raigun-san, por favor no le haga daño a estas personas-

Misaka duro un momento en poder reaccionar, a la aparición repentina de Yuriko.

-¿Qué? ¿Espera, te das cuenta de lo que querían ellos de ti?-

-...Si, pero no creo que debas lastimaros de todos modos-

-... eres mucho más pacifista de lo que creía-

-¿Eso es malo?-

-Si ni siquiera quieres defenderte si, y mucho-

-Pero esto me parece solo bieolen...-

PLAF CRUJE

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

En medio de la charla de Yuriko y Misaka uno de los delincuentes con tubo en mano, salio a pegarle a la niña albina, ese fue un gran error, el brazo del pobre tipo ahora estaba en una posición muy dolorosa, los demás al ver eso se lanzaron para vengar a su compañero, fue otro gran error ya que un solo rayo azulado los dejo a todos inconscientes.

Yuriko al ver la escena frente a ella se dio cuenta que había fallados en salvar a los pobre delincuentes.

-Raigun-san ¿no crees que te pasaste un poco?-

-¿Qué? Accelerator-san estos tipos querían hacerte cosas pervertidas-

-¿Crees que hubieran podido?-

En la mente de Misaka paso una imagen de todos los delincuentes con los huesos fracturados, hemorragia, contusiones y cualquier otra cosa que no pueda ser contada como daño superficial.

CLIN TAPF PLIN

Al escuchar el ruido Misaka y Yuriko voltearon, para ver al delincuente que estaba sacando su amigo inconsciente, esto le heló la piel al pobre chico que sintió como si 2 reyes demonios los estuvieran mirando, tuvo que correr dejando a sus compañeros atrás, esto sin duda era cobarde pero también era lo más inteligente.

**Parte 4.**

Kamijou Touma después de haber terminado sus clases, fue en busca de sus zapatos pero lo que encontró en su casillero además de sus zapatos lo dejo atónito, era un objeto rectangular de color rosado, echo de papel aparentemente muy costoso, tenía escrito _"para mi amado To-chan"_ y un corazón en el medio, era una carta de amor sin duda alguna.

Touma la agito con una mano por si tenía algún explosivo, la olio en caso que tuviera veneno en la reviso muy detalladamente antes de abrirla, después de todo él había aprendido que el desbordaba de mala suerte y los delincuentes lo adoraban a él, si algo como esto le fuera a pasar él sabía que vendría con consecuencias mucho peores o sería una trampa, de alguien que le tuviera rencor por quitarle a su novia, aunque esto último lo ignoraba.

Después de verificar que la carta no tuviera ningún tipo de trampa se dispuso a abrirla, despego el corazón con mucho cuidado, luego saco el papel de dentro despacio y comenzó a leer lo que decía la carta.

"_To-chan lamento haber tardado tanto en responder, pero estaba asustada de verte en tu estado actual, al final me he dado cuenta que no sacare nada huyendo, quiero verte y que formemos nuevos recuerdos, estoy consciente que no me recuerdas y esos momentos felices que pasamos nunca volverán a ti, pero quiero intentar ganar tu corazón una vez más y que me vuelvas a llamar como solías hacerlo"_

"_Te estaré esperando en la pastelería, La Dama a las 3:00 pm, con amor Shokuhou Misaki tu amiga de la infancia y la primera persona que salvaste"_

Touma estaba a punto de llorar tras leer la carta, pero tuvo mala suerte la carta decía _" Te estaré esperando la pastelería, La Dama a las 3:00 pm"_ y ya eran las 2:47 pm, no tenía tiempo para ponerse a pensar las cosas, así que salió corriendo a esa pastelería a sabiendas que no llegaría a la hora.

-¡FUUUUKOOOOOODAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

**Parte 5.**

Saten Ruiko y Uiharu Kazari tenían las miradas puestas en la niña que había traído su amiga Misaka Mikoto, la niña era completamente blanca desde su piel hasta las puntas de sus cabellos y tenía la apariencia de una princesa.

La niña blanca se inclinó para presentarse a las 2 niñas que tenía delante de ella.

-Es un gusto en conocerlos, soy Suzushina Yuriko-

-¿A? ¡sí! Es un placer, soy Saten Ruiko-

La Saten también se inclinó imitando a Yuriko, por otra parte Uiharu solo se quedó viendo a la niña albina frente a ella, ella se quedó un rato en esa posición hasta que reacciono cuando su falda fue levantada por Saten.

-¡Aaaa! Sa-Santen-san, deja de hacer eso-

-Más importante preséntate, estas siendo muy grosera-

Cuando Uiharu entendió lo grosera que estaba siendo, rápidamente se inclinó y se presentó, a Yuriko que hora tenía una cara roja por como Saten le levanto la falta a Uiharu en público.

-Soy Uiharu Kazari, es un placer conocerte Suzushina-saAAAAAAA, Saten-san deja de levantar mi falda-

-Lo siento es que no me pude contenerme al verte en esa pose-

Yuriko al ver de nuevo como le levantaban la falta a Uiharu se sonrojo y coloco sus manos en su falda, Saten al darse cuenta de que había comenzado con el pie izquierdo intento aclarar que ella solo vivía para levantar la falda de Uiharu.

-Suzushina-san no lo malinterprete, yo nunca intentaría levantar la falda de una niña... a menos que se trate de Uiharu-

-Bien, ya que las presentaciones están listas vamos a Josep, Kuroko no debe tardar en llegar-

Misaka hablo al ver la cara toda colorada de Yuriko e intentando que se movieran al restaurante.

**Parte 6.**

Una profesora de 135cm estaba regresando a su casa, un pequeño edificio de apartamentos todo destartalado, ella hasta hace poco le estaba dando clases a un estudiantes problemático que avió llegado tarde con la excusa de que estaba en una pelea con un tipo con agallas y un ángel, sin duda la escusa más rara que le hayan dado en toda su vida como profesora.

Komoe subió las escaleras para llegar a su casa, cuando ella ya estaba en el segundo piso vio como unos 3 robots de limpieza estaban al frente de la habitación de al lado, se notaba que tenían problema limpiando algo grande pero no se podía divisar bien lo que era, la profesora por curiosidad se acercó a lo que estaban intentando limpiar.

GURI GURI

Al escuchar el ruido parecido a un estómago reclamando por comida, intento con más esfuerzo ver que estaban limpiando los robots, cunado logro abrirse paso vio como una monja tendida en medio del pasillo, rápidamente aparto los hojalatas que estaban molestando a la monje y la tomo en sus pequeños brazos.

-¿¡Hermana!? ¿Estás bien?-

-Hambre- GURI GURI

La profesora de 135 cm pensó a ver escuchado mal las palabras de la monja en sus brazos, asique se acercó un poco más para escuchar mejor.

-Hambre-

La monja levanto la cabeza y miro a Komoe a los ojos.

-Te agradecería si pudieras alimentarme-

**Parte 7.**

Cuando Kamijou Touma por fin había logrado llegar al café _"La Dama"_ eran más de las 5, él se había perdido y fue perseguido por unos delincuentes que intentaron atacar a una niña, por su puesto el héroe tuvo que intervenir causando que llegara tarde.

Touma miro la parte de afuera del café tenía la apariencia de ser muy caro, en lugar donde él no podría pagar ni una sola taza de café, ese tipo de lugar era el café _"La Dama"_ pero Touma tenía que ver a esa persona Shokuhou Misaki fuera quien fuera, ella estaba al tanto de su pérdida de memoria y lo conocía de antes de eso, seguramente podría darle algunas respuestas de quien era él.

Cuando entro al café lo primero que noto es que desde dentro todo parecía más caro, si en la entrada no podía pagar una sola taza de café, en la parte de adentro no podría pagar un vaso de agua, todos los asientos parecían muy cómodos, los clientes eran refinados y los meseros parecían profesionales de élites.

-Kamijou-sama, es un placer tenerlo de vuelta-

De la nada una maid le hablo a Touma como si él fuera un cliente regular, la maid era una belleza no tenía un pecho grande ni un trasero genial, pero si tenía un aura que tranquilizaría y atraería a cualquier hombre.

Touma intento saludar a la maid con casualidad.

-Hola... Estoy aquí para ver a Shokuhou Misaki-

-Por supuesto, Shokuhou-sama ya nos informó que vendría, por favor Kamijou-sama siga me-

Touma siguió a la maid hasta el final del pasillo, en el recorrido sintió como unas cuantas miradas que le helaron la sangre.

En el final del pasillo había unas puertas que daban a habitaciones individuales aisladas, la maid guio a Touma hasta una de ellas que quedaba al fondón del pasillo.

-Aquí Shokuhou-sama le está esperando, si necesita algo por favor no dude en tocar el botón de llamada, siempre estaré lista para servirle-

-Gracias-

Touma le dedico una sonrisa sincera a la maid mientras pensaba _-Esta chica es toda una profesional, si llego a tener suficiente dinero volveré a venir-_

Después que la maid se hubiera retirado Touma abrió la puerta, al entrar a la habitación lo primero que noto es que era más pequeña de lo que esperaba, no debía medir más que una habitación de 4X4, en el medio estaba una mesa con dos silla adornadas como si fuera una telas de arañas y los más resaltaste de todo, sentada en una de las sillas existía una bella chica de cabellos dorados y ojos en forma de estrellas.

Touma se quedó en la puerta abierta viendo a la niña de ojos estrellados, no pudo evitar pensar que se acababa de equivocar de puerta, pera la niña le hablo sacándolo de sus dudas.

-To-cha... Kamijou-san. Me alegro que hallas venido, por favor toma asiento tengo muchas cosas que contarte-

-¿A? Si-

Touma se sentó en la silla desocupada con adornos de tela de araña frente a la chica, antes de recordar que había llegado unas cuantas horas tarde.

-¿Shokuhou-san?-

-Espera-

La niña de ojos estrellados de tubo a Touma antes de poder formular otras preguntas, tenía una mirada triste pero calmada, era como si estuviera feliz de que estuviera vivo pero le causaba dolor verlo.

-To-chan... seguramente tienes muchas preguntas, pero primero déjame hablar a mí, necesito declararte un par de cosas y asegurarme de otras-

Touma se quedó callado sin quitar la vista de la niña rubia, ella parecía una persona muy frágil ahora, como si fuera a llorar si no se desahogaba con alguien.

-... Está bien te escucho-

-Gracias... para comenzar yo soy Shokuhou Misaki, la nivel 5 numero 5 de ciudad academia, tengo 14 años, pero lo más importante soy tu amiga de la infancia...-

La niña hizo una pausa antes de continuar.

-Y nosotros 2 logramos salvar a todos los involucrados en el proyecto de "cambio a nivel 6"-

**Parte 8.**

En un restaurante familiar un grupo de 4 niñas de la escuela media se dedicaba a platicar, mientras esperaban los postres que habían ordenado.

-¿Suzushina-san, de casualidad no nos hemos visto antes?-

La niña con una diadema de flores en la cabeza le pregunto a la niña albina, con mucha curiosidad.

-Pues es posible que hallas escuchado de mí, o me viste en alguna revista-

-¿¡Que eres famosa!?-

-Algo así, pero no mucho-

-Pero sigues siendo famosa-

La otra niña que levanta faldas se metió en la conversación, provocando que Yuriko agarrara su falda por instinto, esto hizo sentir un poco mal a Saten.

-Suzushina-san ya le dije que yo solo vivo para levantar la falda de Uiharu-

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

De la nada Uiharu pego un grito anchando los ojos asía Yuriko, todos en el restaurante se quedaron viendo a la persona que acababa de asustarlos a todos, ella rápidamente saco un ordenador portátil y busco algo en los archivos.

-¡Ya sé quién es Suzushina-san! ¿¡Cómo no me pude dar cuenta antes!?-

En una mesa un tanto lejana 4 chicos de escuela superior que parecían delincuentes, están viendo el alboroto que causaba la niña con flores en la cabeza, uno de ellos aparentemente el líder le hablo a los otros 3, en un tono autoritario.

-Oigan, esa niña albina justo a la grito me párese haberla visto antes-

-Creo que yo también la vi en una revista-

-Ahora que lo dicen ¿ella no estaba en la TV el otro día?-

-Ya que es una celebridad vamos saludarla y a pasarla bien como es debido-

Los 4 delincuentes se pararon y se dirigieron a las niña de escuela media, cuando estuvieron a unos pocos pasos se prepararon para hablar, pero el sonido de una persona se escucho por todo el restaurante callando a los delincuentes.

-NNNOOOOOO, ES DEMASIADO GRANDE-

El sonido del hombre venia de la computadora de Uiharu, ay se mostraba un torneo de cartas con hologramas gigantes, era el torneo de SYU (Seme Yaoi Uke) celebrado en Tokio.

**Parte 9.**

En el torneo de cartas SYU celebrado en la ciudad de Tokio, se estaba llevando el último combate, por el lado del Semen estaba Yuyushita una niña albina de Ciudad academia, y del lado Uke estaba NaruSasu una niña vestida con dibujos muy hard.

Era el turno de Yuyushita y pretendía terminar con todo en ese turno (Solo voy a poner las cartas)

-NaruSasu-san, ha sido un honor pelear contra ti-

-Lo mismo digo Yuyushita-san, no había tenido ningún oponente digno desde hacía mucho tiempo, tienes todo mi respeto como fujoshi-

-Es un alago... ¡pero es hora de acabar con todo!-

Yuyushina saco de su maso tres cartas dándole seis en su mano.

-Primero utilizare "Uno nuevo para un gigote"-

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Con esa carta acabas de dejar a mi Uke solo en el salón de clases!? ¿Porque?-

Yuyushita no dijo nada, en vez de eso le mostró dos cartas más en su mano "El mal profesor" y "Degustar en la escuela" cuando NaruSasu las vio se quedó sin palabras, apenas pudo respirar cuando se pusieron en la pesa dos profesores más dando un total de tres.

-¡Aun no acabo! ¡También usare "Éxtasis" y "20cm más" para cada uno! Con esto tus puntos ya casi no existen... yo término mi turno-

NaruSasu fue a sacar una carta de su maso pero antes de poder tocar algo sus puntos segaron a cero, todos se quedaron confundidos menos Yuyushita que tenía una sonrisa muy sádica, NaruSasu intento buscar el motivo de su perdida, pero Yuyushita le respondió antes de poder llegar a una conclusión.

-No se pude soportar la unión de "El mal profesor" "Éxtasis" y "20cm más" multiplicado por tres, no importa que tan resistente sea tu Uke mi unión se Seme es inigualable-

NaruSasu estaba cayendo de rodillas pero antes de tocar el piso un brazo la detuvo, era Yuyushita que la estaba sosteniendo con sus delgadas manos, las dos se miraron a los ojos y la ganadora empezó a hablar.

-No te rindas, incluso si perdiste este año puedes ganar en el siguiente, de echo yo quiero luchar contra ti nuevamente y hacer un hermoso yaoi holográfico con usted, nada más levanta la cara para ver la flor de nuestra pelea ¿No es hermoso? ¿No te gustaría hacer algo aún mejor?-

Todo el auditorio se quedó en silencio esperando la respuesta de NaruSasu, con la cara envuelta en lágrimas asintió, esta fue la señal para que todos se pusieran de pie y empezar a gritar.

-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

-VIVA YUYUSHITA-SAMA-

-VIVA YUYUSHITA-SAMA-

-VIVA LA DIOSA DEL YAOI, YUYUSHITA-SAMA-

-VIVA YUYUSHITA-SAMA-

**Parte 10.**

Kamijou Touma acaba de oír la historia de su vida antes de perder la memoria de parte de Shokuhou Misaki.

-Resumiendo todo, soy Kamijou Touma un nivel 0 con el poder de negar habilidades llamado "imagine breaker", estudio en una escuela sin nombre, mi pasatiempo es salvar damiselas en apuros y meterme en problemas, tengo las peores clasificaciones de mi clase no por ser idiota sino por nunca estudio, mis padres son Kamijou Touya un hombre de negocios, mi madre es Kamijou Shina una ama de casa que practica parapente, y tú eres Shokuhou Misaki la nivel 5 numero 5 "Metal Out" la Reina de Tokiwaday y mi amiga de la infancia ¿no?-

-Fui la primera persona que salvaste, y detuvimos el experimento de "Cambio a nivel 6" liberando a las hermana junto a Accelerator y los niños huérfanos-

Touma intenta asimilar la gran cantidad de datos que acababa de escuchar, pero había aún muchas cosas que no encajaban, como "soy un nivel 0 con el poder de negar habilidades llamado imagine breaker" y también estaba eso de detener el experimento "Cambio a nivel 6" que no entendía nada, pero lo más intrigante era "mi pasatiempo es salvar damiselas en apuros y meterme en problemas" _-¿Qué clase de pasatiempo era ese?-_

-Shokuhou-san-

-Mi-chan-

-... ¿Qué?-

-Llámame Mi-chan, solías hacerlo siempre que te dirigías a mí y yo te llamaba To-chan-

Touma no pudo evitar pensar _"que era muy infantil"_

-No es infantil, ya que somos amigos de la infancia es normal que tengamos apodos-

-Pero que sean... ¿Estabas leyendo mi mente?-

-No me hace falta, con el tiempo que llevamos juntos no necesito mi poder para leer tu mente-

Ahora a Touma le paso por la cabeza _"¿Mi mente es tan simple?"_

-Tu mente no es simple To-chan, es todo el tiempo que llevo conociéndote-

-Jeje, supongo que somos muy cercanos-

Misaki envés de responder le ha Touma saco un control remoto de su bolso, y le hizo una petición.

-To-chan, podrías serrar tus ojos un momento-

-¿Para qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer con ese control remoto?-

-Te mostrare lo cercanos que somos-

Touma se debatió un poco si debía hacerle caso a la persona que tenía al frente, después de unos pocos segundos accedió y cerro ambos ojos, no pasaron 5 segundos para sentir una agradable sensación de calor en los labios, rápidamente abrió los ojos y encontró la cara de Misaki sobre la suya envuelta en un beso.

Solo duro unos segundos para que Misaki rompiera el beso, Touma estaba en estado de shock mirando a la cara sonriente de Misaki, mientras ella decía.

-Ya tengo tus 2 primeras beses-

-¿e?-

-Cuando éramos pequeños tome tu primer beso, y ahora que perdiste la memoria e tomado tu segundo primer beso, yo estoy enamorada de ti To-chan-

Touma que tenía el cerebro hecho un lio intento responderle a Misaki mientras movía las manos de derecha a izquierda.

-¿A?... ¿¡Eto!? ¡¿Yo?!-

-No necesito una respuesta ahora, sé que mis sentimientos no te llegaran en este momento, pero tengo pensado hacer que te enamores locamente de mí, prepárate porque "Shokuhou Misaki tu amiga de la infancia" te declara la guerra-

Dicho esto Misaki salió de la habitación olvidándose de su bolso, y dejando a un pobre Touma aun con mucho lag.

**Parte 11.**

Shirai Kuroko una tele trasportadora nivel 4, con coletas gemelas y miembro del Juicio, se enfrentaba a un sin número de fujoshi enloquecidas buscando llegar donde estaba su diosa Yuyushita-sama, esto era peor que enfrentarse con delincuentes normales, por el simple hecho de que no podía usar la violencia para controlar la situación.

-¡Por favor cálmense, este es el Juicio!-

-¡Yuyushita-sama ha vuelto!-

-¡Yuyushita-sama no estaba muerta!-

-¡Firme mi manga, Yuyushita-sama!-

-¡CALMENSE O ARRESTARE A TODAS!-

-¡YUYUSHITA-SAMA, SEA MI ONE-SAMA!-

-... ¡ARRESTARE A TODAS, MENOS A MI COMPAÑERA PECADORA!-

Kuroko a punto de perder la paciencia por el gran número de fans, noto unos cabellos castaños vistiendo el mismo uniforme que ella, rápidamente se tele transporto al medio de todo el alboroto.

En medio de todo había 3 personas que conocía y una extraña sentados en una mesa, al no tener tiempo que perder tomo las manos de Misaka y Saten para sacarlas ay, las dejo a unas pocas cuadras del lugar y se regresó en busca de las otras 2, tomo las manos y se tele transporto pero algo paso, debieron haber aparecidos las 3 juntas al lado de Misaka y Satén.

-WAAAAAA-

PLAF

Shirai Kuroko apareció en el aire justamente debajo de una bañera en un baño público.

-¿Que paso? ¿Mi poder se salió de control?-

-¿Estas bien? Dice Misaka preocupada por la persona que apareció de la nada-

Al escuchar una voz familiar pero sin emociones Kuroko levanto la cabeza, para ver a su amada one-sama en traje de cumpleaños, pero no acabo ay mirando más al fondo se podía ver 4 más con la misma cara.

La niña con peinado de coletas bajo la cabeza y empezó a salir un aura negra de su alrededor.

-Pa...-

-¿Pa...? ¿Patata? Dice Misaka tratando terminar lo que dice esta persona-

-Pa... PA...-

El aura expulsada de Kuroko se agrando exponencialmente haciendo que una d las Misakas de fondo se diera cuenta de quién era.

-¡Todas atrás ella es la persona peligrosa, que One-sama nos...!-

-¡PAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍSOOOOOOOOOO!-

Kuroko salto justo con el grito, para las Misakas que se quitaron de camino fue como si un depredador los estuviera atacando, el miedo que sintieron fue el de sus instintos animales.

-¡One-sama! ¡One-sama! ¡OOOOOOOONNNEEEEEEEEEEE-SAAAAAAAAAAMAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

Las Misakas se prepararon para usar sus poderes en la persona que ahora era un depredador, levantaron sus manos al unísono pero antes de abrir fuego con sus poderes desapareció y apareció sobre una de ella dejándola inconsciente, en ese momento las –Hermanas- se dieron cuenta de lo peligrosa que era esta persona.

Del otro lado de la pared en el baño de los hombres estaban 4 delincuentes que lograron salir ilesos de un "apocalipsis fujoshi" ninguna estaba diciendo nada solo estaban escuchando los gritos y alaridos del otro lado.

-¡SIIIIIIII ONE-SAMA, DEME MAS CON SU LÁTIGO DE AMOR!-

-¡Nada le causa daño, dice Misaka cada vez más asustada!-

-¡Voy a traer el fusil eléctrico, dice Misaka corriendo a los vestidores!-

Los delincuentes con las caras rojas ya sea por la excitación o por el calor, estaban a punto de pasar al otro lado para ver mejor el espectáculo, pero habían tantas explosiones, sonidos eléctricos, destellos azules y sonidos de armas de fuego que ninguno se atrevía a ver.

-Se acabó, dice Misaka casando un rifle anti-tanque-

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡ONE-SAMA SUS ARMAS SON TAN GRANDES!-

-QuedaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

-¡TRANQUILA OONE-SAMA YO KUROKO ME ENCARGARE DE TU CUERPO JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAAJAJAJJAJAJAAJJ!-

-¡AYUDA! ¡PIDE MISAKA LO MAS ALTO QUE PUEDE!-

Los cuatro delincuentes estaban a punto de ir a ayudar a la persona en clamando por ayuda, pero antes de salir del baños de barones se pudieron oír unos últimos sonidos.

-A... A... SI, Dice Misaka al darse cuenta que le gusta-

BIRI BIRI PLAF PLAN TARRRTATATATATATATATATA BANKAI BLOF BLOF BUN BIRI BIRI RUM AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH MALDITO NAZI ME DIERON

**Parte 12.**

El lugar donde Uiharu avió ido a parar estaba a unos miles de metros sobre Ciudad Academia, esta tan alto que el dirigible que normalmente veía hacia arriba ahora lo estaba viendo hacia abajo, la tierra ya no parecía plana y podía ver el mar con claridad, sin duda a una altura tan alta cualquier humano que no tuviera la capacidad de volar como Uiharu moriría al llegar al suelo haciendo una flor rojiza.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

Mientras agarraba velocidad gracias a la fuerza de gravedad serró los ojos y sus recuerdos fueron apareciendo, recordó cómo conoció a Kuroko y como ella le presento a Misaka, se acordó de su familia y de todas las veces que su falda fue levantada por su amiga Saten Ruiko.

-¿Uiharu-san, estas bien?-

La niña con una diadema de flores abrió los ojos y vio a una persona que pudiera ser confundida con un fantasma a causa de sus ojos rojos sangre y su piel extremadamente blanca.

-¿¡Su, Su, Su, Su, Suzushina-san!? ¿¡Que haces aquí!?-

-Te estoy rescatando de la tele trasportadora de doble coleta-

-¿Tele trasportadora…? ¡Esa es Shirai-san nuestra amiga!-

-¿¡A, que!? ¡Lo siento, no lo sabía!-

-Suzushi….-

A media con la conversación Uiharu se dio cuenta de tres cosas. La primera: está siendo cargada como princesa por Yuyushita-sama, la segunda: Yuyushita-sama tenía cuatro grandes tornados a su espalda que la hacían parecer una especie de ángel, y la tercera: estaban levitando a una gran altura.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

-¡UIHARU-SAN, QUE PASA!-

-ESTAMOS MUY, ALTO ESTAMOS MUY ALTO, ESTAMOS MUY ALTO-

**Parte 13.**

En un parque cerca de donde se había forma una conmoción gracias a una celebridad como Yuyushita-sama la diosa del yaoi, se encontraba una niña nivel 5 acompañada de su amiga levanta faldas, las dos habían durado en rato en silencio pero eso se acabó una vez que la levanta faldas hablo en un tono falto de emociones.

-¿Qué era eso de "la diosa del yaoi"?-

-Ni idea… ¿Cómo Uiharu-san la conocía?-

-Ella tiene el pasatiempo de ver hombres musculosos abrasándose los unos a los otros… sin ropa-

-… supongo que Accelerator-san es igual… o peor-

-Si…-

La dos niña estaban tan conmocionadas que no se dieron cuenta que detrás de ella se encontraban las dos fujoshis, y si ellas no estuvieran tan apenadas por las palabras de sus amigas hubieran notado un grupo de personas con las caras iguales saliendo lomas rápido que podían de un baño público.

**Parte 14.**

Kamijou Touma acaba de salir del café _"La Dama"_ mientras cargaba un bolso amarillo repleto de controles remotos, el bolso no le pertenecía a Kamijou era de su supuesta amiga de la infancia Shokuhou Misaki que le robo su primer beso antes y después de su pérdida de memoria.

Ahora el desafortunado chico de preparatoria estaba caminando frente a un parque con el bolso de mujer en una mano, el hecho de tener un accesorio femenino hacia que muchas miradas se dirigieran hacia él, Kamijou camino intentando no prestarle atención a las otras personas por más difícil que fuera.

Touma voltio la mirada hacia el parque esperando encontrar una manera de evitar que lo siguieran viendo como un pervertido, y en ese momento su mala suerte se detuvo por un momento viendo como Yuriko llagaba volando con cuatro tornados en su espalda mientras cargaba una niña con una diadema de flores en la cabeza.

Se acercó sin cuidado a las dos niñas que no se movían y les hablo sin preocupación.

-Yuriko, menos mal que te encuentro puedes…-

Touma se quedó callado al ver unos dos rostros que no había visto, uno con un uniforme de marinero de cabellos negros y otro que le había atacado sin previo aviso la primera vez que se vieron, el chico desafortunado sintió como su mala suerte le jugaba una mala pasada.

-Touma-san ¿Por qué pones esa cara?-

Uiharu que estaba al lado de la niña albino pudo notar como se sonrojaba al ver al hombre que cargaba con un bolso de mujer.

-Suzushita-san ¿lo conoces?-

-Sí, Touma-san me salvo la vida y me deja dormir en su cama-

Las dos niñas en uniformes de marinero se quedaron sonrojadas pensando en cosas sexuales, hasta que la niña con la diadema de flores hablo.

-Yuyushita-sama, ya es toda una adulta-

-¿Qué?

Tanto el chico con pelos de punta como la niña blanca se quedaron atontados tras las palabras de la niña y no acabo ay, luego hablo la otra niña en uniforme de marinero.

-Eres inesperadamente audaz-

-No es…-

BIRI BIRI

-¡MAAALLLDIIITOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

De la nada el Raigun saco arcos eléctricos azulados por todas partes dirigidos al pobre chico de pelos de punta.

-¡TU MALDITO PERVERTIDO VOY A FREÍRTE HASTA QUE NO QUEDEN NI TUS RESTOS!-

-¡ESTO ES UN MAL ENTENDIDO!-

Mikoto persiguió a Touma por 5 distritos hasta casi media noche ignorando de los rumores que se habían formado.

**Parte 15.**

Stiyl un mago de fuego ya acabándose el día había logrado regresar a su departamento, luego de haberse comido su propia comida venenosa, ahora él estaba subiendo las escaleras para llegar a su habitación que compartía con Index una monja de cabellos plateados y ojos verdes.

Cuando subió las escaleras se dirigió en línea recta a su habitación pero una pequeña persona la detuvo, la persona no debía tener más de 12 años y tenía el cabello rosado, esa persona le hablo a Stiyl como si lo estuviera esperando.

-Supongo que eres el amigo de Index, por favor pasa ya la cena esta lista-

De esta manera el mago de fuego y la librería mágica acabaron viviendo con un organismo inexplicable.

**Parte 16.**

Los rumores sobre Kamijou Touma y 6 de los 7 niveles 5 se esparcieron como miel entre las hormigas.

El primer rumor decía que Kamijou Touma había derrotado a Accelerator el nivel 5 numero 1 de un solo golpe y ahora lo obligaba a vivir como su sirviente.

El segundo rumor decía que la numero 4 de los niveles 5 había intentado violar a Kamijou Touma, pero fue derrotada después de quitarle la mitad de la ropa.

El tercero rumor decía que el númer de los niveles 5 se pelearon en un parque, cuando de la nada Kamijou Touma apareció y los golpeo hasta dejarlos inconscientes.

El cuarto rumor decía que Kamijou Touma amenazo al número 5 de los niveles 5 y robo su bolso.

El quinto rumor decía que Kamijou Touma estuvo "jugando" con la numero 3 de los niveles 5 hasta tarde en la noche por varios distritos.

Habían otros rumores como el hecho de que Kamijou Touma salvo a muchos chais error, o que si había una niña de por medio nunca perdería, la cantidad de rumores que circulaban alrededor del niño de cabellos de punta eran abrumadora, y es por ese motivo que unos grupos de delincuentes se propusieron comprobar si era siertos.

**Notas.**

Tendría que haber puesto (advertencia: la parte 9 puede causar pesadillas) pero sería un tipo de spoiler.

Para el siguiente Cap recomiendo leer el volumen 4 de las novelas originales, ya que en el ay un asesino y pretendo poner esas cosas (aunque no es necesario) y poner algunos personajes de otras series de detectives pero no Konar, si alguien tiene alguno es especial no duden en decirlo lo tomare en cuenta y es posible que salga en el siguiente Cap.

Si no comentas Yuyushita jugara tu carta en el siguiente norneo.


	6. Capitulo 05

**Nota:** hola ha pasado un tiempo ¿No? Antes de que lean este Cap tiene que saber que voy a publicar muy lentamente (a comparación de cómo lo estaba haciendo antes) la razón estoy enfermo con una bacteria.

La bacteria no me hace evitar escribir pero los remedios me afectan mucho, para que seden una idea de lo más que estoy, estuve a punto de poner que Yuriko no era japonesas sino hindú y por lo tanto morena antes de tener sus poderes, además pensé que ella tenía un ex-novio allá.

Estoy muy enfermo de verdad, bueno intentare publicar más Cap pero me demorare.

(Este último mensaje es para una persona que conozco en persona, sino eres esa persona puedes ignorarla) E intentado comunicarme contigo por todos los medios posible y descomponibles pero no lo he logrado solo para darse este mensaje, te llevaste el pendrive donde tenía los avances de "Accelerator es Kamijou Touma" mándame el archivo para continuar trabajando en el Fic.

No soy dueño de TAMNI.

**Capítulo 5. Rumores, Gatos y preparado para la paya.**

**Parte 1.**

Actual mente Kamijou Touma no se encontraba en la tierra, ni siquiera se encontraba en este tiempo o espacio, actual mente la persona conocida como Kamijou Touma se encontraba peleando contra un ventilador de 30 kilómetros de altura que lanzaba arcoíris homicidas con metralletas marca Acme de cartoon network, en un campo que parecía la fusión de la "fábrica de chocolate de Guili Bonca" y el escenario final de la serie "Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann"

Si se les hace difícil de imaginar y magines al pobre de Kamijou Touma que estaba montando un minotauro de Barbie, mientras dirigía a un grupo de Metal Cristianos-Ateos en un álbum de "Disney VS Ultraman" todo con solo la mano izquierda, ya que la mano derecha se había trasformado en un dragón y tenía tremenda nota.

Seguramente se estarán preguntando como nuestro joven héroe acabo en una situación tan surreal, bueno para eso tendremos que retroceder hasta el día de ayer en la mañana, cuando aún estaba en este plano dimensional.

Kamijou Touma se levantó de su tina como cualquier otro día, se encontraba en verano y ya sus vacaciones avíen comenzado pero de todos modos él tenía que ir a recibir clases por sus notas tan malas que daban miedo y su inasistencia constante.

Abrió la puerta del baño y entro a su habitación, donde en su cama estaba el motivo de porque no podía usarla, en ella estaba una niña albina durmiendo plácidamente esa persona era Suzushina Yuriko el sper más fuerte de todos también conocido como Accelerator y también aunque Touma no lo sabía era Yuyushita-sama la coronada diosa del yaoi.

El chico con cabellos de punta camino hasta la cocina mientras intentaba no ver hacia los mangas de su compañera de cuarto regados por todas partes, cuando llego sin pisar ni ver nada empezó a preparar su almuerzo junto con el de Yuriko, ese día había preparado pescado con huevos de atún coloco la comida en dos recipientes y se fue la su escuela dejando a la niña albina dormir en paz en su cama.

Mientras caminaba tranquilamente asía su instituto oyó un grito de ayuda.

-KYYAAAAAAHHHHH AYUDAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH-

Touma al escuchar el grito salió corriendo para salvar a la persona que clamaba por un héroe, doblo en un callejón para ver como un delincuente delgaducho apuntaba un cuchillo de mantequilla asía una joven que en realidad era un hombre con barba vestido de marinerita, Kamijou Touma no savia cómo reaccionar a esto se quedó quieto viendo la escena frente a el mientras sin darse cuenta que un grupo de más de 20 delincuentes lo rodeaba.

-Las leyendas eran ciertas-

Touma al darse cuenta que estaba rodeado se preparó para salir corriendo pero antes intentaría dialogar con estas personas.

-¿¡Qué es lo que quieren!?-

-¿No es obvio? Señor más fuerte-

-¡Queremos tu título!-

Unos 17 delincuentes sacaron armas como navajas, bates y tubos mientras que otros usaron sus poderes para intimidarlo, ya preparados para atacar al pobre chico se oyó otra vos que los detuvo.

-¡Esperen, quiero u contra este erizo!-

Los delincuentes abrieron un camino para la persona que hablo, era otro delincuente pero este te tenía un pasamontaña naranja hasta la frente, unos lentes de sol y algo que no cuadraba para nada en esa época del año una chaqueta amarilla con rallas azules que parecía dar mucho calor, Touma miro al que parecía ser el líder de los delincuentes y le pregunta lo que más le fastidiaba en ese momento.

-¿No tienes calor?-

-No, mi poder me protege contra el calor, pero eso no importa ahora-

El delincuente tomo aire mientras una barrera echa de algo se hacía entre él y su oponente.

-¡KAMIJOU TOUMA YO TE RETO POR EL TÍTULO DEL MÁS FUERTE!-

-¿Qué?-

-¡VEN Y ATÁCAME CON TU MEJOR GOLPE!-

-No entiendo que me quieres decir-

-¡ATÁCAME O MIS COMPAÑEROS DE ARAN POLVO!-

Touma miro a los delincuentes que lo rodeaban y al hombre con barba en el traje de marinerita, luego miro a la barrera de la persona que estaba pidiendo sus golpes, el chico con los pelos de punta se decidió en atacar al masoquista mientras gritaba su frase célebre.

-FUUUUUKOOOOOODAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

Cuando su puño derecho choco con la barrera se escucharon el ruido de cristales rompiéndose mientras atravesaba el poder del delincuente y le plantaba un poderoso puñetazo en toda la cara al chico masoquista, aprovechando el momento que todos los delincuentes se quedaban boquiabiertos salió corriendo asía cualquier lado.

-¡SE ESTÁ ESCAPANDO!-

-¡TRAS EL!-

-¿¡Qué hacemos con el líder!?-

-¡Déjalo ay, tenemos cosas más importante que hacer!-

Kamijou doblo a la derecha rápidamente en un callejón intentando perder a los delincuentes para luego cruzar a la izquierda en el siguiente, a medida que seguía zigzagueando en los callejones fue perdiendo a los delincuentes que lo perseguían, cuando estuvo seguro que no tenía a nadie detrás de el salió del callejón hacia la calle iluminada por un potente sol de verano.

-¿Ahora que está pasando? Aller me encontré con Misaki además de ser perseguido casi toda la noche por Biribiri, y ahora me atacan los delincuentes ¿Qué clase de vida tenía antes de perder la memoria?-

-La voz sin voz me habla-

De repente se pudo escuchar la vos de una niña que parecía estar en una bolsa de papel, Touma movió la cabeza hacia dónde provenía la voz y lo que pudo ver fue a una chica de instituto vestida de conejita sexi, con una bolsa de papel marrón en la cabeza y algo que parecía un bolígrafo casi de su Tamaño conectado a un tanque en la espalda a través de una manguera.

-La voz sin voz me dice que derrote al más fuerte de esta ciudad y salve a Accelerator, la voz sin voz me habla-

Sin entender muy bien lo que estaba diciendo Kamijou Touma supo que esta persona era peligrosa, intento correr pero antes de poder meterse de nuevo a los callejones un potente chorro de agua a presión salió disparado del bolígrafo cortando el carro que estaba cerca del niño de pelos de punta.

Touma volvió a entrar a los callejones pero esta vez corriendo lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían, esta vez duro más tiempo en perderla que a los delincuentes sin duda la conejita estaba en muy buena forma física, cuando logro perderla sentía que sus piernas caerían en cualquier momento así que busco un lugar para sentarse, por lo que llamarían suerte había cerca un parque llenos de solo árboles y animales que no lo atacarían sin previo aviso.

Kamijou Touma se acercó al parque y se sentó en una banca solitaria donde se podía ver si algún loco entraría para pelear, estuvo un rato descansando de su escape hasta que espeso a oír un ruido que venía de detrás de él, Touma se paró preparado para salir corriendo cuando vio que solo eran un gran grupo de niños de primaria, eran aproximadamente unos 40 niños en otras palabras se les podía describir como un salón entero hiendo a una excursión, Touma se volvió a sentar ya tranquilo.

Uno de los niños cele acerco a Kamijou aparentemente viendo quien era, cuando el niño y Touma cruzaron miradas el niño coloco una cara de asombro y le empezó a gritar a los demás que estaban caminando por el parque.

-¡ES KANIJOU TOUMA! ¡ES KAMIJOU TOUMA! ¡ES KAMIJOU TOUMA!-

De manera casi instantánea los niños que estaban por todo el parque rodearon a Kamijou como si se tratara un ser de alguna religión esperando alguna orden, Touma se quedó callado al ver cómo era rodeado, al no saber dónde dirigir la mirada miro al niño que había gritado su nombre a los cuatro vientos, lo que miro no era una sonrisa inocente de un pequeño niño en su carita, lo que Kamijou Touma pudo ver en la cara del niño era la sonrisa de un demonio en busca de sangre

El niño le grito a sus compañeros que rodeaban al niño con cabeza de erizo con un tono calmado y siniestro para su corta edad.

-Maten a Kamijou Touma, nosotros seremos los más fuertes-

**Parte 2.**

Un pequeño grupo de 4 delincuentes se encontraba subiendo las escaleras de un cierto edificio de dormitorios estudiantiles, ninguno de los delincuentes tenían nada memorable para nombrar era el tipo de personaje que se pone de fondo sin rostro y que a nadie le importa si muere o vive.

Los 4 delincuentes buscaban a un cierto chico de cabellos de punta para darle una paliza y quedarse con el título del más fuerte de Ciudad Academia, ellos intentaron una vez atacar a Accelerator pero fracasaron sin que él los notara, todos los delincuentes de la ciudad que prácticamente tenían la misma mentalidad que estos 4 "ahora que el más fuerte es un nivel 0 podemos ganar" pobres idiotas.

Los delincuentes se pararon frente a una cierta puerta de un cierto estudiante con el pelo de punta e intentaron abrirla con dos clip, no duraron mucho tiempo en abrirla ya que era algo muy sencillo de hacer incluso para un principiante si sabían la técnica, abrieron la puerta y entraron con cuidado de no despertar a nadie, ya que eran vacaciones lo normal para un estudiante seria quedarse durmiendo hasta la tarde o al menos para los que no tuvieran clases extras por sus inasistencias y malas notas.

La habitación estaba vacía tenia las cortinas extendidas dando la impresión de que aun fuera de noche o que el propietario fuera un hikikomori que nunca sale de casa, también habían mangas y novelas regados por todos lados del cuarto como si el estudiante fuera un desastre total, y para finalizar el televisor estaba encendido con un videojuego que dado la posición de los delincuentes en la entrada no se podía ver la imagen.

Los 4 delincuentes entraron a la habitación del nuevo más fuerte de Ciudad Academia y se separaron para destruir y hacer grafitis, dos de los delincuentes se acercaron a destruir el televisor pero uno de ellos primero tomo unos de los mangas del piso lo levanto y apenas ver la portada se quedó con una cara de asco, en la portada aparecían dos hombres con orejas de perro y un collar en sus cuellos amarrados a un tercer hombre vestido como un casanova al estilo shojo.

-... Este "más fuerte" está enfermo-

-Si crees eso deberías ver la caratula de este anime-

-Aquí ay un uniforme de marinero... femenino-

El cuarto delincuente no hablo solo se quedó viendo la TV sin expresiones, el delincuente que había recogido el manga del suelo se acercó a revisar el motivo de porque su amigo no respondía, en la TV mostraba un dialogo que decía.

-Tentáculo-chan, si no lo dices dejare de acariciarte y dejare tu agujero yaoi-

Ahora los cuatro delincuentes que iban a destruir la habitación del chico desafortunado para hacerle daño emocional, pensaron que si destruían estas cosas le harían un bien a ese pobre diablo.

De repente la puerta del baño se abrió alertando a todos los delincuentes, se prepararon para pelear con el nuevo más fuerte de Ciudad Academia pero lo que salió fue un niño extremadamente blanco por todo su cuerpo a exención de sus ojos rojos carmesí, traía puesto tan solo una camisa blanca abrochada completamente y unos short marrones muy claros que no alcanzaban a cubrirle el muslo.

Los 4 delincuentes que no tenían nada memorable para nombrar sabían quién era este albino, él era Accelerator el antiguo más fuerte de Ciudad Academia, el niño albino los miro con unas ojeras debajo de sus ojos como si no hubiera dormido por toda una noche asustando a los 4 invasores.

El primer delincuente que avía visto el videojuego dio un paso atrás pisando algo, antes de poder ver que había pisado quedo estampado a la pared cortesía de una mano blanca fantasmal, los otros 3 delincuentes salieron espantados tropezando con lo que tuvieran por delante.

El primero que logro salir escucho como otro de sus compañeros caía por el antiguo más fuerte, salió corriendo por las escaleras seguido de su amigo lograron bajar 4 pisos en unos pocos segundos, pero cuando ya les faltaban unos pocos pisos una figura blanca con unos short los ataco saltando desde el 7mo piso directamente al delincuente que iba de segundo.

El delincuente que iba de primero logro salir saltando por el balcón cayendo en unos arbustos que amortiguaron su caída, cuando logró recuperarse del golpe miro hacia arriba para ver como un monstruo de ojos sangrientos lo miraba como si se tratara de su presa, el delincuente salió corriendo nuevamente solo para ser detenido por una patada voladora en su cabeza.

**Parte 3.**

Suzushina Yuriko una niña albina de unos 15 años estaba jugando un videojuego BL (Boy Love) cerca de las 6 de la mañana en la habitación de un niño de cabellos de punta, no era el mejor lugar para jugar un Videojuego BL pero era el único que tenía además que parecía que al propietario de la habitación no parecía importarle que hiciera sus cosas de fujoshi mientras el no estuviera presente.

La niña albina se había pasado jugando toda la noche el nuevo juego que se había comprado el día anterior que tenía como título "Mi Tentáculo-chan intento violarme pero yo lo transforme en un uke" un juego no acto para todos en especial si no eres fujoshi.

Ella se pasó como ya dijimos toda la noche jugando toda la noche por lo que tenía unas ojeras claramente visibles, de repente con su 7mo sentido pudo sentir como una persona en el baño se paraba de la tina y se dirigía hacia el cuarto, Yuriko rápidamente apago la TV, guardo la caratula del juego al lado del PS5 y se metió a la cama como si hubiera dormido por la noche.

Acto siguiente un chico con el pelo de punta salió del baño y se patio en la cocina con cuidado de no pisar ningún manga o alguna otra cosa que estuviera en su camino, luego preparo el almuerzo y se fue hacia su escuela en plenas vacaciones de verano, cuando el chico se fue la niña albina salió de las abanas y se dispuso a jugar por unas horas más.

Yuriko estuvo jugando por un largo tiempo hasta que sintió el llamado de la naturaleza, dejo todo sin importarle y se metió al baño mientras pensaba en los posibles caminos que podrían salir con "Tentáculo-chan"

Luego de acabar con sus necesidades salió para seguir jugando, apenas abrió la puerta encontró a 4 desconocidos hurgando en sus cosas, se quedó viendo a los invasores con una mirada soñolienta, no tenía que preocuparse por estas personas por dos simples motivos, el primero era que estaba acostumbrada a que los delincuentes se metieran en su cuarto, y la segunda ella era el sper más fuerte de Ciudad Academia y por lo tanto el mundo, no tenía por qué tenerle miedo a unos don nadie.

De repente uno de los delincuentes dio un paso atrás cayendo sobre el control del PS5 presiono algunas teclas y todo se volvió lento para Yuriko en ese momento mientras veía en la pantalla de la TV las palabras.

Todos los datos han sido borrados

Antes de que ella misma se diera cuenta ya había dejado al delincuente estampado a la pared, los otros salieron corriendo pisando sus amados mangas, animes y videojuegos una vez más se lanzó sobre el delincuente más cercano y lo dejo sin conciencia en la salida del cuarto, luego salió al balcón para ver a los otros dos sobrantes ay vio como uno de ellos traía en sus manos unos de sus mangas yaoi, un manga que era sobre un pianista y un flautista.

Suzushina Yuriko salió por la ventana para plantarle una patada al ladrón de mangas yaoi, pero por la cantidad de horas sin dormir fallo y le dio al que iba detrás de su blanco, el delincuente que trataba de robar su manga salto por el balcón y aterrizo en unos arbustos, la niña albina se asomó para verlo pero dado el sueño que tenia se quedó embobada viéndolo con los ojos entrecerrados, cuando salió de su transe salto del balcón y le planto una patada al delincuente dejándolo inconsciente.

Recogió su manga yaoi del suelo y mientras se dirigía a la habitación de su compañero dejo al delincuente en la calle, cuando paso por el cuarto piso y vio el cuerpo inconsciente del delincuente que había golpeado por error, como este tipo estaba involucrado con el que intento robar su manga y el que había borrado su partida lo lanzo por el balcón directo a los arbustos, luego siguió subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación, ay se encontró con los otros dos Yuriko como buena ciudadana se preparó para lanzarlos por la ventana pero primero les pego las manos con "pega loca" como si fueran una pareja.

Luego de lanzarla a los dos delincuentes por la ventana se acostó en la cama y se quedó dormida.

**Parte 4.**

El resto del día para Kamijou Touma el nuevo más fuerte de Ciudad Academia había sido muy duro en especial para sus piernas, para empezar apenas salir de su dormitorio un grupo de delincuente lo ataco y persiguió, seguido de una conejita sexy, luego unos niños de primaria, cuando escapaba se tropezó con una bola de agua de parte de uno de los niños y todo su almuerzo callo sobre el logro escapar de los niños pero dado que olía a pescado los catos empezaron a perseguirlo.

Una tragedia tras otra hasta que logro llegar a su escuela entro al salón encontrado a la profesora de 135 cm conocida como Komoe-sensei sentada a punto de llorar en el asiento donde debería de estar Touma, la profesora voltio la mirada y vio a su alumno parado en la puerta lleno de polvo, arañazos y un olor a pescado, se alegró pero de manera inmediata se alejó mientras decía con una vos alegre, triste y preocupada.

-¿¡Kamijou-chan, que te ha pasado?!-

Touma bajo la mirada mientras le respondía con desanimo -Muchas cosas, la ciudad me quiere matar... fukoda-

-¿Es por los rumores?-

-... Usted también los ha escuchado... no me sorprende-

-Toda la ciudad está al tanto de esos falsos rumores, por eso la mesa de directores te ha expulsado de Ciudad Academia-

Touma se quedó callado y quieto como una estatua cuando escucho la palabra "Expulsado" lo había echado de la ciudad por un mal entendido, aunque la mitad de ellos sea ciertas.

-¿Expulsado?... ¿Nunca volveré a Ciudad Academia?-

-No seas exagerado, aunque suene feo en realidad serás enviado fuera de Ciudad Academia mientras se dispersan los falsos rumores- Komoe se tapó la nariz para evitar el intenso a olor a pescado mientras se acercaba a la mesa del profesor, ay saco una revista con una casa de playa en la portada y se la entregó a Kamijou- La mesa de directores quiere enviarte a este lugar mientras hacen su trabajo-

El niño de pelos de punta examino la revista por unos momentos hasta que la profesora aun tapándose la nariz le volvió a hablar.

-Ahora por favor Kamijou-chan ve a tu dormitorio, date un baño con tomate y sal de la ciudad-

Touma miro a la profesora de 135cm que estaba empezando a cambiar de color su cara mientras le decía.

-Adiós Komoe-sensei-

El niño salió del salón directo a su dormitorio, pero antes de poder llegar a la salida de la escuela uno de los grupos que lo había perseguido esta mañana volvía a presentarse, esto no tenían cuerpos grandes, ni armas y mucho menos poderes sper, era simplemente unos gatos que parecerían lindos a primera vista, pero si supieran que estos gatitos era genéticamente modificados para aumentar todas sus habilidades, entrenados en lucha y estrategias avanzadas ¿dirías aun que son lindos?

-MAAAU-

El gato negro con rallas blancas que parecía ser el líder levanto la pata señalando a Kamijou como si dijera "hay esta" Touma no perdió el tiempo y se echó a correr una vez más por ese día.

-MAAAAUU-

-MIAUUU-

-MAAAAAAAO-

-NYYYYA-

El gato negro con rallas blancas empezó a darles indicaciones a los otros que lo obedecieron sin chistar.

El pobre de Kamijou no tenía oportunidad contra los ataque formidables y calculados de los gatos que los atacaban por todos lados, intento meterse en un callejón pero los gatos se le adelantaron tapándole la entrada, los mininos intentaron atacarlo en la cara lanzándose de los balcones con mucha precisión lástima que a la persona que buscaban matar tenía mucha memoria muscular y ya estaba acostumbrado a eso.

-¿¡Maaaauuuaa!?-

-¡MAAUUUUUUU!-

-NYYYAY-

-¿Maauuuuuuu?-

Los gatos se empezaron a pelearse al darse cuenta que su plan fracaso, Touma sabía que cuando un grupo se empezaba a pelear entre ellos no durarían mucho, pero estos era gatos solo gatos no podían tener un orden jerarquizo como los humanos, lo que no sabía Kamijou era que los gatos si los tenían.

-¿Ahora los gatos tienen una disputa interna? ¿o qué?-

Touma tuvo que correr hasta que los gatos empezaron a atacarse los unos a los otros como si entraran en una guerra por el liderazgo.

**Parte 5.**

Cuando Kamijou Touma dueño del Imagine Breaker logro llegar a su dormitorio lo primero que noto es que la puerta estaba abierta y que su amiga Suzushina Yuriko aún estaba durmiendo plácidamente un su cama, esto enojo un poco a Touma que se había pasado media mañana corriendo de un lado al otro escapando de delincuentes y gatos homicidas mientras Yuriko se pasó el día durmiendo si siquiera ordenar un poco su desorden de mangas, anime y videojuegos.

-¡NYYYYAAAAAAAAA!-

Cuando escucho un maullido enojado Kamjou se asomó por el pasillo para ver a unos 15 gatos subiendo las escaleras dirigidos por el gatos negro con rallas blancas, cuando cruzaron miradas los gatos hicieron una mueca malvada mientras que Touma puso una cara de horror mientras serraba la puerta lo más rápido que pudo.

-¡Este maldito olor a atún los debió haber atraído!-

PLAF

Mientras Touma se recostaba de la puerta se pudo oír como algo duro chocaba con ella.

-¡NYYYYAAAAA!-

-¡NYA! ¡NYA! ¡NYA!

-¡NYA! ¡NYA! ¡NYA!

-¡NYA! ¡NYA! ¡NYA!

Touma intentaba sostener la puerta del ariete que formaban los gatos del otro lado de la puerta, él no sabía para que lo quería pero no quería averiguarlo.

-¡NYYYYAAAAA!-

PLAF

-¡NYYYYAAAAA!-

PLAF

-¡NYYYYAAAAA!-

PLAF

Los gatos con cada golpe se acercaban a derribar la puerta del cuarto donde vivía el chico desafortunado, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta un pequeño gatito de unos pocos meses de edad y de tres colores se había colado, Touma se quedó viéndolo como si se tratara de un monstruo pero gracias a eso se dio cuenta que su única salvación estaba durmiendo en la cama.

-¡NYYYYAAAAA!-

PLAF CLIN

Kamijou salió corriendo justamente cuando el ariete de gatos logro abrir la puerta, se lanzó para despertar a Yuriko pero por culpa de su mala suerte piso un manga haciendo rodar por el suelo hasta casi caer por el balcón, se preparó para recibir el ataque de los gatos pero ninguno lo ataco, los 15 gatos que perseguían a Touma se habían quedado parados en la puerta mirando al gatito de 3 colores que se había logrado colar a su dormitorio.

El gato negro con rallas blanca que parecía ser el líder dio un paso al frente mientras se mostraba una clara cara de miedo.

-¡MAAAUUUUUUUA!-

El pequeño gato de 3 colores no se dejó intimidar por el líder de la banda de catos, se empapo la pata delantera con su lengua y empezó a acicalarse la cabeza mientras le respondía.

-¿Miaauu?-

-¡NAAAAY NAY MAU!-

-Maaaaaa nyaa, meuu, maiii a nyyya-

Touma se quedó mirando como el pequeño gato de 3 colores hablaba sin preocuparse con los 15 gatitos asesinos, era imposible saber de qué estaban hablando ya que solo se maullaban los unos a los otros pero si tuviera que traducirlo sería algo parecido a esto.

_-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-_

_-¡Eso no es asunto tulló!-_

_-Entraste a mi territorio, atacas a mi mascota y me insultas, yo creo que si es asunto mío-_

De repente Touma recuerda que su única salvación estaba durmiendo en la cama, Se lanzó a la cama asustando al gato negro con rallas blancas haciendo saltar también sobre el gato de 3 colores, de la nada una potente luz salió de la entrada lanzando al grupo de 15 gatos por el balcón y a Touma que quedo a unos pocos centímetros de Yuriko.

Cuando la explosión de luz paro Yuriko se movió dándole la cara al confundido de Kamijou, la niña albina movió sus labios y empezó a hablar en sueños con una sonrisa angelical.

-Touma-san…-

El niño con pelos de punta movió su cabeza para ver a la adorable cara de la persona que lo había llamado, mientras miraba su cara pudo ver y oír como pronunciaba otras palabras dormida con una sonrisa aún más grande y tierna.

-Estoy… embarazada-

**Parte 6.**

Después de ordenar el dormitorio de Touma que estaba repleto de artículos yaoi gracias a una niña albina, Suzushina Yuriko y Kamijou Touma estaban teniendo una pequeña conversación sobre el viaje.

Touma saco la revista y se la mostro a Yuriko que levanto para verla mejor mientras le explicaba su situación.

-Este es el lugar donde voy a ser enviado, serán por unos 5 días y 4 noches.

-¿Cuándo salimos?-

-Sobre eso solo puedo ir yo, ya me hicieron todos los trámites para salir en unas pocas horas de la ciudad-

Yuriko bajo la revista y miro a Touma con sus ojos rojo sangre, pero ella no estaba enojada y tampoco tenía decepción en su cara ella tenía en su rostro una duda que expreso con sus palabras.

-Yo no necesito nada de eso-

-… ¿Qué?-

-Como soy el sper más fuerte de todos tengo muchos privilegios, entre ellos salir de Ciudad Academia con solo mi "carnet estudiantil" y durar el tiempo que quiera-

-¡Eso es muy injusto! ¿¡Qué pasa con esta burocracia!?-

-Bueno, dejemos esta charla para después, tenemos que prepararnos para salir a la playa-

-Tienes razón- Touma se paró del suelo y se dirigió a su closet para prepararse.

Por otra parte Yuriko se preparaba para salir a la calle, esto a Kamijou le llamo la atención ya que no estaba ordenando sus cosas para la playa.

-Yuriko ¿a dónde vas? Tienes que ordenar tus cosas-

-Tengo que comprar un traje de baño nuevo, por lo que voy a salir un tiempo al centro comercial subterráneo-

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-

-No, solo tomare un momento-

Yuriko salió del dormitorio para comprar su traje de baño mientras Touma se quedaba ordenando las cosas.

**Parte 7.**

Una vez que Yuriko regreso con su nuevo traje de baño y Touma termino de ordenar las cosas del viaje a la playa salieron de los dormitorios estudiantiles, cuando terminaron de bajar las escaleras encontraron a una chica de cabellos dorados y ojos con una figura de estrellas, Yuriko no supo quién era pero le llamaron mucho la atención sus singulares ojos, por el otro lado Touma la reconoció.

-¿Misaki?-

-Hola To-chan ¿ya estás preparado para salir a la playa?-

Yuriko se quedó callada asombrada de como la chica de cabellos dorados se dirigía a su salvador, una forma con demasiada confianza pero que parecía estar bien.

-¿Misaki, también te has enterado?-

-La verdad con los rumores y los gatos persiguiéndote no fue difícil-

Touma bajo la mirada al escuchar las palabras de su amiga de la infancia para darse cuenta que Misaki tenía a su lado una maleta como si fuera a ir de viaje.

-¿Misaki esa maleta…?-

-Voy a acompañarlos por su puesto, pero antes podrías devolverme mi bolso de controles-

-¿Qué? ¿Espera así sin más?-

-Tus padres me invitaron a ir-

Yuriko que estaba callada no podía dejar de preguntarse _-¿Qué clase de relación tiene con Touma-san? ¿Por qué lo llamo to-chan? ¿Será la novia de Touma-san? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Esos ojos son así por una operación o lentillas? ¿Por qué sus tetas son tan grandes? ¿Era rubia natural? ¿Cómo conoce a los padre de Touma-san?-_ se hizo tantas preguntas en su cabeza que sin darse cuenta acabo sola con Misaki en la entrada de los dormitorios.

-¿Accelerator-san? ¿Me estas escuchando?-

Yuriko saliendo de su transe se dio cuenta de que estaba sola con Misaki.

-¡Perdón estaba pensando en Tentáculo-chan!-

-… ¿Qué?-

-¿A?... nada es solo que estoy sorprendida de cómo te diriges a Touma-san-

-Es normal somos amigos de la infancia-

-¿Amigos de la infancia?- Yuriko dejo salir un suspiro de alivio al enterarse de que no eran novios.

-Pero yo quiero ser más que eso-

-¡Gaaa! Cof Cof- Yuriko se atraganto con su propia saliva al recuperar la sorpresa.

-A ti también te gusta To-chan ¿no?-

-A… Mi… a…-

-Cálmate no tiene nada de malo estar enamorada, es un buen sentimiento que te hace ser más fuerte y te llena de felicidad, aunque a veces duela cuando no es correspondido o le hagan daño a esa persona-

Yuriko que estaba tan roja como un tomate intento responderle a la niña de cabellos dorados y ojos de estrellas, pero solo salió un sonido –si-

Misaki le tendió la mano a Yuriko que estaba más calmada -Bien, ya que te has calmado permíteme presentarme, soy Shokuhou Misaki la nivel 5 número 5 Mental out, y la amiga de la infancia de To-chan-

Yuriko le tomo la mano a la otra nivel 5 y se presentó –Soy Suzushina Yuriko la nivel 5 número 1 Accelerator y la amiga más reciente de Touma-san-

-Bien ahora luchemos por el amor de Kamijou Touma, Suzushina-san-

-Si, Shokuhou-san-

En ese momento se formó una amistad que pondría a prueba la vida de Kamijou Touma.

**Nota:** Que tal les pareció, un poco frio ¿no?

Aquí metí los gatos asesinos que serán de gran ayuda para después y Yuriko con Misaki aran un gran dúo.

En el siguiente episodio (Cuando me mejore) vendrá el episodio de la playa con el asesino y se dirá como Touma acabo en ese estado.

No quise entrar en detalles de porque Touma dejo este plano (por los medicamentos) medio miedo arruinarla puede ser una gran oportunidad, y en el siguiente episodio se verá otra escena de terror fujoshi.


	7. Capitulo 06

**¡Resucito!**

**Nota: **hola ha pasado un tiempo desde que publique un Cap en este fic, la verdad es que tuve un toque de inspiración para mi otro fic y este se quedó en el olvido por 2 meses XD, adicional a eso me prestaron 2 RPG japoneses eternos e incomprobables.

Este es el esperado Cap de la playa que muchos querían leer, he intentado otros métodos de escritura que nunca antes había hechos por lo que puede tener algunas diferencias con los Cap pasados, por favor decirme que les pareció y si prefieren este tipo de escritura o el antiguo.

Todos los animes, mangas, videojuegos, fic, entre otras cosas que aparecen en el Cap son reales y se pueden encontrar en Internet, por favor decirme si me falto alguno por mencionar.

Todos los hechos históricos, leyendas y datos científicos o culturales son reales (Menos los que vienen de las novelas, claro está)

No soy dueño de TAMNI.

**Capítulo 6. ¡La playa es lo que menos importa aquí!**

**Parte 1.**

Sentado sobre una toalla, debajo de una sombrilla en la playa Kamijou Touma disfrutaba la vista de 2 niñas jugando en la orilla del océano, una de ellas tenía la piel tan blanca como una hoja de papel nueva, unos hermosos ojos rojos como si se tratasen de dos rubís, mientras llevaba un traje de baño de dos piezas no tan blanco como su piel y tres bolaines tanto en la parte superior como en la inferior del traje de baño que eran para ocultar el hecho que faltaba algo en su pecho y cadera. La otra niña tenía unos hermosos cabellos dorados hasta la cintura, ojos con una singular figura de estrellas en cada uno, y lo que llevaba puesto era un traje de baño negro de una sola pieza que dejaba expuesto su ombligo y su espalda mientras cubrían excelentemente la parte de la cintura y pecho donde tenía un par de tetas que no cuadraban con su edad.

-Toma jajaja- la niña albina le lanzaba agua a la niña de ojos de estrellas en forma de juego.

-Ya veras, toma jajaja-

Las dos niñas tenían un juego que traería muchas escenas de fenservise si esto no fuera una "fic" sin dibujos.

Si a Kamijou Touma se le ocurriera decir que esto era mala suerte seguro que más de uno lo quisiera matar.

Touma se quedó mirando la playa un rato mientras disfrutaba de la vista, pero él no estaba pensando en las dos niñas echándose agua mutuamente en la playa de manera moe moe, él tenía que pensar en algo que le daba un poco de miedo, el niño con cabeza de erizo tenía que conocer hoy a sus padres, esto le daba algo de miedo no porque creía que eran malas personas sino por que podían descubrir su pérdida de memoria y así los podía herir, en efecto Kamijou Touma estaba asustado de lastimar a sus padres que no recordaba.

Mientras el niño con cabeza de erizo estaba perdido en sus pensamientos no noto la desaparición de las dos niñas que lo acompañaban, dejando lo solo con la casa de la playa como fondo de su preocupación.

Las 2 niñas se habían ido a comprar bebidas en una máquina expendedora que se encontraba del otro lado de la antigua posada donde se estaban quedando, desde ese lugar no se podía ver la playa y por lo tanto Kamijou Touma no estaba a la vista, era el lugar perfecto para que las niñas hablaran sobre sus sentimientos.

-Suzushina-san ¿Ya le dijiste a To-chan de tus sentimientos por él?-

Misaki que estaba recostada de la pared bebiendo una lata de te rojo le pregunto a Yuriko que buscaba su lata de café negro de una manera casual, a lo que la niña albina respondió poniéndose tan roja como sus ojos.

-¡A! No, no tengo el suficiente valor para mostrarle mis sentimientos-

-Sabes To-chan es muy denso, si no le dices tus sentimientos directamente él nunca se dará cuenta-

-Si… lo se… pero aun no tengo el valor de lanzarle mi sostén en la cabeza mientras lo abrazo por detrás y le susurró al oído de una manera seductora "te amo Touma-san"… yo aún soy demasiado cobarde-

-pufff cof cof- Misaki se atraganta con su te rojo al escuchar la manera tan atrevida qué Yuriko quería declararse.

-¡Suzushina-san! ¿¡De dónde has sacado esa idea!?-

-Me la conto una niña de 8 años-

-… ¿a?- La niña de ojos estrellados se quedó con los ojos y la boca abierta mientras esperaba haber escuchado mal las palabras de su nueva amiga.

Yuriko al darse cuenta que sus palabras habían causado confusión se dispuso a explicar –Cuando estuve en hawai deteniendo los planes de GR… haciendo una demostración de poderes me encontré con el presidente de USA, después de detener a un grupo terrorista nos dirigimos a donde estaba una niña de 8 años que estaba a punto de ser secuestrada, al final la salvamos con la ayuda de unos amigos que me traicionaron… tuve que ir a Europa salvando a muchos personas y a enfrentarme a una persona mucho más fuerte que yo-

Después que Yuriko termino el resumen de su historia Misaki no sabía si creerle o pensar que estaba completamente loca por los experimentos que paso, además de eso ¿Quién podía ser más fuerte que Accelerator el numero 1?

-¿Preciosa estás sola?-

Antes de Misaki pudiera descubrir la vida heroica de Yuriko oyeron a una persona que sonaban como matones cerca de ahí, la niña albina se terminó de tomar su lata de café negro mientras se dirigía al origen del alboroto.

Al doblar en la esquina vio a un grupo de 5 chicos que eran claramente delincuentes y en medio siendo acosada una niña del mismo tamaño de Misaki, aunque con un tamaño de tetas normales.

-¿Porque no pasas un buen rato con nosotros?-

-Seguro que la pasaras bien-

-Un que no podemos decirte hasta que hora-

-jajajajajaja-

Los 5 delincuentes de rieron mientras la niña en el medio temblaba de miedo.

-Ya te encontré-

Atrayendo las miradas de las 6 personas apareció una niña albina vistiendo un traje blanco de baño con bolaines, los delincuentes se quedaron en blanco al ver a tal preciosidad mientras la albina tomaba la mano de la niña y buscaba salir de ahí.

-Lo siento Shiro-chan no podemos dejarte ir-

El delincuente que parecía el líder se puso en medio mientras los demás hacían el círculo más pequeño, el delincuente que parecía ser el líder era un chico guapo más o menos de 16 o 17 años con el cabello bien arreglado y un aura de simpatía, el que estaba a mano derecha tenía un peinado tipo moau rojo y con aretes en los labios, el otro que estaba a mano izquierda tenía unas rastas hasta la cintura además de una piel bronceada que daba a entender que era de ahí, el delincuente que estaba mirando su trasero desde atrás tenía el cabello de la misma manera que cierto chico desafortunado, y el último de ellos un chico jorobado con el pelo en forma de hongo también en la parte de atrás.

-Lo siento chicos tenemos prisa, no podemos quedarnos a jug…-

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

Sin previo aviso el jorobado le intento dar una nalgada a la niña alvina, cuál sería su sorpresa cuando en vez de sentir un muslo sintió como los huesos de su muñeca se fracturaban, el chico con los pelos de punta al ver la escena se echó para atrás mientras los otros 3 delincuentes se preparaban para pelear.

-Están más muertos que los "no muertos" en "Dark Soul"-

Dicho esto la niña albina le lanzó un puñetazo al jorobado haciéndolo volar hasta los pies de una niña de ojos estrellados que miraba a la distancia, anteriormente la niña albina lo hubiera dejado pasar pero tuvo una charla con la Raigun que lo cambio todo.

El delincuente con el pelo de punta salió corriendo al darse cuenta que la niña albina no era normal, los otros 3 delincuentes que quedaban iban a salir corriendo hasta que un moau rojo con aretes en los labios salto al ataque sin pensarlo 2 veces, de hecho se podría decir que ni lo pensó una vez.

-Puta plana, DE mue…-

PLAAFFF

Sin dejar que terminara sus palabras Yuriko le lanzó un puñetazo en toda la cara al chico del moau rojo haciéndolo volar unos 5 metros sobre el suelo, por algún motivo tenía una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro demacrado mientras volaba y caía en el techo de la posada.

El chico que parecía el líder de los delincuentes se quedó tieso mirando como 2 de sus amigos perdían contra una niña delgaducha mientras los otros 2 salían corriendo, no hace falta decir que paso con este chico.

Yuriko miro como el de rastas corría detrás del otro delincuente, redireccióno los vectores de sus pies y de un solo salto enterró al de rastas hasta el cuello con su pie desnudo, ahora solo quedaba el de los picos que acababa de cruzar en la esquina, dando otro salto sobre humano llego a la esquina donde estaba el chico con el pelo de punta dándole la espalda, sin perder el tiempo le dio una patada haciéndolo volar hacia el mar en un arco absurdamente grande.

Antes de regresarse a donde estaba la niña que buscaban los delincuentes se fijó de un chico de cabellos de punta corriendo por su vida.

-¡FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

Yuriko al escuchar el grito de una persona desafortunada voltio la cabeza lentamente para ver como Kamijou Touma caía en el mar.

**Parte 2.**

Ahora Kamijou Touma se encontraba en una habitación vieja que sería su cuarto por los siguientes 5 días, y estaba cubierto de besos rojizas de parte de las medusas, mientras Yuriko le echaba la medicina contra las picaduras en la espalda y Misaki se la echaba en el pecho, esto se podría considerar el cielo para los hombres si las picadas de medusas no dolieran lo suficiente como hacer que no disfrutara el momento.

Por otra parte no tenía que preocuparse por los delincuentes ya que Misaki les había borrado la memoria de los últimos acontecimientos.

-Perdón Touma-san, te confundí con el delincuente-

Aguantando las lágrimas por las picaduras de las medusas Touma intento responder -No te preocupes, todos cometemos errores y de todos modos algo me dice que de igual modo iba a terminar picado por algunas medusas-

-Es verdad, a To-chan por lo regular le pican y muerden muchos tipos de animales-

El chico con el pelo de punta levanta una ceja al escuchar las palabras de su supuesta amiga de la infancia mientras le preguntaba -¿Qué? ¿Esto pasa regularmente?-

-Sí, de hecho nos conocimos porque un perro te mordió-

-¿Cómo se supone que fue ese evento?-

-¿Touma-san, no recuerdas como conociste a Shokuhou-san?-

La pregunta de la única persona en la habitación que no sabía sobre la pérdida de memoria de Kamijou hablo asustando un poco a Touma y Misaki, ellos no le dijeron a Yuriko sobre la pérdida de memoria porque no confiaran en ella, no le dijeron nada porque esta niña albina se podía echar toda la culpa y estaba pasando por un momento muy delicado de su vida, después de todo Yuriko fue forzada a asesinar a más de 10,000 clones de la Raigun en contra de su voluntad.

El niño con cabeza erizada intento hacer una mentira para no ser descubierto por su amiga albina.

-Bueno fue hace bastante tiemp...-

-El perdió la conciencia mientras me rescataba-

Misaki interrumpió la mentira de su amigo de la infancia con una cara sonriente y una voz suave que sonaba como la verdad.

-¿Quieres que te cuente la historia de cómo nos conocimos Suzushina-san?-

Yuriko abrió los ojos sin disimular interés por la historia que Misaki estaba a punto de contar, el único hombre en la habitación también mostró interés pero con disimulo para no ser descubierto.

Misaki mostró una sonrisa de alegría mientras comenzaba.

**Parte 3.**

Hace 8 años Shokuhou Misaki vivía con sus padres en la zona más rica de la ciudad, en el barrio donde moraba la vivienda Shokuhou parecía sacado de una película norte americana, no se podía ver ningún bauche en la amplia acera o en el pavimento, habían hermosos árboles que claramente no era de Japón y una grama tan verde como las hojas del amazonas entre la acera y el pavimento.

Las casas tenían d pisos todas pintadas de un blanco como si fueran nubes, grama que no se podía decir si era artificial o estaba tan cuidadosamente cuidada que parecía no estar viva, esa grama de fantasía cubría los alrededores de cada casa hasta llegar a los muros blancos que separaban las casas, este barrio de ricos parecía definitivamente fuera de lugar en Japón pero ay estaba para las personas que podían comprarlo sin temor a quedarse sin dinero.

En una de las casas con 4 pisos de altura y una gran extensión de terreno vivía una niña con los cabellos dorados y una singular figura de estrellas en cada ojo, esa niña respondía al nombre de Shokuhou Misaki, ella vivía más o menos con sus padres que nunca estaban en casa y cuando estaban usaban el tiempo para trabajar.

Misaki casi siempre estaba jugando sola con sus muñecas o leyendo algún libros de princesas donde eran rescatadas por el príncipe azul, al estar casi siempre sola uno pensaría que la niña tendría algún sentimiento de soledad pero Misaki no sentía eso, para ella era algo natural estar sola sin sentir la soledad porque no había sentido la compañía de otra persona, era como el chocolate si nunca habías probado el chocolate nunca sentirías que te hiciera falta pero si lo comiste con regularidad tendrías ganas de comerlo cuando no podías, un buen ejemplo de esto sería si teda una bacteria asesina en el estómago que te pone tan delgado como una modelo.

La niña con los ojos en forma de estrellas salió de su casa vistiendo el uniforme de alguna escuela rica, el uniforme era un vestido blanco con dos rallas verticales negras a cada lado de una sola pieza con una falda hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, Misaki salió por la puerta principal que era del tipo que uno esperaría encontrarse en una mansión y la verdad su casa no le quedaba mucho para eso, cuando salió caminó sobre el camino de piedras hasta la estrada de la residencia, hay afuera en la calle estaba un hombre en sus 40 vestido de chófer abriendo la puerta de un coche negro muy costoso, Misaki entro al carro sin saludar al hombre que le abrió la puerta, ella no lo saludo porque era grosera o se creía más que los demás Misaki no saludo al su chófer por que le habían enseñado a no hablarle a las personas que trabajaban en su casa.

El chófer serró la puerta de Misaki con la fuerza justa para que no quedara abierta, luego se montó en el coche acomodo el retrovisor con una de sus manos enguantadas y le pregunto a la niña de ojos estrellados con un tono amable.

-Señorita Misaki-sama ¿Adónde nos dirigimos hoy?-

Misaki se abrocho el cinturón de seguridad y se acomodó en el asiento antes de responderle a su Chófer.

-Hoy nos dirigimos a la escuela "Santa Virgen" antes de las 8-

-Entendido Señorita Misaki-sama, estaremos hay en unos pocos minutos-

El chófer encendió el carro y este empezó a andar así su destino, mientras Misaki veía por la ventana el barrio rico y se preguntaba.

_-¿Cómo serán los otros niños?-_

**Parte 4.**

-Y esa fue la historia de cómo conocí a To-chan y su familia-

Cuando Misaki termino de contar su historia, El niño con cabellos de punta tenía una cara de estupefacción y asombro, por el otro lado Yuriko estaba derramando lagrimas por sus ojos rojizos ella estaba a punto de entrar en llanto pero se contuvo para hablar con una voz chillona.

-Esa historia fue increíble-

-Suzushina-san, tranquilízate no fue para tanto-

-Claro que sí, esa historia es mejor que muchos fic que he leído, de hecho te importa si hago un fic con tu historia-

-No tengo problemas con que la escribas ¿Pero cuando la sacaras?-

-Lo sacare cuando termine mi fic "La Tímida Nivel 5" que tendrá una duración de...-

TOC TOC

De repente alguien toco la puerta que se había quedado abierta, las tres personas en el cuarto voltearon para ver al dueño de la posada parado al lado de la puerta con una mirada de envidia hacia Kamijou, luego se arrodillo colocando su frente a unos pocos centímetros del suelo como es costumbre en Japón y empezó a hablarles.

-Clientes-dono, recibimos una llamada de sus acompañantes, ellos llegaran mañana en la mañana a causa de un retraso en el avión-

-Entiendo, gracias- Touma respondió con desanimo en su tono.

Misaki que sabía sobre la pérdida de memoria de Touma intento animarlo cambiando el tema.

-Ya que mis tíos no llegaran hoy, vamos a tomar un baño en las aguas termales-

**Parte 5.**

En los dormitorios externos de la renombrada y refinada escuela para señoritas Tokiwadai, se encontraba Shirai Kuroko una niña de primer año de esa escuela con su pelo en una doble coleta a cada lado y seguramente una ropa interior indecente caminando asía su cuarto, Kuroko era conocida por ser una delas pocas teletrasportadoras muy poderosas en el nivel 4 además de ser la única en toda su escuela con ese poder, pero más renombre caía en el hecho que estaba en una falsa relación con la Raigun, no era un secreto para toda la escuela que Kuroko disfrutaba ser electrocutada por el látigo del amor de su one-sama, tampoco era un secreto que Misaka Mikoto disfrutaba friendo delincuentes en las calles, estas dos cosas habían formado un rumor entre los muros Tokiwadai y sus escuelas hermanas, se decía que "La Raigun era una lesbiana dominante amante del S M" claro que estos rumores eran completas mentiras, pero los rumores podían ser poderosos cuchillos para asesinar.

Kuroko abrió la puerta de su habitación como un día cualquiera y se quedó paralizada hay.

-¿¡Eh!?-

Solo pudo pronunciar una letra a causa de la imposibilidad que tenía al frente, por la vista llego a pensar que se había drogado por accidente con la "medicina del amor" que pondría en la cena de su One-sama esa noche, pero eso era normal después de todo lo que captaban sus retinas era su amada One-sama acostada en su cama, usando un vestido transparente permitiendo le ver todo su cuerpo como si se tratara de una venus.

-Bien beni…-

PLAF

Kuroko tranco la puerta con todas sus fuerzas quedándose fuera del cuarto para reflexionar sobre lo que acababa de ver.

-¿¡Mi!?, ¿¡Mi!?, ¿¡Mi!?, ¿¡Mi one-sama estaba acostada en la cama de Kuroko con un vestido tan seductor!?...- La niña calmo sus gritos por un momento antes de empezar a gritar otra vez -¡One-sama nunca aria eso! ¿¡Quién es esta impostora!?-

PLAF

Kuroko abrió la puerta con tanta fuerza que estuvo a punto de sacarla de su lugar y le grito a Misaka 2033 con tono acusador.

-¿!TU QUIEN ERES Y QUE HICISTE CON ONE-SAMA!?-

-Soy el clon número 2033 de la persona que llamas One-sama-

Con la más absoluta calma el clon 2033 le empezó a explica todo a Kuroko

**Parte 6.**

Kamijou Touma estaba tomando un baño en las aguas termales de la posada, se sumergió hasta un poco más arriba del abdomen, él estaba pensando en sus padres para ser más específico estaba pensando si podría ocultarles el echo que había perdido su memoria para siempre, estos pensamientos no dejaban tranquilo y por lo tanto le costaba disfrutar del baño al aire libre.

RUM

Sacándolo de sus pensamientos la puerta del lado de las mujeres se abrió, ya que Touma no podía ver al otro lado se puso a escuchar.

-Mira Suzushina-san, tenemos el baño para nosotras-

-...-

-¿Te pasa algo?-

-... ¿Cómo puedo tener un pecho así de grande?-

-Ooo, ¿Hacer crecer tu pecho?-

Las primeras líneas que el erizo logro escuchar colocaron una imagen de Yuriko con las tetas de Misaki.

-...-

-Tranquila yo también tenía un pecho plano y puedo enseñarte a hacerlo más grande-

-... ¿De verdad?-

-Claro que sí, primero ¿Sabes lo que hace que el pecho crezca?-

-Sí, se puede hacer masaje alrededor de ellos, tomar leche después de un baño caliente, usar artefactos que agrandan el pecho, comer mucha carne, hacer estiramientos por las mañanas, frotarlos con una lechuga, reír mucho, practicar deportes, tomar el sol con un bikini, levantar faldas, luchar, comer vegetales, comer pescado, beber alcohol, beber batidos de fresas, pararse de cabeza, rezarle a dios, hacer chistes sucios, limpiar la casa, atrapar delincuentes, pintar con los pezones, usar orejas de gato, usar cola de perro, salir sin bragas, usar una falta ridículamente corta, besar a alguien de tu mismo sexo, dibujar y vender un manga hentai, ver videos pornos, salir a la calle desnuda mientras te haces invisible, dormir desnuda sin poner cerradura, ponerse 3 banditas nada más, jugar ero-ges hasta altas horas de la noche, leer un manga hentai en un tren, ponerse un trajes erótico de miad-ángel-caído, hacer cosplay con la mínima cantidad de ropa, salir a pelear con una armadura-bikini, traje de la hoja, traje de conejita, uniforme de maestra, ropa trasparente, azafata, zanahoria, sacerdotisa, lolita, lolita gótica, rey demonio, uniforme militar, uniforme de anti-skil, maid, micro bikini, Gegota, rapera, rockera, Kill La Kill, Lilo y Stitch, Sailor Moon, Euphoria, Prototype, Gantz, La metamorfosis, Soul Calibur, Mad Max, Mortal Kombet, Naruto, Twisted Metal, Metal Gear Solid, Metal Gear Rising, Bleach, Love Live, God Of War, Dexter's Laboratory, Ninja Gaiden, Tengen Toppa Guerre-lagan, Neil de Geasse tyson, SimCity, Date A Live, Devil May Cry, Angel Beats, Pricion School, Elfen Lied, Gokukoku No Brynhildr, Lego, Hellsing, Si Accelerator fuese una chica, One Piece, El señor de los anillos, Doku no Piko, School Days, Mirai Nikii, Oremonogatari, Unapai, Monogatari, Duke, Nukem, 2X2, Wreck-it Raloh, Half Live, Fifa, Ichigo Al 100%, Kuroshitsuji, GTA, Los cuatro reinos, Tarzan, Kawa Maid-sama, Sumomomo Momomo, Slam Dunk, Maho Shojo Madoka Magica, AC DC, Sakura Card Captor, El codigo da Vinci, K-On!, Wach Warrior, X-Man, Yu-Gi-OH, Lucky Star, Katawa Shojo, Need For Speed, Bayonetta, Tekken, The Hunger Game, Yahari Ore No Seishun Rabukome Wa Machigatte Iru, Plaza Sesamo, Howl's Moving Castle, To Aru Majutsu No Index, Psycho Pass, Samurai Champloo, Seint seiya, Mondaiji-tachi ga Isekai Kara Kuru Sou Desu yo?, To Love-Ru, Doom, cthulhu, Genocyber, Kono Subarashii Sekai ni Shukufuku o!, Kinnikuman, Cristo, Megaman X, Doctor Strange, Ratatouille, Nisekoi, Sinic, Dangaropa, Tron, Ted, Waltraute-san no Konkatsu Jijou, Frozen, Super Campeones, Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou, El gato de Schrodinger, Ore ga Ojou-Sama Gakkou ni 'Shomin Sample' Toshite Usarareta Ken, Gundam, Toriko, Cartoon All-Stars to the rescue, Sakura Wars, Superman, HEAVY OBJECT, TES Arena, Yosuga no Sora, Hanival, José Saramago, Quake, No More No Heroes, Psycho Love Comedy, Avatar, Terminator, Assassination Classroom, Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai, BlazBlue, Burges King, Clotaku Club!, Cien años de soledad, To Aru Kagaku No Raigun, IT's, Kanokon, Don Quijote de la Mancha, Fate/zero, Age of Mythology, Avengers, GJ-Bu, Brave, Watamote, Kamijou Touma, Dust an Elysian Tail, Welfenstein, Code Geass, Interstellar, El alquimista, Nyancat, The Ore no Imōto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai, The Scorch Trials, Dead Note, The Sims, Prince of Persia, Highschool XDX, Ghost in the Shell, Shokugeki no Souma, The Zashiki Warashi of Intellectual Village, Fantastic Beasts, Toradora, El diario de Ana Frank, Onocchio, Golden Boy, Angry Birds, Kun-fu Panda, Dark Soul, Bob Esponja, I'm a High School Boy and a Bestselling Light Novel author, Gokkyuu Houtei, Dracula, D Gray-Man, Shrek, El Nombre de la Rosa, Seventh Son, strangled by my female classmate who is my junior and a voice actress, Adventure Time, Tokyo Ghoul, Harry Potter, Overlord, Deadman Wonderland, Dark Schneider, Durarara!, Hinomaru Zumou, Accelerator Rojo, Fromsoftware, Haikyuu!, No Game No Live, Boku no Hero Academia, Soul Eater, Akikan, Sangahi, Patata, Dokuro-chan, Disgaea, Lucifer's Call, Pcahontas, Hobbit, Gunslinger Girl, Ark, Full metal alchemit, Kishimoto Masashi, Dungeon Ni Deai O Motomeru No Wa Machigatte Iru Darou Ka, The Incredibles, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, Limittle Monica Haruhi, Dead Space, School of Dragons, Paperboy, El Rey León, The Legend of Zelda, Gin Tama, Nintendo 64, Mulan, Darkest Dungeon, Jenna y Balto, El Conde de Montecristo, Age of Empires, Sengoku Basara, Tetri, Samurai X, Pretty Cure, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Catherine, Beelzebub, The Binding of Isaac, Minegraft, Steins Gate, La vida diaria de Mai-chan, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Sora no Otoshimoto, Alice in Wordenland, y To Aru Kagaku No Accelerator, creo que fueron toda aún puede ser que me falten algunas métodos-

Cuando Yuriko termino de pronunciar su listado de cosas que no dieron resultado, tanto Touma como Misaki pensaron lo mis mismo y _-¿¡Cómo es posible que allá echo todo eso!?-_ Pero como era de suponerse Touma se calentó un poco y no gracias a las aguas termales.

-¿Shokuhou-san pasa algo?-

-… ¿¡Que si pasa algo!? ¿¡Suzushina-san, tienes una idea de cuantas leyes has roto haciendo eso!? ¡A demás de! ¿¡Dónde sacaste todos eso cosplays!?... ¿Tuviste sexo con una mujer?-

Mientras Touma escuchaba la conversación no pudo evitar imaginarse a Yuriko sometiendo a Misaki en una cama completamente desnuda, la típica escena yuri que todo hombre le gustaría presenciar

-¡No! ¡Yo no tuve sexo con otra chica! Solo… la forcé… a que me tocara… y luego yo la toque… a ella… soy una horrible persona-

-… ¿¡Casi violas a una chica inocente para que tu pecho crezca!?-

-Eran delincuentes, nunca atacaría a una persona indefensa o inocente, todo lo que hice fueron con delincuentes que cometieron algún delitos-

-… ¿Tú eras el "Cazador de Delincuentes" que desapareció el año pasado?-

-Sí, lo era-

-… ¿Entonces, exterminaste a más del 60% de los delincuentes y usaste todos esos cosplay, solo para que tu pecho creciera?-

-… Si… pero no funciono… ¿Shokuhou-san, que puedo hacer para alcanzar por lo menos la copa B?-

Hubo un silencio momentáneo en la conversación de las 2 niñas, mientras Touma empezaba a sentirse mareado.

-… la verdad te iba a decir que subieras tus niveles de estrógeno viendo algo que te excitara o masturbándote… pero tú lo llevaste a otro nivel y nada paso, deberías ver un médico-

-… Shokuhou-san ¿Masturbándote tus tetas crecieron así de grandes?-

-¡Suzushina-san esas cosas no celas puedes preguntar a una mujer!-

-Pero yo acabo de decir todas esas cosas vergonzosas, sería justo que tú también me contaras como obtuviste esas tetas-

-Esa es la psicología de los niños, porque tú me hallas contado algo vergonzoso no quiere decir que yo tenga que contarte uno-

-Pero esnif… Pero… Pero esnif esnif-

-No llores-

-Pero esnif fue muy vergonzoso esnif esnif –

-¡Aaaaaa está bien te lo diré!... ¡Si me masturbo pensando en To-chan!-

-… ¿Eso es todo?-

-¿¡Como que "Eso es todo"!? ¡Acabo de decirte algo muy vergonzoso!... ¿¡Tú llanto era falso!?-

-Shokuhou-san, yo salí desnuda a la calle, use cosplays simplemente embarazosos, me vestí de patata, toque a otra… otras chicas y muchas cosas más. Masturbarse es algo que hace todo el mundo ¿Has escuchado la frase? "Los hombres si lloran y las mujeres también ven porno" no es muy conocida pero es completamente cierta-

Mientras las dos niñas seguían discutiendo, en el lado de los hombres se encontrar un chico con cabellos mojados completamente inconscientes flotando en el agua, y al dueño de la posada asustado en la puerta mirando lo que podría ser un cadáver.

**Parte 7.**

En una habitación de la posada donde se estaba quedando Kamijou Touma abrió los ojos estando aun mareado por quedarse demasiado tiempo en el baño y por el material nocturno que obtuvo.

-¡a! ¿¡To-chan ya despertaste!?-

-¿¡Touma-san, como te sientes!?-

El chico con pelos de punta al escuchar dos voces familiares para él voltea un poco la cabeza para ver a una hermosa niña de pelo dolado y ojos de estrella al lado de una albina con un mini tornado en su mano derecha, aparentemente el tornado creado en la mano de Yuriko era gracias a sus poderes, que usaba para refrescar el cuarto donde se encontraban todos en ese momento.

Touma intento levantarse del suelo pero fue detenido por la mano blanca de Yuriko, no tenía mucha fuerza para oponerse al increíble poder de la niña, mientras recostaba su cabeza se dio cuenta que podía ver perfectamente a Yuriko de una manera vertical y solo había una respuesta para este tipo de vista "Almohada Regazo" si Tsuchimikado o Aogami lo vieran en este momento seguro que lo matarían.

-¡AAAAAHHHHH!-

Mientras Touma da un pequeño grito que no asusta a nadie se para de golpe quedando en una posición sentada al estilo semza, luego se voltea y ve a Yuriko con una cara sonrojada, ella le responde también sonrojándose un poco, por otro lado la niña de ojos estrellados ponía sus cachetes en un mohín a causa de los celos y arrepentida de no usar piedra cuando decidieron quien aria la almohada regazo para Touma.

Antes que el "San Juan" despertara Misaki y Yuriko hicieron una competencia para ver quien le daría su regazo como almohada, después que la niña albina propusiera juegos incomprensibles para Misaki se decidieron por "piedra, papel y tijeras" el juego más clásico para decidir cualquier cosa.

Por lo regular las personas creen que piedra, papel y tijeras es un juego infantil de pura suerte pero no, este juego también es conocido como "cachipún, jankenpón dum-kin-voy yan ken po pin pon papas chis bun papas hakembó chin-chan-pu" o "kokepon" pero eso no importaba en ese momento, lo importante es que este juego tenía un gran nivel de psicología materia donde Misaki era una experta, ella savia que la mayoría de las personas seguía el orden "tijera, papel y por ultimo piedra" que las personas siguieran este orden era por culpa de la canción antes de jugar, sin darse cuenta ellas seguían el orden en sentido contrario, este pequeño dato podía hacerte ganar partidas casi un 100% de las veces ¿pero qué pasaba si su contrincante savia de este minúsculo detalle? Todo el juego se convertía en una batalla psicológica para Misaki.

Las 2 niñas colocaron sus manos serradas al frente y empezaron su único raun.

-Piedra, papel y tijera, uno, dos, tres ¡YA!-

Apenas termino el canto del juego Misaki saco tijeras una jugada arriesgada dado su oponente, pero Yuriko mantuvo la mano serrada dándole la victoria.

La niña albina subió las manos mientras gritaba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!-

El motivo de la victoria de Yuriko fue simple, ella sabía que Misaki era una experta en el campo de la psicología y por lo tanto tenía que tener conocimientos sobre este tipo de juegos, además Misaki también sabía que Yuriko era conocida como Yuyushita-sama una diosa en cuanto a las cosas relacionadas con mangas, videojuegos, animes y sobre todo yaoi, en otras palabras una experta en juegos desdés hack n slash hasta ajedrez, si la niña albina sabía que su oponente pensaba de esa manera solo quedaba confiar en sus instintos games, los mismos instintos que usaba para pasar el "Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance" en el último modo de dificultad o el que te dice que algo falta por buscar en un RPG, en la situación de Yuriko solo podía confiar en esos instintos que había desarrollado a través de tantos años jugando videojuegos, y de ese modo fue que le ganó a Misaki.

Volviendo al presente Yuriko rompió el silencio juntando las manos con una voz alegre.

-A es cierto, ahora que Touma-san despertó debemos hidratarlo, sabía que algo así podría pasar por eso traje una medicina que hice yo misma-

Mientras Yuriko sacaba un pequeño frasco marrón sin etiqueta de su bolso Touma lo miro con desconfianza, Touma confiaba en Yuriko y Misaki pero creía que ellas dos eran un par de niveles 0 en cuanto a labores domésticas.

-¿Touma-san pasa algo?-

-Nada, es solo que me preguntaba que tendría la medicina-

-Solo tiene compuestos químicos inofensivos... creo que sería más recomendable llamarla medicina natural-

-¿Compuestos químicos inofensivos? ¿Medicina natural?-

-Si, como hierbas, azúcar, agua, hierbas entre otras cosas-

El erizo siguió mirando el frasco mientras formulaba un pregunta en su cabeza _-¿Qué clase de hierbas le puso Yuriko?-_

-To-chan, estas siendo muy grosero con Suzushina-san-

Mientras Touma lanzaba miradas desconfiadas a la medicina casera de Yuriko, Misaki intervino regañándolo por su grosera actitud.

-¿Eh?-

-Deberías probar nuestra comida antes de poner esa cara-

-Espera no quise... ¿Nuestra comida? ¿Misaki ayudaste a preparar la comida?-

-No, cada una hizo su almuerzo por separado-

Misaki señalo con su dedo índice asía unas 3 loncheras apiladas con sus bolsos.

-Disculpen- Cuando Touma y Misaki dejaron a hablar Yuriko intervino levantado su mano libre, provocando que la mirasen.

-Entiendo que Touma-san este desconfiado de mi medicina, después de todo use a "Resident evil" y "Shokugeki no Soma" como base, pero puedo asegurar que es inofensiva y para probarlo yo la tomare primero-

La niña albina coloco un baso en el suelo y empezó a verter la medicina en él, un líquido verde azulado salió del frasco sin etiqueta Touma y Misaki vieron como Yuriko llenaba el vaso hasta tenerlo a un cuarto, luego fueron testigos de cómo su amiga la tomaba y seguía como si nada.

-¿Lo ven? Mi medicina es inofensiva… aun que sabe a medicina definitivamente-

10 minutos más tardes yacían 3 cuerpos sin conciencia en ese mismo lugar.

**Parte 8.**

En una iglesia colosal de la Inglaterra Asiática una niña que apenas tenía 14 años caminaba vestida de novia hacia el altar donde la esperaba un chico con los pelos de punta vestido de novio, la niña era Suzushina Yuriko y el chico era Kamijou Touma que se preparaban para dar sus botos.

La novia camino elegantemente hasta el altar colocándose al lado de su novio, una ves hay una luz doraba descendió por en sima de ellos colocándose donde estaría el padre que los casaría, la luz se expandió y transformo en un conocido de Yuriko que bien podía casarlo o bien prenderles fuego, era Stiyl Magnus el ex -mago de fuego que había cambiado a un cura de la esperanza para salvar a sus hijos quemados por falsas acusaciones de brujería, cabía también destacar que su cabellos y ropas ahora eran doradas junto con que había dejado los cigarrillos.

Stiyl con una sonrisa de felicidad nada normal en el saco un libro grueso de sus túnicas titulado "Las 50 Sombras de Gray" mientras comenzaba la gran ceremonia.

-Sadistas y masoquistas, estamos aquí reunidos para atar a esta pareja en sangriento matrimonio ante los ojos de nuestro señor Christian Grey-

Mientras el ex-mago de fuego seguía con su discurso Yuriko soltó una pequeña risa a causa de la extrema felicidad que sentía en ese momento, la euforia que brotaba de ella hacia que su estómago estuviera repleto de mariposas sin poder salir por su boca, era una sensación de felicidad y nervios que también afectaban sus tripas.

-Kamijou Touma ¿Prometes amar y serle fiel a Suzushina Yuriko en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en lo próspero y en la adversidad, y prometes dar tanto como recibir en la cama al igual que en el sofá hasta que la muerte o un JPRG eterno posiblemente creado por Bethesda los separe?-

-Si acepto- El chico de pelos de punta respondió sudando balas.

-Y tu Suzushina Yuriko ¿Prometes amar y serle fiel a Kamijou Touma en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en lo próspero y en la adversidad, y prometes demostrar que una mujer puede meter mejor que un hombre hasta que la muerte o tenga que salir a frustrar un posible fin del mundo los separe?-

-Si acepto-

-Bien, entonces yo los declaro sumiso y sumisa, pueden besarse-

**Parte 09.**

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

Yuriko se levantó de golpe con un grito desesperado que se pudo oír perfectamente en el piso de abajo, la niña albina tenía los ojos tan abiertos como un búho y respiraba con clara dificultad.

-¡HA!... ¡HA!... ¡HA!... ¿¡Que fue esa última escena!?-

El motivo del porque Yuriko estaba tan alterada era a causa de que su maravilloso sueño se había transformado en una pesadilla de lo más horrible para ella, aquí una pensaría que posiblemente Touma se transformó en una cucaracha marciana o alguno de los repulsivos monstruos de H. P. Lovecraft avía aparecido de las cloacas para llevarse al novio, pero la verdad era más aterradora para Yuriko.

Antes que Yuriko pudiera besar a Touma un chico con un peinado estilo moau rojo abrió la puerta de la iglesia con una fuerza sobre humana, todas las miradas confundidas se quedaron enfocadas en el intruso y en su peculiar peinado, pero más peculiar fue lo que dijo después.

-¡Yo me opongo!-

Todos en la iglesia hicieron silencio y cambiaron la dirección de sus miradas hacia la novia en el altar, Yuriko lo miro confundido ella sabía quién era pero solo se trataba de un delincuente que había aplastado con sus poderes el otro día en la playa.

-¡YO TE AMO!-

-¡O por Othinus!-

-¡No puede ser!-

-¡Savia que esa albina era una zorra!-

Después que el delincuente moau gritara todos los presentes empezaron un murmullo acusando a Yuriko de infiel y promiscua.

Yuriko a punto de explotar de ira dio un paso hacia el delincuente provocando que la tierra se abriera en dos, era indiscutible que el delincuente acabaría en lo más profundo del inframundo cuando se lo tragara la tierra, pero antes que Mohicano fuera tragado por la tierra se escucharon el sonido de vidrios rompiéndose por toda la iglesia, las miradas del más absoluto pavor se centraron en la pareja en el altar, para ser más específico se colocaron sobre el novio que tenía su mano derecha en el piso.

La novia se dio cuenta del error que estuvo a punto de cometer se dispuso a arreglar el mal entendido, pero antes de poder decir algo Touma grito sacando todo el aire de sus pulmones.

-¡YO TAMBIÉN TE AMO!-

-…-

-…-

-… ¿E?-

Todos en la iglesia se quedaron tan blancos como los cabellos de Yuriko mientras veían como el cabello de Mohicano se transformaba en un unicornio rojo y se escapaban hacia el horizonte.

A causa de ese sueño tan bizarro Yuriko se levantó con escándalo.

TOC TOC

Mientras Yuriko aún seguía alterada por la pesadilla la puerta fue tocada con desesperación y una voz extrañamente familiar fue audible para Yuriko pero ella no lo noto.

-¿¡Cliente-dono, Cliente-dono, se encuentra bien!?-

-¿¡A!? Si solo fue una pesadilla-

-… ¿Una pesadilla?-

La voz familiar sonó otra vez del otro lado de la puerta, la niña albina lo noto esta vez pero prefirió ignorarlo tenia mejores cosas en que pensar.

-Sí, no se preocupe, en un rato saldré-

-Bueno, si usted lo dice-

Mientras escuchaba los pasos del posadero alejándose Yuriko tomo el frasco que contenía su medicina y lo contemplo con un rostro confundido por un tiempo, ella había probado su "medicina" antes de salir de Ciudad Academia y no había pasado nada, aunque tampoco contaba como probar cuando se la devoro una monja en túnicas blancas parecidas a una tasa.

Después de un rato Yuriko se levantó mientras decía –Bueno volveré a las viejas andanzas y probare cualquier cosa con los delincuentes-

En ese mismo momento que Yuriko salía del cuarto tarareando el opening de "Elfen Lied" un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de todos los delincuentes de una ciudad futurista, por algún motivo desconocidos los delincuentes supieron que el "fin" estaba cerca.

-Hummmmmmm humm hummmmmmmmm hum- Yuriko salió de la posada tarareando – Hummmmmmm humm- Llego hasta la colina y observo el paisaje de la ciudad, y luego miro el camino cuesta abajo dejando de tararear el opening.

Subiendo la colina estaba un hombre con el pelo peinado hacia atrás, una cara parecida a un chico con el pelo de punta y vestido de una manera casual, Yuriko se le quedo mirando un rato admirando el futuro que le esperaba a Kamijou Touma, el hombre levanto la mano saludando a Yuriko como si la reconociese, de la misma manera la niña albina lo saludo mientras el hombre aceleraba el paso y se colocaba a su lado para empezar a hablar.

-Hola tu debes ser Suzushina Yuriko-san ¿no?-

-¿¡Ah!? ¡Ah! ¡Sí!- La pregunta del hombre agarro a Yuriko por sorpresa, de manera inmediata se inclinó para presentarse -Es un placer, soy Suzushina Yuuiko…-

Yuuiko se trabo la legua mientras se presentaba causando que su cara se pusiera roja, el hombre coloco su mano por detrás de la cabeza mientras reía y decía.

-Jaja no te preocupes por eso a todos nos pasa, Touma me hablo de ti-

Yuuiko subió la cabeza aun estado como un tomate y miro al hombre esperando que se presentase, tardaron un poco en esa posición hasta el hombre se dio cuenta de lo que quería la albina.

-Soy Kamijou Touya, el padre de Touma- el hombre le sonrió a Yuuiko quedándole claro que era definitivamente el padre por su parecido.

-Ara ara ¿ella es Yuriko-san? es más linda en persona-

Al escuchar su nombre Yuriko voltea hacia el origen de la vos para quedarse sin palabras, pero eso era normal después de todo la persona que le hablo era una monja de cabellos plateados dándole la mano a una mini Misaka.

**Parte eliminida.**

En Ciudad Academia una niña con el cabellos marrón hasta los hombros usando el uniforme de la escuela me Tokiwadai, muchos pensarían que se trataba del Raigun la numero 3 de los 7 niveles 5 pero no se trataba Misaka Mikoto, era una de las clones de la Raigun para ser más específico se trataba de Misaka 10033 que se encontraba caminando hacia los dormitorios de Tokiwadai.

10033 Por más raro que parezca estaba mostrando una pequeña sonrisa de villano en su rostros normalmente inexpresivo, como ya dijimos ella caminaba hacia los dormitorios de Tokiwadai por lo normal ella no se acercaría hay por qué le podría traerle problemas a su One-sama, pero esta vez eso no la debuto ella tenía algo que hacer hay y no se detendría por nada.

Cuando llego a su destino se paró frente a la entrada de los dormitorios, tomo aire y se dispuso a entrar abrió la puerta entrando al vestíbulo y lo primero que vio fue a una mujer alta con lentes triangulares y una mirada despiadada, 10033 se quedó en la entrada un tanto atemorizada por la persona frente a ella y cuando la mujer hablo se le heló la sangre.

-E Misaka ¿No estabas en tu habitación?-

-Ha, hai dice...- 10033 no pudo terminar su frase ya que la intensa mirada asesina de la supervisora se clavó en ella como si fuera un cuchillo.

La Misaka sin decir más palabras entro a los dormitorio, le paso por un lado a la supervisora estando muy asustada y subió las escaleras, caminando por los pasillos del segundo piso se encontró con una niña que tenía una frente amplia y un abanico, la niño con la frentota se acercó a 10033 y le empezó a hablar.

-O Misaka-san meda gusto verte, quería hablar con tigo sobre un falso rumor que está rondando sobre ti-

-Yo no soy One-sama, soy su clon Misaki 10033, dice Misaka aclarando la confusión-

La niña con la amplia frente se quedó con una cara de estupefacción con la boca y los ojos abiertos mientras bajaba el abanico de su rostro, se quedaron mirando la una a la otra por un tiempo hasta que 10033 volvió a hablar.

-Me podría decir dónde está la habitación de One-sama, dice Misaka pidiendo direcciones-

La chica con el abanico la miro un poco más antes de hablar –Es verdad, no eres Misaka-san-

-Sí, soy el clon 10033 de One-sama, dice Misaka repitiendo lo que dijo hace un momento-

-¿Clon numero 10033?... ¿Tienes síndrome de octavo grado?-

-No tengo "síndrome de octavo grado" o algo parecido, dice Misaka empezando a enojarse con esta persona-

-Kongou-san-

Interrumpiendo la charla entre Misaka 10033 y Kongou aparece una chica con el cabello castaño hasta los hombros, acompañada de una niña más bajita que ella de doble coleta.

**Nota.**

Bien voy a dejar el arco de la playa e Cap que se dividirán de la siguiente manera 1: llegada a la playa, 2: los acontecimientos de la novela, y 3: un relajante día con la familia de Touma.

El tipo con el moau rojo es de otra seria de novelas que me gusto, ese moau me gusta como lo usan y su manera de ser, por eso aparecerá en los Cap posteriores.

En cuanto al sueño de Yuriko fue creado preguntando a barias fujoshis "¿Cómo sería tu pesadilla yaoi?" le pregunte a barias y tome las mejores respuestas como base para eso y tan tan, el moau tiene a Touma al final.

Por último Yuriko lleva mucho tiempo metido en esto de la magia y ha pasado por muchas cosas (si piensas que la línea de tiempo está hecha girones espérate al evento deportivo).

Comente o… me vuelvo a enfermar… que es igual a que el Cap salga más tarde DX.


	8. Capitulo 07

**Nota:** Hola, nueva mente a pasando un tiempo desde la última vez que publique algo en esta página.

Estoy consciente que muchos esperan que "Accelerator es Kamijou Touma" regrese para saber que paso con Misaki pero han ocurrido ciertos percances (escribir, eliminar, volver a escribir para darme cuenta que esto no sirve, eliminar, para volver a escribir y Eliminar nuevamente), pero tranquilos ya está casi terminado en unas pocas semanas lo tendré en la página.

Para este Cap se recomienda saber un poco de los juegos RPG en general ya que contiene chistes sobre estos, bastara con saber sobre las clases y sus respectivos poderes o habilidades (aquellos que hayan leído el libro coreano ARK tendrán un rato muy divertido).

En el Cap pasado cometí un error en el número de serie de la Misaka detrás de Kuroko, puse Misaka número 2033 que lleva mucho tiempo muerta, la que realmente quería poner era Misaka 10033 así que desde ahora corregiré ese error.

El motivo de mi demora es que…. Estoy trabajando…. En mi sueño…. Estoy escribiendo el guion de un videojuego, santo cielo esto lleva mucho más trabajo del que imaginaba y la historia que estoy haciendo ha sido eliminada unas 3 veces por múltiples razones (Si les gusta la historia de "Accelerator es Kamijou Touma" con los chistes y locuras de "La tímida Yuriko" este juego les encantara…. A menos que sea eliminado nuevamente)

Sin más que decir los dejo con el séptimo Cap de "La tímida Yuriko"

No soy dueño de TAMNI.

**Capítulo 7. Ilusiones, comienzo del fail angel, en busca de To-chan!**

**Parte 1.**

En la capital de la ciencia sentada en un banco del parque se encontraba una niña hermosa vistiendo el uniforme de la renombrada escuela Tokiwadai, la niña tenía el pelo marrón hasta los hombros, gafas de visión nocturna y una expresión algo deprimida, era la imagen de una persona derrotada por un amor no correspondido.

-Mira a esa chica de Tokiwadai, parece realmente decaída-

-Me pregunto si su novio la habrá dejado-

-Tiene que ser un auténtico desgraciado para dejarla-

Las personas que pasaban por el parque no podían evitar mirar hacia la niña desanimada, y con eso empezar a sacar conclusiones.

-Puede que el tipo sea un maldito desgraciado, pero es nuestra oportunidad para conocer una señorita de Tokiwadai-

-Si es cierto, siempre quise tener como novia a una niña de Tokiwadai-

-… ¿No se les hace familiar?-

-¿Familiar? Mmmm, Ahora que los dices si-

-Creo haberla visto en una revista y por la televisión-

-¿¡Que es famosa!? ¿¡Es una idol o una especie de modelo!?-

-No, no, creo que es un nivel 5-

-Ahora que lo dices en Tokiwadai hay dos de ellos, y si tiene ella es tan plana tiene que ser la número 3 Misaka Mikoto-

-… Corrígeme si me equivoco pero ¿Ella no tuvo una aventura con Kamijou Touma?-

-Eso solo fue un rumor al final-

-¿Entonces todos esos rumores conectados entre Kamijou Touma y 6 de los 7 niveles 5 eran falsos?-

-Sí, todos y cada uno de ellos son falsos… menos 1-

-¡Entonces sí estuvo haciendo shuky shuky y pas pas con la número 3 hasta altas horas de la noche!-

-No, me refiero al rumor del número 1-

-… ¿El rumor que dice que Kamijou Touma derroto a Accelerator de un solo golpe y lo obliga a vivir con él para saciar su lujuria?-

-Adicional a eso también se dice que lo obliga a vestir un uniforme de marinerita con todo falda, sostén, un broche de flor en la cabeza y su cuarto está lleno de mangas, revistas y juegos homosexuales es un lugar aterrador para cualqui... casi cualquier hombre-

-Si esto es cierto, esa niña tiene que estar pasando un mal tiempo-

-Descubrir que tu novio es un homo harcor destrozaría a cualquier chica… incluso si es fujoshi-

Mientras los espectadores seguían viendo y chismeando desde la distancia una monja vestida de blanco con decoraciones doradas en los bordes que la hacían parecer una tacita de te se acercó a la melancólica niña sentada en el banco.

-Hola, soy una monja de la iglesia anglicana llamada Index Librorum Prohibitorum, pareces estar pasando un mal momento, si para ti está bien puedes contarme tus problemas, tus palabras quedaran entre nosotros 2 y nuestro señor-

La niña de Tokiwadai levanto la mirada para ver a la monja que estaba frente a ella con las manos juntas como si estuviera rezando, luego la miro de pies a cabeza para verificar que no se tratara de un cosplay o una broma de mal gusto.

-Siéntate, dice Misaka moviéndose a un lado-

La monja de cabellos plateados se sentó en el puesto que le habían dado con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras la niña melancólica empezaba a contar su historia.

-Yo estoy enamorada, declara Misaka intentando no ver la cara de la monja-

La monja escucho con atención siguiendo su trabajo como miembro de la iglesia, mientras los demás espectadores afinaban sus oídos por el chisme caliente que venía en camino.

-Pero a pesar de estar enamorada no puedo estar con esa persona, dice Misaka con un nudo en la garganta… Mi One-sama me prohibió estar cerca de esa persona a pesar que la amo con todo mí ser, dice Misaka un poco enojada con One-sama-

Las personas que estaban en el parque escuchando la historia de la niña castaña hicieron un silencio tan profundo que provocaron que otras personas pasando por el parque se interesaran, mientras que la monja seguía escuchando la historia de la niña como si fuera una profesional o una santa.

-Pero a pesar de las palabras de One-sama yo quiero estar con mi amor, dice Misaka declarando sus sentimientos-

-Si lo amas deberías luchar por tu amor- De pronto la monja que parecía una profesional hablo rompiendo la doctrina, para darle un consejo a la niña castaña sentada a su lado- Usted tiene la mente confundida pero su corazón está palpitando por esa persona, creo que tiene que ir con él y demostrarle a tu hermana el gran amor que tienes por esa persona-

Cuando la monja acabo de hablar la niña a su lado se quedó con los ojos y la boca abierta, está sorprendida del echo que alguien apoyara su amor, el mismos amor que todos y todas le dijeron que era imposible e inalcanzable.

-… Tienes razón- Después de decir esas palabras la castaña se paró de golpe y empezó a gritar mirando el cielo con una gran emoción, algo muy raro para ella dado que era una clon- ¡TIENES RAZÓN! ¡GRITA MISAKA CON TODAS SUS FUERZAS! ¡YO ESTOY ENAMORADA DE LA PERSONA QUE ME VIOLO Y ESA PERSONA NO SABE QUE ME ESTÁ ESPERANDO! AHORA TENGO QUE IR POR ELLA! ¡GRITA MISAKA DECLARANDO SU DETERMINACIÓN MIENTRAS SALE CORRIENDO A BUSCARLA!-

Mientras la niña con el uniforme de Tokiwadai se iba a buscar su verdadero amor los espectadores y la monja se quedaron en el parque con caras estúpidas aun procesando lo que acababa de suceder.

-Disculpa hermana-san…-

La monja vestida de blanco junto a todos los espectadores voltearon la cabeza lentamente hacia el origen de la voz, para ver parado frente a la monja estaba un niño con una marca y ojos sin brillo.

-¿Puede escuchar mis pecados?-

Ese día la monja hizo su papel como monja por todo el santo día evitando 4 suicidios, 7 asesinatos, 2 abortos, 5 renuncias, saco a 32 de las drogas y a 44 de la delincuencia.

**Parte 2.**

-Y eso fue lo que pasó-

En una mesa de te que contenía la posada donde se estaban quedando la familia Kamijou y las dos amigas, se encontraban sentados un hombre parecido a Kamijou Touma un tanto más viejo y con el pelo peinado hacia atrás justo a una monja de cabellos plateados y una pequeña niña castaña escuchando las confesiones de Accelerator completamente rojo e inclinado en modo de disculpa sobre la mesa de te.

Kamijou Touya sintiendo incomodo a causa de la pose de Yuriko intento hacer que se levantara.

-Suzushina-san por favor levántate, esto fue solo un error que cualquiera puede cometer, además si tu despertaste Touma y Misaki también deberían estar a punto de despertar-

La niña albina levanto la cabeza con la mirada baja hacia la mesa de te, a pesar de haber sido perdonada por los padres de Touma, Yuriko aún se sentía mal por dejar a su salvador y a su nueva amiga en un sueño posiblemente descabellado que nunca quisieran tener.

-Pero solo para estar segura… -La madre de Touma con una cara algo insegura hablo sin ninguna mala intención- ¿Suzushina-san, teas sentido atraída por las personas de tu mismo género de casualidad?-

Yuriko levanto la cabeza y abrió los ojos hasta casi sacarlos de su lugar mientras su cara se ponía colorada por las palabras de Kamijou Shina en el cuerpo de Index, se avecinaba una escena que poco común en los manga o al menos eso era lo que pensaba Yuriko en su súper cerebro.

-¡Esta es la escena donde descubro que los padres del chico que me gusta me quiere dar! ¡No, no, no solo amo a Touma-san!... a pesar que la madre no está nada mal… ¡Si es cierto yo Suzushina Yuriko estoy preparada para tener los hijos de Touma-san! ¡Primero tendremos una niña llamada Yumyum! ¡Luego tendremos un niño con el nombre de Shumshummarum! ¡Así cuando Yumyum tenga 16 y traiga un niño guapo a casa Touma-san lo perseguirá para que no toque a nuestra hija, pero el niño guapo resulta ser un nivel 5 y tendrá lugar una batalla que avergonzara a Yumyum! ¡Mientras que Shumshummarum será el típico personaje de serie harem que secretamente está enamorado de una Nee-chan mucho mayor que él! ¡Pero esa Nee-chan resultara ser una lesbiana que también está enamorada de Yumyum provocando que Shumshummarum se deprima y todo su harem salga a consolarlo!-

Mientras Yuriko se perdía en sus pensamientos Kamijou Touya se quedó impresionado por la mala elección de palabras de su esposa, y lo rojo que pueden llegar a ponerse los albinos, Touya intento aclarar el malentendido causado por su esposa.

-Suzushina-san, por favor cálmate te vas a desmallar si te pones más roja, además creo que mal interpretaste las palabras de Shina lo que intentaba decir era si la comida tubo otro efecto secundario-

Sin prestarle atención a las palabras de Touya, Yuriko siguió perdida en sus pensamientos mientras las otras tres personas en la sala miraban como en su cara se formaba una sonrisa estúpida de oreja a oreja.

-…-

-…-.

-…Voy a ver como esta Oni-chan y Misaki-one-chan-

La niña pequeña con la apariencia de Misaka Mikoto dejo la sala y se dirigió hacia el segundo piso.

**Parte 3.**

E pasado por terribles templos de fuego y agua, he descubierto antiguos artefactos olvidados a través del tiempo, he luchado con innumerables ejércitos que tú has formado sin siquiera darte cuenta, me he enfrentado a horribles monstruos hechos desde las mentes más enfermas, y todo… y todo solo lo he hecho por ti –Mi To-chan-

Ahora tengo ir a un lugar montada en la brisa del mar, hacia una tierra donde no lidera dios y solo hay sed de sangre y lujuria en cada persona que me topare, un lugar donde la tierra muere tiritando de terror, y el cielo dejo de llorar por temor a la mismísima muerte.

Pero no tengas miedo To-chan, si es por ti venceré mis temores y me enfrentare al mismísimo Kihara Lucifer, mientras te tenga en mi memoria y habites en mi corazón no tengo motivo para rendirme o dejar de intentarlo, si muero en mi camino hacia tu salvación la hoguera de mi alma hará que me levante una vez más para pelear y amarte por toda la eternidad.

Ya no soy la niña pequeña y asustada que conociste aquella tarde, ahora soy fuerte, ahora estoy enamorada de ti… ahora soy "La reina de la miel" y mi amor me dará todas las fuerzas que me hagan falta para este viaje sin retorno.

**Parte 4.**

-En otras noticias, los meteorólogos creen que haya una alta probabilidad de que se cree un huracán cerca de la costa de Tokio-

Un rato después de haber resulto el mal entendido que causo Kamijou Shina, Yuriko se sentó a ver la TV junto a los padres de Touma y los dos dueños de la posada, los cinco no se habían puesto a ver la TV por ocio o para calmarse, ellos la encendieron por el peligro de un huracán cerca de donde estaban, pero Yuriko estaba más interesada en las alucinaciones que veía a causa de su propia comida, por un lado veía a Kamijou Shina como su amiga Index, a los dueños de la posada como Stiyl Magnus y una de las clones de la Raigun, y por último en la TV dando las noticias se encontraba Tsukuyomi Komoe con una cara seria.

Los 4 adultos miraron la TV algo asustados mientras Yuriko estaba haciendo los cálculos para desviar el huracán al Océano Pacifico, si los demás frente a la TV supieran que para Yuriko desviar un huracán era como leer un manga se quedarían atónitos.

-¡Interrumpimos esta noticia por un boletín urgente!- de pronto cambiaron a Komoe por una exaltada Shirai Kuroko inclinada un poco hacia la cámara- Un peligroso asesino sea escapado de prisión en Kichijoji- junto con sus palabras apareció la foto de un chico más en su adolescencia con el cabello y ojos marrones complemente normal, si hubiera un forma de describirlo en una frase seria "El chico que puedes encontrar en cualquier escuela secundaria" si, esa sería la manera más adecuada para decir su apariencia.

-El Nombre del asesino es Kamisato Kakeru un peligroso chico de secundaria de 16 años, ha cometido más de 100 homicidios todas niñas cercanas a su edad, sufre de alucinaciones y doble personalidad, si lo ve no intente atraparlo es extremadamente peligroso-

-¡O Dios!-

-¿¡Doble personalidad!?-

-Calma está al otro lado de Tokyo, no llegara hasta haca-

Los adultos intentaron tranquilizarse hablando entre ellos, mientras la niña albina se preparaba para salir a comprar café como si el huracán y el asesino fuera algo que pasaría en un manga.

**Parte 5.**

Subiendo una pequeña colina se encontraba Yuriko cargando unas 3 bolsas llenas de café negro enlatado, Yuriko ya había terminado de comprar su amado café negro pero cuando estuvo a punto de volver a la posada vio algo que jamás pensó que vería mientras viviera, apenas salió de la tienda de conveniencia tubo al frente a Kihara Amata vistiendo un uniforme de primaria femenino al lado de Aqua de la retaguardia con el mismo uniforme, el ataque de risa que tubo Yuriko por tal escena la hizo caer al suelo de la risa mientras Kihara y Aqua la miraban con miedo, a causa de eso decidió ir a la ciudad para ver qué otras cosas imposibles podía encontrar.

-Bien venido-

-Tome uno-

Cuando llego a la ciudad y pudo admirar la locura en las calles sintió una gran emoción en su pecho, había sumos repartiendo pañuelos, ancianas con uniformes de secundaria hablando como tal, una niña de primaria dirigiendo el tráfico y muchas otras cosas fuera de la lógica común.

-¿Qué otaku no le gustaría este evento?- Yuriko hablo consigo misma mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el pueblo.

Mientras caminaba las expectativas de Yuriko iban bajando poco a poco, es cierto que la mayoría de cosas vistas a través de sus ojos eran muy extrañas pero ninguna llegaba al nivel de Kihara y Aqua en uniformes de primaria, Yuriko esperaba encontrar a Othinus usando un uniforme de maid o a Fiamma y a Terra teniendo una cita.

-Disculpa Shiro-chan ¿Me esperaste mucho?-

-¿A?-

Sacando a Yuriko de sus pensamientos un chico con la apariencia de Unabara Mitsuki la llama desde el lado para tener su atención.

-Si ya estas lista podemos ir a nuestra cita-

-Lo siento, pero no te conozco y ya tengo a alguien-

-Y sé que tienes a alguien, después de todo ese alguien soy yo-

El insistente chico con la apariencia de Unabara estiro el brazo para tomar la mano de Yuriko, una vez que se tocaron Yuriko jalo al chico hacia ella con sus poderes y luego lo empujo con la palma abierta lanzándolo unos metros hacia atrás como si fuera un artista marcial.

-Cof cof-

-¡No me toques!-

El chico tocio en el suelo mientras Yuriko lo regañaba y la gente a su alrededor se paraban por el chisme.

-¿Viste eso?-

-Sí, la albina acaba de golpear a su novio-

-Él no es su novio ¿viste como el chico se acercó? Es solo un Casanova-

-¿Entonces la albina solo se estaba defendiendo?-

Mientras las personas hablaban a su alrededor Yuriko le dio la espalda al chico que intento obligarla a tener una cita.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHH PERRAAAAA!-

De pronto el chico enfurecido se paró corriendo hacia Yuriko con la intención de atacarla, algunos de los espectadores intentaron detenerlo sin éxito y cuando estuvo a punto de conectar el golpe, Yuriko se movió a una gran velocidad soltando sus bolsas con café, lo tomo del brazo le dio una pequeña patada en la pierna y con sus poderes aparento hacer una llave de Judo, cuando el chico cayó al suelo Yuriko uso sus poderes para sacarle el aire de los pulmones y dejarlo inconsciente.

-…-

Los espectadores se quedaron en silencio al ver como una niña albina al borde de ser raquítica derrotaba a un chico en buena forma física, y luego se iba como si fuera un personaje de anime muy cool.

Algunas de las personas que vieron la escena intentaron seguir a Yuriko y no se traían nada bueno entre manos, pero solo lograron seguirla por unas pocas cuadras ya que en un callejón desapareció sin dejar rastro como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado.

-¿Pero qué? ¿Cómo desapareció?-

-Búsquenla esa albina, no pudo haber desaparecido así como así-

-Y si ella es un fantasma-

-Idiota ¿Cómo va a ser un fantasma?-

-Tiene razón, es más probable que sea una ninja Kunuechi y ahora mismo nos esté mirando desde las sombras o en lo alto de un edificio-

-Otro idiota más, apuesto que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que la seguíamos-

Clara que Yuriko se había dado cuenta de las personas siguiéndola así que camino hasta un callejón donde había altos edificios y salto para llegar a la azotea, los miro con ojos divertidos ya que el grupo estaba conformado por diferentes tipos de personas que esperarías no verlas juntas, por ejemplo estaban los 2 que parecían yakuza, la niña obesa que parecía pesar más de 120 kilos, el anciano carismático apunto de estirar la pata y todos dirigidos por Aogami, después de verlos un rato bajo por el ascensor pensando que podría usar estas alucinaciones para su fic.

DIN

Mientras esperaba llegar a la planta baja Uiharu y Saten vistiendo flus de negocios entraron hablando sin prestarle atención a Yuriko.

-¿Quieres ir al maid café que abrieron en el cuarto piso?-

-No, hoy tengo ir a la casa de mis suegros-

-¿¡Vas a ir a la casa de esa loca castradora!?-

-Sí, mi novia quiere que haga buenos lasos con sus padres-

-¿¡Buenos lasos!? ¡La ultima ves a cabo en un tiroteo donde la policía salió espantada!... y me alegra que no usaran granadas o los RPG-

Uiharu y Saten hablaron del maltrato de los suegros con armas mortales y eventos de película como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? No eran RPG, eran lanzamisiles tierra-aire y una que otra ametralladora pesada-

-¿RPG, lanzamisiles, ametralladora pesada? ¿Realmente importa eso? El punto es que en esa casa ahí suficientes armas como para declararle la guerra a Japón-

-¿Qué podías esperar? De la mujer que algún día será mi esposa, no quiero a alguien débil y frágil-

-Sí, pero te fuiste al otro extremo… literalmente son una familia de Berserk armados hasta los dientes y entrenados en todas las artes marciales habidas y por haber-

DIN

El ascensor se paró en el cuarto piso donde Yuriko se salió algo conmocionada a causa de Uiharu y Saten.

-Las cosas fuera de Ciudad Academia son más peligrosas-

Yuriko se dijo a si misma mientras camina a una puerta que tenía un letrero con letras cursis diciendo –Maid Café: kaichou wa maid sama- Yuriko entro al maid café y fue recibida por la última persona en el mundo que quería ver.

-Bien venido Ojou-sama-

**Parte 6.**

-¡Bien, callo!-

-¡La hemos derrotado!-

-¡Gracias Reyna!-

En un templo completamente blanco se encontraban un grupo de 6 niñas de escuela media vistiendo armaduras y túnicas medievales al frente de una especie de limo blanco, las 6 niñas eran lo que quedaba de las "Dulces Caballeras" un grupo de valientes guerreras dispuestas a dar su vida por rescatar al "Príncipe Puntiagudo" nombrado así por su respectivo peinado, 2 de las "Dulces Caballeras" llevan túnicas doradas que las cubrían completamente hasta no poder verles la cara, una de esas dos era una "Sper Azucarada" capaz de curar a todos y así misma, además de prestar apoyo, la otra que llevaba túnica dorada era una "Sper de Edulcorante" que siempre estaba edulcorando a los amargos enemigos.

Las otras cuatro vestían con armaduras pesadas y ligeras, la que se encontraba descansando de rodillas llevaba una armadura pesada hecha de galletas oreo sabor vainilla y un espadón de más de 2 metros también de oreo pero en este caso de chocolate, ella era la "Berserk Corazón de Oreo" destinada a machacar a los amargos enemigos con su descomunal poder de ataque.

Otra de las niña que también llevaba armadura pesada estaba parada sosteniendo su martillo y un escudo blancos, la armadura y el martillo que traía era completamente de chocolate blanco puro, ella era la sper "Santa Paladín Chocolate Blanco" con un poder de ataque y defensa capaz de hacerle frente a un gran número de amargos enemigos, y la posibilidad de curar a sus aliados.

La que se encontraba buscando en el cadáver del monstruo llevaba armadura ligera propia de un pícaro hecho de selva negra, ella era "Ladrona-Asesina Selva Negra" una ladrona amante de la oscuridad con una cantidad de ataque ridículo para su clase ladrón y una velocidad abrumadora.

-Bien, descansen un momento y coman golosinas de recuperación tanto de HP como de MP y SP-

-Sí, reina-

Las cinco Dulces Caballeras le respondieron al unísono a la última Dulce Caballera, ella tenía un largo pelo dorado, unos ojos con estrellas en ellos y una armadura cada de un poco de hay y un poco de allá, ella era la última Dulce caballero era Shokuhou Misaki la "Reina de la Miel" a pesar de tener el titulo noble más alto esa no era su clase como Dulce Caballera, la clase que ella había elegido era "Honey Soul" una especie de ladrón-guerrero con mucho potencial para dirigir tropas en menor y en gran escala.

Misaki comió algunas golosinas y miro como sus camaradas recuperaban su HP, MP y SP poco a poco, la batalla contra la "Bruja-Limo Kumokawa" había sido muy difícil hasta el punto que casi pierden a 3 de sus compañeras.

-Bien, me alegra que nadie haya muerto- mientras Misaki murmuraba para sí misma les dirigió una mirada a sus compañeras por un momento y luego abrió su ventana de información como si se tratase de un videojuego.

Nombre: Shokuhou Misaki

Nivel Sper: 5

Poder Sper: Mental Out

Nivel Dulce: 382

Clase Dulce: Honey Soul

HP: 3122/3400 MP: 0/3330 SP: 8490/10000

Fuerza: 14 (+1700) Defensa: 12 (+1500) Agilidad: 13 (+2000) Aguante: 8 (+1200) Dexteridad: 7 (+500)

Inteligencia: 5500 (x3) Agilidad Mental: 5000 (x3) Espíritu de Lucha: 2550 (x3)

Poder Sper: 10000 (x3) Magia: 0 (+3300) Poder Divino 0 (+103000)

Título: Dulce Caballera, Mental Out, Reyna de la Miel, Reyna de Tokywaday, Reyna Manipuladora, Salvadora de las Oreo, Protectora del Azúcar, Santa del Chocolate Blanco, Chaman Honorifica de las Selva Negra, Corazón del Chocolate Negro, La que se Baña en Pudin, Las Tetas Perfectas, Salvadora de las Tortas Heladas, Salvadora de los Ositos de Gomita, Niña Precoz

Equipamiento: Casco del rey chocolate blanco (aumenta la Inteligencia, Agilidad Mental, Espíritu de Lucha y el Poder Sper x3), Armadura del jefe chocolate negro (aumenta la Fuerza y Defensa en 1500), Guantes de gomita (aumenta la Fuerza en 200 y permite usar todo tipo de armas sin penalización), Pantalón de oreo (aumente Aguante y Dexteridad en 500), Zapatos helados (Aumenta la Agilidad en 2000, el Aguante en 700, las patadas congelan al enemigo por 7 segundos), Capa azucarada, (permite usar magia por 30 segundos sin dañar al portador por la magia o grimorios, cuando se activa da 2000 de magia y se cancelan los Poderes Sper), Anillo de Index (anillo que permite usar 103000 grimorios, aumenta la Magia en 1300), Anillo divino (Cuando se activa da 10300 de poder divino, articulo de un solo uso), Collar de Gungnir (Permite usar los poderes de Othinus por 1 minuto, Solo se puede activar con Poder Divino, una vez activado existe la probabilidad del 50% que el Poder Devino se devuelva)

-Bien, parece que podemos seguir-

Nada más viendo el equipo que traía Misaki se podía saber que había pasado por innumerables aventuras al filo de la muerte buscando a su príncipe puntiagudo.

-¡Reyna cuidado, una puerta ha aparecido!-

De la nada una puerta negra apareció en medio del templo como si fuera algo normal, la puerta como estaba en medio del templo no estaba conectada a ninguna pared, solo estaba en el aire dando la impresión de un portal a otra dimensión.

-Prepárense, no sabemos qué hay del otro lado-

-Si reina-

Las Dulces Caballeras tomaron posiciones de combate y esperaron por el próximo amargo enemigo, todas ellas ya habían visto una puerta aparecer de la nada después de derrotar a un jefe, la última bes fue cuando vencieron a "La Hydra-Misaka de 10000 cabezas" apareció una puerta de marrón que contenía al jefe secreto "La Ira del Raigun Misaka Mikoto" un feje tan ridículamente fuerte que murió más de la mitad de Las Dulces Caballeras, para no pasar por eso de nuevo tuvieron que hacer una estrategia en caso que volvieran aparecer una de esas puertas.

SHIIIIII

La puerta empezó a abrirse muy lentamente haciendo un sonido como si no hubiera sido abierta en mucho tiempo.

-¡Estén preparadas, si hace falta usaremos los Poderes Divinos!- grito Misaki mientras un sudor frio corría por su espalda, de alguna forma sentía como el peor enemigo se encontraba detrás de esas puertas.

CLAS CLAS

Cuando las puertas estuvieron abiertas completamente Las Dulces Caballeras pudieron ver un líquido completamente negro pegado al otro lado, el líquido parecía café negro del más fuerte.

-¡Una cara!-

De pronto la Ladrona-Asesina Selva Negra grito mientras apuntaba su dedo hacia la puerta, hay donde señalaba estaba una cara pálida con cabellos blancos y ojos rojos mirándolas con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, las Dulces Caballeras apuntaron sus armas contras la cara mientras mantenían la distancia esperando que saliera del líquido negro.

-Bien, no esperaba que llegara hasta aquí con tantos pedazos de mierda- La cara empezó a hablar mientras salía lentamente del líquido negro- Pero ya que hay tantas perras será más divertido- La cara pálida saco su pecho desnudo dando a entender que era un hombre desnudo- Mas les vale no morir al primer ataque, como esas muñecas- después de su pecho que expuesto salió el resto de su cuerpo y donde debía estar el aparato reproductor masculino se encontraba las puertas de la lujuria para los hombres y algunas mujeres.

-ja, que pecho tan plano-

-Por un segundo pensé que era un caballero desnudo-

-Siento pena por ser tan plana-

-¡Paren! Con los muertos no se metan-

-Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja-

-Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja-

Mientras las dulces caballeras se mofaban de la niña albina Misaki se había quedado en shock, después de todo ella sabía contra quien se enfrentaban y si la hacían enojar podía acabarlas en un solo minuto.

-ja, idiotas de mierda ¿Es que no saben nada acerca del estatus social?-

La jefa secreta hablo con confianza en su tono dirigiéndose hacia las niñas que acababan de insultarla.

-¡No nos hables de estatus social, mendiga!-

-¿¡Quién te has creído!? ¡Monstruo exhibicionista!-

Mientras las Dulces Caballeras se seguían mofando de la albina, esta no perdió su sonrisa y siguió hablando con confianza.

-¿Alguna de estas perras sabían? Que en Roma las mujeres de pecho plano o con las tetas pequeñas eran consideradas como las mujeres más hermosas, y las que tenían tetas grandes trabajaban normalmente como prostitutas-

-...-

-...-

-...-

Las Dulces Caballeras tomaron su pecho regordete en sus manos mientras recordaban que estaban en una especie de mundo fantástico, donde era normal ver como ositos de gomita libraban una batalla contra las limonadas.

-... Eso fue en el pasado, ahora estamos en el siglo 21-

La Santa Paladín Chocolate Blanco que tenía un alto orgullo hablo para defender el honor de sus grandes tetas e infundir coraje a sus compañeras.

Pero antes que las demás Dulces Caballeras pudieran responder unas 2 alas negras salieron de la espalda del jefe secreto.

Las alas que acababa de salir por la espalda de la albina enmudecieron a todas las Dulces Caballeras, esas alas negras le recordaron algo grabado en su ADN que la humanidad había olvidado hace mucho tiempo pero ahora lo recordaron como un mecanismos de defensa primitivo -JAJAJA, bien te mostrare el poder de las tetas pequeñas- mientras la albina sonrió de manera sádica las alas negras de dividieron en cientos, el próximo ataque parecía sacado de uno de los ángeles de Dios para ser más específico parecía que el mismísimo Metatrón binó a matarlas en persona.

Mientras las Dulces Caballeras se consumían en el miedo la albina con una sonrisa sádica pronuncio el nombre de su ataque -Es la hora del tentacle- y con eso se abandonó toda esperanza.

**Parte 7.**

-HAAAAAAA, HAAAAAAA-

Cerca de un restaurante a la orilla de un muelle se encontraba una niña albina jadeando por el cansancio que obtuvo por salir corriendo de un maid cafe a toda velocidad, la niña albina había visto a una persona que no quería ver pasara lo que pasara, no era que sintiera odio o rencor hacia esa persona, era todo lo contrario ella la amaba con todo su ser, pero por ese amor tan profundo no se atrevía a acercarse con un cuerpo bañado en sangre inocente.

-Sra. Kami-yan ¿Acaso viste algo perturbador? Nya ¿Como a Aogami usando el legendario "esqueleto traslucido" nya?-

Aun jadeando la niña albina volteo la cabeza hacia la voz que le acababa de hablar para ver sobre una escalera pegada a la pared estaban un niño con el pelo teñido de amarillo, gafas de sol y una camisa hawaiana, acompañado de una hermosa mujer alta con ropas asimétricas, una cola de caballo desordenada que llegaba hasta la cintura y una especie de katana que superaba los dos metros.

-¿Tsuchimikado-san?... ¿Kanzaki-san?... ¿son ustedes?-

-Claro que somos nosotros nya, nos salvamos de "fail angel" al igual que tu nya-

-¿"Fail angel"?... ¿Qué es eso? ¿Un experimento de los Kihara fuera de Ciudad Academia, o algún tipo de hechizo para traer a Gabriel otra ves?-

En el momento que la niña albina expreso sus dudas, la mujer con la katana se dio cuenta que no estaba entendiendo el gran problema que tenían al frente.

-Suzushina Yuriko ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta que pasa algo extraño?-

La mujer con la katana savia de primera mano que la niña albina era inmensamente inteligente a pesar de tener una personalidad y gustos extraños, después de todo ella derroto al mundo entero para salvar un dios arrepentido y también apaliso a una mujer inmortal por comerse su manuscrito.

-Sí, he notado dos cosas fuera de lugar- La niña albina hablo mirando al dúo en la escalera mientras dejaba de jadear- la primera es que puedo ver a ustedes dos como son realmente a pesar de aun estar bajo los efectos de mi medicina-

_-¿Efectos de mi medicina?-_ los dos que estaban parados en la escalera se hicieron la misma pregunta, pero antes que pudieran tener alguna respuesta en cuanto a esa "medicina" la segunda conclusión llego.

-Y la segunda es el hecho que están en una cita-

**Parte 8.**

-Es la hora del tentacle- y con eso se abandonó toda esperanza, las cientos de alas negras echas de café negro salieron despedidas hacia las Dulces Caballeras.

-¡CUIDADO!-

Nadie supo quién grito pero sonó justo a tiempo para que todas las Dulces Caballeras esquivaran el ataque abalanzándose hacia los lados en el último momento, nadie intento hacer un bloque o desviar el ataque del jefe exhibicionista por la gran cantidad de alas que fueron tras ellas, si fuera una o cinco alas seguramente la Santa Paladín Chocolate Blanco intentaría bloquearlas con su escudo pero las estaban atacando por cientos, no importaba cuanta defensa tuviera era imposible bloquear cientos de ataques simultáneos de un jefe secreto y no recibir una gran cantidad de daños.

Misaki rápidamente rodó por el piso y se paró dando órdenes a las Dulces Caballeras.

-¡Rápido, aumente su velocidad de movimiento y de ataque!-

-¡Reina! ¿¡Que pasa con la defensa!?-

-¡Olvídense de ella, un solo ataque nos acabara con o sin defensa!-

CLAS

Sin dar tiempo para responder las alas atacaron nuevamente con su fuerza descomunal, provocando que el piso del templo se agrietara y pronunciara un poco.

Dándose cuenta de su precaria situación las Dulces Caballeras lanzaron sus poderes para aumentar su velocidad, tal como dejo su reina.

-¡Sangre de la Oreo americana!-

Toda la armadura blanca de la Berserk Corazón de Oreo se convirtió en negro aumentado su velocidad de ataque por un 15% y su ataque en 200 puntos, además de tener la capacidad de aumentar mientras se mantenga en batalla.

-¡Espíritus selvaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH-

Antes que la Ladrona-Asesina Selva Negra pudiera usar su poder una de las alas tomo su pierna derecha lanzándola hasta el techo y dejándola solo con un 20% de su HP restante.

Las otras Dulces Caballeras terminaron de lanzar sus poderes mientras la Berserk Corazón de Oreo peleaba ella sola contra todas las alas echas de café negro, la Berserk no estaba solo porque las demás la odiaran o le tuvieran algún resentimiento, la Berserk estaba porque de ese modo podía utilizar sus verdaderos poderes, mientras ella estuviera en combate sin parar podía aumentar sus fuerzas hasta un punto donde bastaba ella solo para hacerle frente a un jefe con una diferencia de 100 niveles.

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!-

La Berserk Corazón de Oreo blandió su gigantesca espada de derecha a izquierda haciendo que las alas se replegaran un poco, y también veía como su ataque llegaba a 710 punto justo con su velocidad de ataque en un 43%

-Ja, interesante-

El jefe secreto hizo una sonrisa como si se tratase del último jefe segura de su victoria.

-¡A ver si puedes con esto Berserk Corazón de Oreo! ¡Gota de café negro sin azúcar!-

Cuando la albina termino de pronunciar su poder una gran bola de café negro salió de la puerta a su espalda y rápidamente callo sobre la Berserk Corazón de Oreo cubriéndola en una esfera de dos metros, pero ella no perdió todo su HP de ese golpe, se podía saber que aún vivía por los movimientos de lucha que deformaba la esfera negra pero como era un líquido volvía rápidamente a su forma redonda, sin duda tanto la esfera de café como la Berserk Corazón de Oreo parecían estar pasando un mal momento.

-DASS HONEY-

Mientras la jefa secreta estaba distraída por el espíritu de lucha que mostró la Berserk Corazón de Oreo Misaki aprovecho el momento para apuñalar uno de sus tentáculos con su espada mientras usaba "Dass Honey" una habilidad que bañaba su espada en miel e ignoraba la defensa del enemigo sin romperla cuando atacaba.

-El daño se a anulado a causa de la protección maldita del café negro, pero se a producido un 00.3% de diabetes a causa de la miel-

Cuando Misaki acabo de apuñalar el tentáculo una ventana de información apareció mostrando que su ataque se había anulado y se estaba provocando el estado mortal de diabetes, Misaki acabo de leer la pantalla de información frente a ella y de manera inmediata usa "ojos dulces" una habilidad para ver la información del enemigo en detalle, además de mostrar los puntos dediles y poner ojos kawais.

-Nombre del enemigo: La mismísima lujuria Yuriko-

-Rango: Ultimo jefe secreto SSS-

-Nivel Sper: 5-

-Poder Sper: One way road -

-Nivel Amargo: ?-

-Clase Amargo: Maldito Café Negro-

-HP: ? MP: ? SP:?

-Información: Ultimo jefe secreto que aparece cuando se tiene pensamientos y deseos carnales mientras se mata el ultimo jefe (Si se está en una Party todos los miembros tienen que pensar en cosas pervertidos para que puede aparecer)-

-Nota: El poder de "La mismísima lujuria Yuriko" es tan grande que su cuerpo es inmune a los ataques sper, físicos, mágicos y divinos un 99.9% de la beses-

-Estado anormal: Diabetes 00.3%-

Una vez que Misaki termino de leer toda la información no pudo evitar asombrarse por todos los signos de interrogación que aparecieron que demostraba ser fuerte, si un monstruo mostraba esos símbolos de interrogación era porque estaba por lo menos unos 150 niveles sobre ella, pero lo que más molestaba a Misaki eran las condiciones para que apareciera.

-¡REINA!-

Sacándola de sus pensamientos una de las dulces caballeras grito con desesperación hacia Misaki que estaba a punto de ser atacada por uno de los tentáculos de café negro.

-¡BAILE DE LA MIEL!-

Gracias al grito de alerta Misaki tubo suficiente tiempo para usar una habilidad "Baile de la miel" que le permitía esquivar los ataques enemigos mientras pisara las marcas en el piso que aparecían como en un juego de baile, aunque si el índice de aciertos estaba por debajo del 30% tendría estado de parálisis por 7 segundos.

Cuando el baile de la miel termino Misaki estaba a unos pocos metros de Yuriko preparada para apuñalarla con "Dass Honey" pero antes que pudiera hacerlo los tentáculos empezaron a atacarla.

-¡DULCE AURA!-

-¡ESCUDO SANTO!-

-¡MALDICIÓN DE EDULCORANTE EN LOS OJOS Y MIENTRAS TE LO INTENTAS SACAR CON LAS MANOS TEDAS CUENTA QUE LAS TENIAS LLENAS DE PIMIENTA CON EDULCORANTE! ¡DESU-NE!-

Antes que los tentáculos pudieran tocar a Misaki las Dulces Caballeras lanzaron sus poderes para defender a su líder.

PLAAAFFFFF

Los tentáculos que intentaron atacar a Misaki cayeron al piso haciendo mucho ruido y sin tocar ninguna parte de su cuerpo, Misaki volteo para ver a sus 3 camaradas que se acercaban a ella para cubrirla y luego miro a la Ladrona-Asesina Selva Negra levantando del suelo con su HP en un 75% que recupero comiendo golosinas, para finalizar miro a Yuriko y apuntándola con su espada bañada en miel dijo.

-Prepárate monstruo lujurioso, somos las Dulces Caballeras y hemos venido por el príncipe puntiagudo-

Cuando Misaki dijo eso una luz amarilla brillo a sus espaldas como si fueran las explosiones de los Power Rangers.

Yuriko las miro con una cara seria y les dijo.

-No quieran verse bien perras avariciosas, yo estoy aquí porque todas ustedes pensaron en cosas opcenas, tú la "Sper Azucarada" pensaste en lo bien que se sentiría compartir una noche con el príncipe y sin protección, tu "Sper de Edulcorante" tienes más de 50 ero-cosplay en tu cuarto preparados para el príncipe, tu "Ladrona-Asesina Selva Negra" planeas bañarte en chocolate completamente y luego formar un trió con el príncipe y la "Reina de la Miel" además de usar la pócima que obtuviste de la bruja teletrasportadora, tu "Reina de la Miel" quieres quedar embarazada cuando rescates al príncipe ya que tu sueño es ser una madre de secundaria, tu "Santa Paladín Chocolate Blanco" esperas que la Reina de la Miel quede embarazada para poder usar la pócima del sueño que te vendió la bruja teletrasportadora para poder saborear su leche materna, y por ultimo Berserk Corazón de Oreo quieres que la Reina de la Miel quede embarazada con un niño barón para moldearlo a tu gusto mientras crece y luego casarte con el por todas las noches de placer que esperas tener-

-...-

-...-

-...-

-...-

-...-

**Parte 9.**

En un restaurante a la orilla de un muelle relativamente nuevo se encontraba un trió muy singular que parecían artistas a primera vista para los empleados del restaurante.

-Entonces, las ilusiones que estoy viendo no son ilusiones causadas por mi cocina, sino alguien más perturbado que Kotonoha al final de "School Days" inicio el fin del mundo... y yo como soy tan poderosa estoy fuera del hechizo hasta cierto punto-

-Si nya, y si no lo detenemos antes que el hechizo esté terminado será el fin del mundo nya... cambiando de tema ¿Cómo es tu cocina? Nya-

-... Y Tsuchimikado-san es un mago de Necessarius-

El trió sentado en la mesa más alejada estaba conformado por una albina que al parecer le faltaba mucho por desarrollar y no tenía idea de nada, un delincuente rubio con vestido como tal y un cuerpo bien tonificado para las peleas callejeras, la última era un bombonazo de cuerpo completo cabellos marrón hasta la cintura, altura de super modelo, tetas y culos adecuados para su gran tamaño, y una vestimenta que dejaba expuesto una buena parte de su cuerpo.

-Bien, ya entendí todo, ahora ¿dónde está el mago?-

-Aún no sabemos nya-

-¿Aun no lo encuentran? ¿Por lo menos saben quién es?-

-La verdad no nya, solo sabemos que el hechizo se llama "Fail Angel" y fue iniciado en alguna parte de esta ciudad nya-

-Aquí están sus pedidos-

Interrumpiendo la conversación de las personas que parecían ser artistas un anciano con cara amable, vistiendo un traje de mayordomo con un cuerpo aun conservado les trajo sus pedidos en una bandeja plateada.

Los pedidos que el anciano traía eran una taza de café negro sin azúcar para la albina, un batido de fresas granulado que era del rubio y un cóctel de piña cortesía de la casa para la super modelo.

-Yo no pedí esto-

El delincuente hablo extrañado mientras miraba al anciano que había traído las bebidas, a lo que el anciano sonrió con la cara de un lambisco mientras le decía.

-Este cóctel lo invita el joven de la barra-

Mientras el viejo señalaba hacia la barra un anciano que parecía ser una momia budista vistiendo ropas tan coloridas como un campo de flores, mientras le hacía ojitos y le lanzaba besos al delincuente.

-¿Tsuchimikado-san?... ¿Porque la momia te está coqueteando?... ¡Mi sentido yaoi se activa, y no de buena manera!-

-¿¡E!?- Cuando la albina termino de hablar el delincuente rubio sintió un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo al interpretar sus palabras tan violentas.

-¿¡Que!? ¡Borra eso de tu mente! ¡Esto es culpa del "Fail Angel" las personas afectadas me ven con el cuerpo de Nee-chin!-

-¿Cómo Kanzaki-san?... ¿Entonces todos ven a una Kanzaki-san con camisa hawaiana desabotonada?-

CLAS

-¡KYYYYAAAAAAAAA!-

-¡UN ACOSADOR SEXUAL!-

-¡RÁPIDO QUE ALGUIEN LLAME A LA POLICÍAS!-

-¿¡QUE!? ¡NO! ¡YO SOLO ESTOY ABOTONANDO SU ESTÚPIDA CAMISA HAWAIANA!-

Una vez que Kansaki se dio cuenta que Tsuchimikado está mostrando su cuerpo a todo el mundo con lo que se podría llamar un traje erótico se abalanzo sobre el para cubrir el pecho de Tsuchimikado, pero al instante que toco a su compañero se transformó en un acosador sexual, y mientras pasaba esto la albina había logrado salvar su preciado café mientras miraba intentando imaginar lo que los empleados veían con una cara relajada.

-Disculpen ¿ocurre algo?-

Mientras Kanzaki parecía intentar violar a Tsuchimikado una persona se acercó a ellos sin que se dieran cuenta, esa persona por algún motivo no estaba afectada por el "Fail Angel" y no parecía ser especialmente fuerte, tenía una camisa amarilla de manga corta, shork marrones oscuro, cabellos azul marino hasta la cintura y mantenía los ojos serrados, parecía que trabajaba en alguna casa de playa cercana del muelle junto a un ser entre calamar y humano.

Kanzaki aun intentando abotonar la camisa de Tsuchimikado le respondió a la recién llegada sin mirarla.

-¡Estoy intentado abotonar la camisa de este pervertido!-

-... ¿"Este"?... ¿Es un hombre?-

-¡Claro que es un hombre!-

La recién llegada miro el pecho de Tsuchimikado que ya tenía la camisa abotonada y pregunto.

-¿Como los botones no salen disparados?-

**Parte 10.**

-Para poder hacer la prueba los necesitamos-

-Sin duda alguna, pero tenemos que tener cuidado con ellos y sus desquiciadas ideas o podríamos terminar en prisión-

-Francamente sus ideas y fuerza son indiscutible en este campo-

-Sin embargo ellos 3 son un grupo de raritos muy peligrosos, que no piensan en las ganancias-

En un salón de conferencias muy lujoso con una mesa redonda en medio se encontraban un grupo de 20 hombres que daban la pinta de querer gobernar el mundo, las vestimenta de todos los hombres era un traje negro muy costoso con una cara que aria llorar a un niño, en otras palabras estos hombres parecían ser líderes de la mafia.

-Independientemente si no nos agradan sus maneras de actuar, los necesitamos para nuestro "God of Sper War" justo a los otros 50 candidatos-

-Él tiene razón, todo nuestro esfuerzo se ira sin esos 3-

-Entones tomemos una decisión, después nos enfrentaremos contra sus demandas-

Los hombres que parecían ser jefes de la mafia se colocaron de pie y uno de ellos empezó a hablar con autoridad.

-Los que estén de acuerdo con meter a esos 3 en la prueba de "God of Sper War" levanten la mano-

18 levantaron la mano y solo 2 las mantuvieron abajo.

-Bien, se a tomado una decisión, mañana contactaremos con los 3 y esperaremos que sea una buena decisión-

El hombre que parecía ser el jefe tiro en la mesa 3 expedientes con una imagen en cada uno donde se podía ver claramente un chico joven de pelo azul, una niña con flores en su cabeza y una niña albina.

**Nota.**

¿Qué les pareció? No estaba tan bueno como el Cap pasado pero sigue teniendo esa sátira y humor negro que (por lo menos a mí) me encanta, la verdad cuando intento hacer un chiste en este Fic busco burlarme de alguien y que sea fuera de lo normal sin irnos al extremo, o usar lo mas WDF! Que me venga a la mente.

En la parte donde Yuriko sale huyendo del maid café porque se encontró con cierta persona... ¿quién podría ser esa persona? Tendrán que esperar para averiguarlo XD.

En el sueño de Misaki se podía ver un mundo echo con temática MMORPG ya después de a ver amasado un buen número de horas, supongo que muchos pensaron en SAO o New Gate pero como ya dijo el sueño de Misaki está basado en ARK y The Legendary Moonlight Sculptor un par de libros coreanos sobre videojuegos, al comienzo del sueño se pueden leer frases de Mago de Oz y parte de sus canciones, en fin al final del sueño de Misaki se pudo ver que los auténticos malos eran las Dulces caballeras y Yuriko revela sus verdaderos colores, si alguien se pregunta por qué tanto dulce es simple... me gustan los dulces y detesto las cosas amargas (Tengo los gustos de un niño a pesar de tener más de 20 años XD).

Me gustaría aclarar que Yuriko a pesar de saber del lado de la magia ella nunca conoció o/y encontró a Tsuchimikado hasta que empezó a vivir con Touma.

En cuanto al asesino, en la cuarta novela es en parte una persecución para encontrar al asesino que había iniciado el Fail Angel, claro que al final se supe que había sido el padre de Touma por tener tantas cosas raras en su casa.

Pase por varios asesinos para probar, el primero fue Satou Kazuma de la serie Kono Subarashii Sekai Ni Shukufuku Wo pero fue descartando ya que no podía entrar al personaje, después de eso fue Ezio Auditore de Assassin creed II el cual fue descartado en 2 minutos por ser demasiado pro, luego me se ocurrió una idea revolucionaria meter a Izumi Koutaro de "Accelerator es Kamijou Touma" y hacer que Yuriko lo asesinara por error... fue descartada porque Izumi era demasiado monstruoso... no podía poner a Izumi con comedia, es como decir "Un anime sobre el Reggetoon" eso no pega pero para nada, luego salio NT 14, 15 y 16 junto con ese detestable personaje de Kamizato Kakeru y me dije a mi mismo "Voy a poner a Kamizato en La Tímida Yuriko y hacerlo sufrir de una forma bizarra" y por eso Kamizato está en este fic XD.

Es una lástima que moicano no allá salido pero tranquilos el volverá para pelear contra Yuriko y Touma.

PD: Tengo proplemas para escribir el siguiente Cap de "Accelerator es Kamijou Touma" pero estoy en ello, no desespren.

Sin más que decir novemos en otra ocasión, adiós.

Cada vez que no comentas muere una parte de ti.


	9. Capitulo 08

**Nota:** Antes de comenzar tengo que poner unas cosas que me han dado vueltas en la cabeza. (Y también: este Cap contiene alto contenido Yaoi y Yuri es para mayores de 15 y la parte 6 para 18)

1.- Alguien se a dado cuenta que Ciudad academia tiene forma de circulo y crowley usa las palabras "Crear un cielo artificial" justo a eso kazakiri y el feto deforme de To Aru Kagaku no Raigun se llaman "ángeles" ademas de que en TN 16 dijeron que el edificio sin ventanas podría ser una nave espacial... (Confirmado en el NT 17) a lo que quiero llegar es que Ciudad Academia puede ser un circulo mágico gigantesco destinado a crear una segunda tierra y como edén Ciudad Academia ¿Es una idea muy alocada? Pero tiene sentido.

2.- Aogami Sabe todo lo que Touma hace demostrado desde el segundo volumen, pero mostrando el anime a un primo encontré que Aogami no sabia que Touma había desvestido a Index antes de perder la memoria, lo que me lleva a dos posible respuestas, a) El poder de Aogami consiste en omnisciencia con ciertas barreras o también puede ser que sea un puto acosador.

3.- Jamas han dicho que nivel es Fukiyose, yo siempre la e tomado como un nivel 0 como si fuera obvio pero la verdad es que no se sabe casi nada de ella.

4.- Creo que el Imagine imagine breaker es una especie de prisión, es decir cada vez que es mutilado algo sale por un pequeño periodo de tiempo y siempre es lo mismo, algo aterrador que hace temblar hasta fiamma como si fuera un niño, y por cada ves que sale es más fuerte. (A demás el imagine breaker siempre está activo porque lo está conteniendo)

5.- (Alerta de spoiles en el manga de Raigun) En To Aru Kagaku no Raigun cunado Misaki casi llega al nivel 6 toma la forma de un demonio con cuernos, después cambia un poco la forma pero sigue pareciendo un demonio y por ultimo una forma entre ángel y demonio (Aunque también le quedaría ángel de la muerte) cuando empieza a hacer la esfera negra que fue devorada por los dragones de Touma, y todas estas transformaciones se parecían al aura de kazakir que mostró al final de la segunda temporada del anime, también cuando la esfera negra desapareció todo lo que había dentro se convertía en una especie de metal.

6.- Accelerador cuando usa sus alas se parece de cierta manera a Metatron y si los comparas tienen muchas similitudes, como que Metatron es el ángel del conocimiento y los poderes de él requiere de mucha inteligencia, ademas de eso Metatron no tiene nombre al igual que Accelerator, en algunos escritos ponen a Metatron como alguien que está a la par con dios (Que en el universo de TAMNI seria Crowley) y por ultimo aunque suene demasiado embelesado Metatron en algunas religiones es puesto como el escribano que puede escribir sobre cualquier cosa ¿y que hizo Accelerator para salvar a cierta niña?

7.- Que demonios paso con Tatemiya después de NT 2, quiero saber cómo quedo su cráneo o logro detener la espada.

8.- Es idea miá los bichos más raros de la ciudad están en la escuela de Touma, no sería de sorprender que todos los alumnos de esa escuela tuvieran un secreto alucinante.

9.- Kamachi en el volumen 3 dijo que le gustaba dejar datos escondidos en sus novelas para que el lector sacara sus conclusiones.

10.- Touma tiene cierto parecido con Jesús, solo recuerde todos los actos de Touma a través de las novelas.

11.- ¿Soy el único que cree que Kamizato sería un inútil sin su harem? Es decir, depende demasiado de el.

12.- ¿Dejo o comparto lo que use para sacar estas teorías?

**Capítulo 8. Problemas en Ciudad Academia y el regreso de Mohicano.**

**Parte 1.**

Sentados en un café colocado a la orilla de un muelle tres personas hablaban de un tema que podría destruir el mundo.

-¿Entonces todo lo que tenemos que hacer es buscar a ese hechicero y parar el "Fail Ángel" para poder disfrutar mi viaje a la playa?-

-no, tú tienes que pasar el tiempo con Shokuhou Misaki y Kamiyan nya, nosotros detener el "Fail Angel" antes que el mundo se acabe nya.

-¿¡Que!? ¡Espera Tsuchimikado-san, no puedo quedarme bañándome en la playa como si nada después de saber que el mundo está a punto de acabarse!... otra vez.

-Tienes que hacerlo Sra. Kamiyan, después de todo hay otra persona que no está siendo afectada por el "Fail Angel" además de nosotros.

-¿Te refieres a esa mujer que paso cuando Kanzaki te abrocho la camisa? Creo que ella es muy fuerte.

-No, a pesar que acepto que esa nee-chan tenía un aura extraña y poderosa a su alrededor no me refería a ella, me refería a una persona que conoces muy bien, de echo lo conoces tan bien que he todos los dormitorios cerca del nuestro han podido oír sus gritos llenos de lujurias a media noche y ni el viejo casero se atreve a detenerlos por miedo a acabar en una escena de Boku no Piko.

-... ¿Qué?

Yuriko ladeo la cabeza en la confusión por las palabras de Tsuchimikado e intento conectar los puntos que le acababan de lanzar, después de todo las cosas más lujuriosas que pasaban en la residencia Kamijou eran los juegos eróticos de Yuriko, las cantidad abismal de mangas hentais para todos los gustos de Yuriko, los animes R-18 y R-21 que colocaba cuando Touma se había dormido y las noches intentando hacer crecer su busto sin éxito. Pero todo eso Yuriko lo había echo cuando las luces estaban apagadas, las cortinas cerradas, Touma dormido y solo para poder tener la TV a toda volumen insonorizaba el cuarto, no había forma que alguien se enterara de esas noches.

-Tsuchimikado-san creo que te estas equivocando de persona.

-Sra. Kamiyan ¿Savia que cuando se queda dormida sus poderes desaparecen y siempre deja los ero-ges en automático?

Cuando escucho las palabras de su vecino Yuriko se puso colorada hasta el punto que parecía estar al borde del desmayo.

-Gracias a eso todos los residentes creen que estas teniendo una relación homo con Kamiyan y cómo eres Accelerator nadie se atreve a detenerlos.

Mientras Tsuchimikado seguía burlándose, Yuriko empezó a imaginar la escena de su versión masculina siendo el seme y Touma el Uke, pudo ver con toda claridad como su yo masculino decía "A partir de aquí el camino es de una sola dirección" y empezaba lo hard, después cuando se hubo cansado Touma colocaba a Accelerator sobre la cama diciéndole al oído "Mas fuerte... prepárate a probar mi más dedil" y empezaba su contra ataque hasta dejarlo completamente inconsciente.

Mientras Yuriko fantaseaba Tsuchimikado dejo de molestarla a causa de la cara llena de euforia que tenía.

-Sra. Kamiyan despierte este no es momento de entrar a modo fujoshi.

Tsuchimikado le paso la mano al frente de la cara para que volviera en si con éxito, pero una vez que la niña albina regreso a sus sentidos miro al rubio y coloco una cara de éxtasis que helaba los huesos mientras murmuraba.

-Luego Touma-san fue con Tsuchimukado-san como postre.

-...

Tsuchimikado quedo en blanco a causa de las palabras violentas de la niña albina, ademas que gracias a su mente otaku pudo recrear inconscientemente lo que Yuriko intentaba decir... perfectamente.

-... ¿Postre?... ¿qué estás diciendo Suzushina?

Y cuando Tsuchimikado creyó no las cosas no se podían poner peor para él, la tercera persona que había estado en silencio hablo.

-Fufufu ¿Quieres saber sobre el yaoi? Kazaki.

-¿Yaoi? ¿así se le llama como Kamijou Touma Tomo a Tsuchimikado?... ¿yaoi?

-¡NOOOOOO! ¡Nee-chin por lo que más quieras no caigas en el lado oscuro del otro mundo!

-¿¡Que!? ¿Cómo las palabras "postre" la "lado oscuro" pueden estar juntas? ¿¡Que es esa cosa llamada yaoi!? ¿¡Y de verdad da tanto miedo Tsuchimikado!?

-¡El yaoi es una cosa horrible comparada a un agujero negro, se chupa todo de quienes entran hay y es imposible salir! ¡Además de corroer la mente!

-Eso es solo verlo desde un punto de vista.

Yuriko interrumpió las palabras de Tsuchimikado con una cara muy seria.

-Kanzaki, lo que dijo Tsuchimikado-san es parte es cierto, es como un agujero negro que corroe la mente, y es posible que sea horrible para algunas personas, pero si de verdad lo amas será la cosa más maravillosa que hallas visto... hasta que tengas un hijo.

La joven mujer de la katana sintió una fuerte aura como la que emano la primera vez que vio a Yuriko en una calle.

-Yo puedo enseñarte lo que significa yaoi, pero tú debes querer aprender.

Kanzaki trago saliva mientras pronuncia su decisión -si... quiero aprender.

Mientras Yuriko intentaba subir el contador mundial de fujoshis en uno Tsuchimikado salió a hacer su trabajo.

**Parte 2.**

Una de las escuelas más prestigiosas de Ciudad Academia era Tokiwadai Middle School, una escuela solo para señoritas de clase alta, con notas perfectas y que por lo mínimo tuvieran poderes sper en el nivel 3, todo esto conllevo a que la cantidad de estudiantes no alcanzara los 200, en esa escuela estudiaba Misaka Mikoto la nivel 5 numero 3 también conocida como "El Raigun de Tokiwadai" fuera de la escuela, y dentro de la escuela también era famosa por los rumores de ser "La niña yuri más viciosa" esto último claro era falso pero eso no impidió que barias niñas de Tokiwadai soñaran con una noche húmeda.

DIN DON BON

-Por favor Misaka Mikoto y Shirai Kuroko presentarse en la oficina de la directora inmediatamente-

Al escuchar las palabras provenientes del altavoz Misaka Mikoto se levantó de su asiento en donde estaba tomando él te con todas las miradas clavadas en ella, las miradas de las demás señoritas disfrutando del día, las estaban llenas de curiosidad ya que no era normal ser llamado a la dirección y mucho menos que llamaran al "as" de Tokiwadai.

Cuando Misaka salió los murmullos entre las estudiantes empezaron.

-¿Que habrá echo Misaka-sama y Shirai-sama?

-No es normal ser llamada a la dirección.

-¿Crees que tenga que ver con el ultimo rumor?

-Ese rumor tiene que ser falso, después de todo Misaka-sama y Suirai-sama están saliendo.

-¿No les parece que es de mala educación hablar a sus espaldas?

Una de las estudiantes de último año hablo en un todo superior haciendo que todas las señoritas detuvieran los chismes, el aire que antes estaba rebosante de nobleza ahora estaba muy callado y tenso.

Para intentar salir de la tensión dos señoritas bebiendo té negro traído de Inglaterra comenzar una pequeña charla.

-¿Ya te enteraste? Dicen que Kamijou Touma-sama salió de Ciudad Academia con la reina y Accelerator-sama.

-Sí, había escuchado también que estaban en una posada para plebeyos.

-Es seguro que la estarán pasando bien los tres, en especial Kamijou-sama y Accelerator-sama.

-¿Por qué en especial Kamijou-sama y Accelerator-sama? Esta más que claro que Kamijou-sama es el príncipe azul de la reina.

-Eso ya es cosa del pasado, Kamijou-sama a estado viviendo con Accelerator-sama las últimas semanas.

-Eso es solo porque la casa de Accelerator-sama fue destruida por unos bárbaros y Kamijou-sama le ofreció vivir con él mientras encontraba una nueva casa, además los dos son caballeros no puede haber romance.

-Está completamente equivocada, solo entre dos caballeros se puede ver el romance en toda su perfección.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? Sé que entre dos mujeres es posible... pero entre dos caballeros me cuesta comprenderlo.

-Si nunca has tenido una obra del más fino arte como "Yuri on ice" o leído un "KachanXDeku" es comprensible, si te interesa aprender de este fino arte puedo enseñarte.

-Estaría muy agradecida...

DiN DON BON

De pronto se escuchó el sonido del altavoz haciendo que la señoritas guardaran silencio para escuchar lo que tenían que decir.

-¡AY 6 ONE-SAMAS! ¡AY 6 ONE-SAMAS! ¡AY 6 ONE-SAMAS! ¡AY 6 ONE-SAMAS! ¡AY 6 ONE-SAMAS! ¡AY 6 ONE-SAMAS!

-¡KUROKO ALEJATE DE ELLAS!

-¡One-sama no interfieras entre nuestro amor! dice Misaka 10033 protestando para que la dejen amar.

-Hay que detener a la pervertida, dice Misaka 10035 intentando sacar a Misaka 10033.

-Deberían dejarla hacer lo que quiera, Dice Misaka 10034 poniendo su opinión.

-Si llegan a hacer algo indecente toda la red Misaka se enterara, dice Misaka 10036 dando un advertencia a Misaka 10034.

-Misaka 10034 es como Misaka 10033, dice Misaka 10032 respondiendo le a Misaka 10036 mientras ayuda a Misaka 10035.

-Directora creo que necesito unas vacaciones cazando paramilitares.

-Sí, yo también las necesito.

**Parte 3.**

En la playa se encontraba Yuriko llevando su traje de baño junto a una camiseta blanca sentada en la arena viendo como dos niñas jugaban felizmente con una pelota de playa.

-Toma jajaja- una de las niñas que estaba jugando en la playa quitando el hecho que no era oriental poseía un gran parentesco con Yuriko, tenía un hermoso cabello plateado y una piel muy clara con hermosos ojos verdes además de tener una apariencia infantil, pero todo eso parecía un crimen por el hecho que traía puesto un revelador traje de baño negro que solo cubría las tres partes importantes de su cuerpo.

Cuando Yuriko vio ese traje tan revelador no pudo evitar recordar que ella uso uno parecido cuando estaba desesperada por salir de la copa AA, en esos tiempo Yuriko le tenía miedo a usos cosplay eróticos que usaba en plena luz del día pero tenía más miedo quedarse atrapada en la copa AA por lo que uso todo tipo de cosas y nada funciono.

-Ya veras, toma jajaja- la otra niña que estaba jugando en la playa tenía la misma apariencia que la nivel 5 numero 3 de Ciudad Academia Misaka Mikoto, pero con el cuerpo de una niña de primaria usando un traje de baño escolar, un tanto raro dado el hecho que estaban en la playa y no en una piscina.

Yuriko se quedó viendo relajadamente como las dos niñas jugaban en la playa, a pesar que la vista era poco normal para Yuriko era algo de todos los días dado que había vivido todo tipo de animes en carne propia, peleo contra un dios, estuvo en la tercera guerra mundial, lucho con y contra los magos, viajo en naves espaciales hasta llegar a Andrómeda, tuvo que hacer alianzas con los súper héroes de los comic para vencer a un pulpo de otra dimensión, estuvo viajando en el tiempo una y otra vez para evitar un resultado, se hizo amiga de muchas especies diferentes, fue invocada en otros mundos para luchar contra el Rey Demonio o la maldad de turno y también fue invocada para ser la amante de un dios dragón pero a Yuriko no le gustó la idea y después de una pequeña charla puso a los dragones en peligro de extinción.

-No deberías estar tanto tiempo bajo el sol, te dará una insolación.

Cuando Yuriko estaba perdida en sus pensamientos Kamijou Touya llego por otras con una sombrilla de playa, mientras buscaba hacer un hueco en la arena Yuriko aun sentada tomo la sombrilla y la clavo en la arena con mucha facilidad, esto sorprendió a Touya pero no fue por a ver clavado la sombrilla muy fácilmente, fue porque no dudo en usar sus poderes fuera de Ciudad Academia.

-Suzushina, te meterás en problemas si usas tus poderes fuera de Ciudad Academia.

-No se preocupe Touya-san, esas reglas no me aplican.

-¿A? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Como dependo mucho de mis poderes para vivir se me dio un permiso para usar mis poderes en cualquier parte.

Touya se quedó callado mientras miraba la piel pálida y los cabellos blancos de Yuriko, la palabras que cavaba de pronunciar resonaron un su cabeza _"Como dependo mucho de mis poderes para vivir"_ se preguntó si esta niña tenía algún tipo de enfermedad terminal y solo estaba viva al lado de él porque tenía poderes sper.

BLAANNNN

-Ara ara, Touya-san ¿qué miras con tanta intensidad?

Mientras Touya sentía pena por Yuriko una pelota de playa lo golpeo suficientemente fuerte como para tirarlo al piso, el culpable fue su esposa con la apariencia de Index que acababa de tener un ataque de celos, después de eso salió del agua y se dirigió hacia Yuriko que no se inmuto por como Touya era derribado por su esposa, miro su piel tan blanca como una hoja de papel y dijo sin malas intenciones.

-Ara ara, Suzushina-san tienes una piel muy blanca ¿no deberías usar mucho protector solar?

-La verdad es que no lo necesito.

-¿A? Pero si no usas el sol dejara quemaduras en tu piel, y ya sabes que las mujeres devén cuidar su piel hasta el día que se casen.

-Bueno, veras mis poderes funcionan mejor que un protector solar.

-¿Tu poder no era súper fuerza?

-¿E? No, no, mi poder es "redireccion de vectores" puedo manipular cualquier vector.

-Yuriko-onechan ¿Que es un vector?

Mientras Yuriko y la madre de Touma hablaban la niña con la apariencia de Misaka Mikoto salió del agua y llego a donde estaban las demás.

-Un vector es... para ponerlo simple puedo controlar a voluntad la fuerza de las cosas que toco.

-Aun no lo comprendo, pero ¿Por ese poder eres albina?

-Lo más seguro es que así sea.

-¿Lo más seguro? ¿Suzushina-san no estas segura de tu albinismo?

-Bueno veras, mi poder puede reflejar casi cualquier cosa eso incluye los rayos ultra violetas del sol y ya que mi cuerpo no los recibe dejo de producir pigmentos.

-Ara ara, increíble hay una explicación para eso.

-Yuriko-onechan tengo otra pregunta.

-Adelante intentare responderla.

-¿La redireccion de vectores también te hace tener un pecho plano?

**Parte 4.**

Mayu Mayo ha sido por mucho tiempo la mejor mesera de un restaurante familiar por varios años, sin importar de quien se tratase podía servir adecuadamente con una sonrisa en su rostro y calmar las conmociones cuando una pelea empezaba, en resumen podía servirte tu almuerzo con tu postre preferido y sacar a patadas las personas problemáticas todo sin perder su sonrisa.

Pero todo eso parecía estar a punto de cambiar gracias a dos clientes que a pesar de no estar haciendo nada malo desprendían una potente atmósfera, parecía que esos dos clientes acababan de regresar con vida de un campo de batalla y ahora les dieron las ordenes de volver, en otras palabras era una atmósfera depresiva y algo homicida.

La mejor mesera Mayu Mayo se acercó a la mesa de esos dos mientras de alguna forma lograba mantener su profesionalidad -Buenas tardes ¿qué les gustaría pedir?- Dijo la frase que más solía usar mientras gotas de sudor frio le recorrían todo su cuerpo.

-Yo quiero una torre de caramelo.

-Me gustaría la ensalada de frutas.

Los demás clientes que estaban en la tienda lanzaron miradas disimuladas mientras Mayu anotaba los pedidos, la mitad de las personas solo querían irse de ese lugar a toda velocidad pero por el miedo de llamar la atención de esos dos nadie se atrevía a mover un dedo, la otra mitad eran los admiradores de Mayu Mayo esperando que pasara lo peor e ir a rescatar a su idol, a pesar que las personas en la tienda tenia pensamientos diferentes todos sabían algo "si esos dos enloquecen correría sangre" eso era lo único en lo que podían estar de acuerdo en este momento.

La mesera profesional Mayu Mayo se dirigió a la cocina sin cambiar su expresión, cuando entro y solo sus compañeros de trabajo la podían ver callo sobre sus piernas con una cara pálida.

-¿¡Mayu-san!?

-¡Mayu-sempai!

-¿¡Mayo-chan!?

Mientras que en la cocina intentaban reanimar a su mejor camarera las dos personas que brotaban un aura peligrosa empezaron a hablar.

-¿Tu...? ¿También has tenido esos sueños y pensamientos?... - primero hablo el chico que poseía un brasilete del juicio en su brazo derecho y un pelo rubio sucio, todo aquel que lo viera sabría de quien se tratase gracias a su fama en los últimos tres años, era el nivel 5 numero 2 de Ciudad Academia y nuevo líder de todo juicio.

-... Si... todas las noches desde ese día...- el que le respondió era un chico de una edad similar con una camisa del sol naciente y una chaqueta como si fuera su capa de súper héroe, no necesitaba presentación ya que todos sabían de él.

-... supongo que no sabes alguna forma de detenerlo.

-No, intente pedirle ayuda a un amigo con poderes mentales pero...

-No logro nada ¿verdad? Lo mismo me paso a mí... pensaba en ir al psicólogo mañana.

-Es una buena idea, are una cita más tarde...

A pesar que los dos estaban hablando nunca se miraron a la cara, solo mantuvieron la mirada baja.

-... Oye 7 ¿Qué fue lo peor que te paso?

-¿Lo peor?... Ja- el chico con la camisa del sol naciente bufo una pequeña sonrisa de auto-consuelo a la preguntan del otro chico.

-Aquí está su pedido, que lo disfruten- En medio de la charla llego Mayu Mayo con sus pedidos en cada mano.

-Una hidra de penes por el culo y el agujero yaoi.

CLASSSS

-Cof Cof.

-¿¡GUAAAA!?

-¿¡...!?

Ante la respuesta del chico con la camisa del sol naciente se rigió el caos en la tienda, Mayu Mayo dejo caer lo que traía en su mano derecha, los que estaban bebiendo escupieron, en la cocina se escucharon gritos de asombro y el resto aún estaban procesando lo que acababan de oír.

-No está mal...- la única persona que no se inmuto le contesto con mucha calma asiendo que todos los chismosos guardaran silencio -¿quieres saber lo que fue para mí?

Todas las personas en la tienda querían saber que pudo ser peor que una "hidra de penes por el agujero yaoi" pero la decisión de oírlo estaba en las manos del chico con la camisa del sol naciente.

-... Ya te dije el mío, lo justo sería que me dijeres el tulló.

Todos las personas en la tienda afinaron sus oídos, Mayu coloco sus dos manos sosteniendo la orden que le quedaba, los que estaban en la cocina medio abrieron la puerta y el gerente se les unió.

-Por mi parte... su pene entro en mi pene... hasta el fondo.

-...

-...

-...

El rumor se expandió como la gripe española.

**Parte 5.**

Una niña rubia que llevaba un montón de armas de tortura en el cinturón de su traje poco adecuado estaba detrás de una posada intentando comprar una bebida, la niña que no solía usar ningún tipo de maquina estaba confundida puso el dinero en la ranura y presiono el botón pero nada salió, volvió a presionar el botón pero de nuevo nada paso, coloco un poco más de dinero en la máquina y presiono el botón otra vez pero la bebida no salió, llegado a este punto romper la máquina y sacar la bebida no sonaba nada mal.

-¡MIIIIII-CHAAAAANN.!

Antes que pudiera sacar una de sus armas de tortura una vos proveniente de una niña albina la distrajo, ella no se llamaba Mi-chan por lo que no savia a quien se refería pero parecía que se dirigía a ella, fue a tomar una de sus armas de tortura por la extraña persona que se acercaba pero antes de eso siguiera tomar una postura de combate la niña albina se movió como una bala y la abraso restringiendo sus movimientos.

-Mi-chan cuanto tiempo sin verte te he echado mucho de menos.

La niña albina siguió hablando mientras la rubia buscaba entender que estaba pasando, la albina no se calló por un buen rato hasta que dijo que quería cocinarle algo con sus propias manos, luego la rubia siguió a la albina.

**Parte 6. (Advertencia contenido Ero-gore, si es sensible salta a la "Parte 7")**

En el centro de Ciudad Academia había una fortaleza impenetrable conocida como "El Edificio Sin Ventanas" tal como su nombre lo indicaba no tenía ninguna ventana o puerta dando como lugar única entrada era a través de una extraña habilidad conocida como "teletransportacion" y para colmo tenía que estar como mínimo en un nivel 4, todo esto y más asía al edificio sin ventanas la mejor fortaleza echa por el hombre.

Dentro se encontraba el director ejecutivo de toda Ciudad Academia flotando boca abajo en un tanque lleno de un líquido rojo parecido a la sangre, al frente tenía un gran número de monitores mostrando diferentes datos y gráficos, estuvo viéndolos un rato antes de tomar su cabeza con ambas manos mientras murmuraba para sí mismo.

-¿Como las cosas acabaron así?

En los datos y gráficos de los monitores estaban las cosas que había hecho para deshacer los rumores que estaban vinculados con Kamijou Touma y los 7 niveles 5, todos sus intentos acabaron en fracaso por alguna razón que no entendía... corrijo, por una razón que no quería ver en persona , y esa razón tenía nombre, apellido y título además de hacerlo temblar después de su última amenaza.

-Accelerator incluso cuando estas fuera de Ciudad Academia las semillas de el caos y la depravación siguen creciendo.

En efecto la persona que tenía toda la culpa de los rumores más sonados en la actualidad era obra del número 1, o al menos como ella estaba en los rumores eso creía, después de todo ella aria cosas depravadas hasta en otro mundo como cuando les enseño a los altos-elfos el arte del camasutra y a los orcos el chinchorrosutra, estas cosas y muchas más dejaron claro que ella era la encarnación de la lujuria.

El motivo de porque la persona en el tubo le tenía miedo era por su amenaza después del proyecto "cambio a nivel 5" una vez que el proyecto fue destruido Accelerator llego al edificio sin ventana y lo amenazo con una especie de orco-larva muy feo y arrugado que se parecía a un personajes de "Star Wars", al principio no surtió mucho efecto pero luego de dejar claro que sería violado físicamente, mentalmente, espiritualmente y conceptualmente por toda la eternidad sin oportunidad de respirar ademas que ese orco-larva adoraba el ero-gore, luego puso unos videos que mostraba al orco-larva con una asesina de niño.

-¡AYUDA AYUDA, POR FAVOR NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-¡CHUIII A CALLATE!

Cuando la mujer grito el orco-larva la golpeo y luego comenzó a asfixiarla con sus mugrosas manos, la ato a una cama de espinas y fue a buscar algo en ese momento la asesina se despertó toda asustada y el orco-larva volvió con un destapa corchos, la asesina no quería saber para que lo usaría así que rápidamente se mordió la lengua, orco-larva frunció el ceño y empezó a emanar una luz verde del acto siguiente la lengua de la asesina fue regenerada junto a las marcas de asfixia, en ese momento la asesina se dio cuenta que no moriría ese día.

Fuego, látigo, hacha, cuerdas, navaja, aceite, botella, palabras repugnantes en sus oídos y luego curar.

Doncella de hierro, toro de bronce, crucificar, desmembrar, guillotina, palabras atroces en sus oídos y luego curar.

Control mental, desesperación, manipulación, autosugestión, depresión y luego curar.

Atrapa almas, come sueños, posesión, maldición, come almas y luego revivir.

La asesina se trasformó en una masa de carne pero igual así el orco-larva no la dejaba irse, no habían suficientes palabras para describir lo que paso la asesina, y cuando ni el alma quedo de ella el orco-larva siguió de una manera quera los humanos no alcanzaban a entender, cuando el video marco que habían pasado dos semanas un genocida llego y el orco-larva se multiplico para atender a su nueva víctima, sin importarle el sexo el genocida paso por las mismas cosas que la asesina pero todas de maneras diferentes dejando claro que el orco-larva era inteligente.

La cara del hombre dentro del tubo se distorsiono poco a poco mientras veía el video que Accelerator estaba usando para amenazarlo, la única manera que encontraba de describirlo era que el dios de la depravación le robo los poderes a un dios de la curación dando como resultado eso.

-No me jodas.

Accelerator hablo con una cara sin expresiones y luego se fue con la persona que la trajo aquí.

Después de eso la persona en el tubo se juró que jamás volvería a meterse con Accelerator o algún niño pequeño,

**Parte 7.**

Kanzaki y Tsuchimikado se habían equivocado de persona el que inicio el "fail ángel" no fue Kamizato Kakeru ahora se habían quedado sin pistas y el tiempo se les estaba agotando.

Kanzaki dejo a Kamizato en un callejón donde pasaría la policía en unos minutos y fue a la azotea de un edificio donde estaba un chico de pelo teñido y camisa hawaiana recostado de un barandal.

-Tsuchimikado ¿Ahora qué hacemos?

-La verdad no estoy seguro, estábamos completamente seguros que el culpable de todo esto era ese Kamizato Kakeru y ahora que sabemos que él no era nos hemos quedado sin pistas.

TGH

Kanzaki chasqueo la lengua en señal de frustración mientras se daba la vuelta para mirar la ciudad, dentro de unas pocas horas empezaría el atardecer dejándolos con nada de tiempo.

-Nee-chin... mira al cielo.

Tsuchimikado hablo con una vos tensa mientras miraba al cielo con ojos asustados, Kanzaki hizo lo que le dijeron y miro al cielo y lo que vio fue un buen tiempo completamente despejando.

-No veo nada en el cie...- antes de terminar de respondedle noto unas líneas con patrones complicados del mismo color que el cielo, esto era algo que posiblemente solo los magos pudieran notar se miraban el cielo por un rato por lo que las personas normales no son capases de darse cuenta.

-¿Que está pasando? ¿Aun deberíamos tener unas cuantas horas?

\- Tsuchimikado no desesperes, si el "Fail Angel" comenzó antes de lo previsto solo hay una persona en esta ciudad que está haciendo algo.

-¿¡Nya!? ¿¡Quien!?

-No hay tiempo para explicar, solo dirigirte a la posada donde se está quedando Suzushina Yuriko.

Dicho esto Kanzaki despego del techo lo más rápido que pudo dirigiéndose a la posada, si algo había aprendido en el tiempo que conocía a Suzushina Yuriko era que a ella no tenía sentido común para las crisis, si una fortaleza de 40 kilómetros se fuera a estrellar contra la tierra ella simplemente la mandaría al espacio mientras cantaba la canción de algún anime, cuando le declaro la guerra al mundo ella gano haciendo turismo en Dinamarca, incluso cuando Metatron bajo para quitarle la sabiduría a la humanidad ella le hizo algo indecible y el arcángel juro jamás volver a poner un pie en la tierra, habían más victorias absurdas pero si alguien intentara contarlas todas nunca acabaría.

CLAS

Kanzaki aterrizo en la estrada opuesta que da al mar y con ella un gran viento que movió los tranquilos árboles, bajo la velocidad para entras a la posada y tan pronto como entro escucho ruidos de sufrimiento viniendo de la sala de estar, de inmediato supo que hay algo realmente malo estaba pasando así que se dirigió asía haya y abrió la puerta de un golpe para quedarse sin palabras.

-Bien venida Kanzaki-san, ya casi termino con el Arcángel.

Suzushina Yuriko estaba sentada en forma de seiza con su traje de baño puesto, en una de sus manos tenía una olla llena de sopa donde parecía nadar algún tipo de algo, la otra mano estaba puesta en el estómago abierto del arcángel cuidando que no se serrara para seguir poniendo la sopa directamente dentro de él.

Por otro lado el Arcángel estaba tendido en el piso con el estómago abierto de lado a lado dejando ver los órganos que parecían estar hechos de cristal, su mandíbula inferior había desaparecido junto con su lengua dejando solo un rostro llenos de horror, sus extremidades se enrollaban como si fueran papel higiénico y luego se desenrollaban de forma errática y sin botar una sola gota de sangre, a pesar que sonara horrible el cuerpo del Arcángel estaba echo de hielo por lo que la mayor parte de lo grotesco se evitó.

Kanzaki pensó en salvar al Arcángel torturado por ese monstruo pero si lo hacia el mundo sería destruido así que solo miro.

**Parte 8.**

Un pequeño grupo de estudiantes de Tokiwadai Middle School se encontraba en una habitación de los dormitorios exteriores, el grupo se conformaba de 7 señoritas y una de las hermanas Misaka la número 10034 para ser más preciso.

-Lo siento... no puedo.

El grupo se reunió para espiar los intentos de Misaka 10033 de hacerse la pareja de Shirai Kuroko, Misaka ya había sido rechazada pero con una gran determinación ella ataco una y otra vez hasta que consiguiera un sí o por lo menos ser amigos con derechos.

-Puedes disfrutar del cuerpo de One-sama todo lo que quieras, dice Misaka 10033 mientras abraza por la espalda a su amada.

El grupo de niñas por cosas obvias no estaban en la misma habitación que las otras dos, ellas se encontraban en la habitación continua viendo atreves del poder que poseía una de las niña y trasferida a las demás con otro poder, era como ver la TV pero aquí no podías predecir lo que terminaría pasando.

-No es solo su cuerpo es toda One-sama.

-Entonces práctica con mi cuerpo, dice Misaka mientras es detenida cuando intento buscar debajo de la falta de su amada.

-Tampoco puedo hacer eso, mi primera vez le pertenece a One-sama y a nadie más.

-Y mi primera vez ya es tuya, dice Misaka recordando lo que paso en ese baño.

-E, eso fue un accidente, te confundí con One-sama... en ese momento no savia que One-sama tenía 5 hermanas menores.

-No importa, me gusta lo que hiciste con tu lengua, declara Misaka esperando que se repita.

En la habitación continua el grupo de niñas estaban completamente rojas mientras observaban y oían la novela de Tokiwadai.

**Parte 9.**

Eran como las 9PM el tiempo para que el atardecer estuviera a punto de terminar, aun se podía ver el sol en el horizonte del mar y el cielo bañado en rayos naranjas, era una escena hermosa que esperarías encontrar en un anime donde un padre hablaría con su único hijo.

En la orilla de la playa se encontraba una niña albina usando un traje de baño blanco con bolaines mirando el atardecer, en su mano derecha cargaba una toalla azul claro junto a un protector solar de 85% especial para personas con piel muy blanca, esa niña solo estaba mirando el atardecer sin saber que gracias a sus pensamientos de ese preciso momento todos los delincuentes de Ciudad Academia fueron capases de sentir algo horrible en un futuro cercano.

-O Yuriko.

La niña volteo reaccionando a su nombre y vio como un chico de cabellos de punta se acercaba a ella levantando una de sus manos, mientras que la otra acariciaba su parte posterior de la cabeza.

-Touma-san ¿Cómo sigues?

-Me acabo de caer en un charco que estaba en la sala de estar y me golpee la cabeza, aparte de eso estoy bien.

-¿A? Perdón se me olvido recoger los restos del Arcángel.

Yuriko se inclinó un poco mientras Touma hacia que se levantara se preguntó qué era eso del "Arcángel" pero conociendo a Yuriko debió tratarse de algo friki.

-E, Touma-san respecto a tu estomago... ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Estoy bien, y ahora gracias a Kamina-san siento que podría.

-¿! KAMINA!? ¿¡CONOCES A KAMINA-SAN!?- al escuchar el nombre de su primer amor Yuriko se sobre salto abriendo sus ojos color rubí.

-Bueno lo conocí en mi sueño, también estaba Space Dandy y mi mano derecha se transformó en un rey dragón.

-Espera, espera ¿todo eso fue tu sueño? ¿No?

-Sí, fue un sueño muy loco.

-¿Y cómo termino?

-El rey dragón se fusiono con Space Dandy para derrotar a la bruja Satella mientras Kamina-san y yo deteníamos a la diosa Hestia de borrar a todas las pechos planos del universo.

-¿Y? ¿Lo lograron?

-El rey dragón y Space Dandy perdieron contra Satella pero el robot-aspiradora amarilla de Dandy le dio el golpe final, mientras que Kamina-san me dio todo su poder espiral para volver a Hestia un pecho plano y así salvar el universo.

-Eso suena a un buen fin de semana.

-Sí, jajaja... por favor no vuelvas a preparar algo como eso.

-Muy tarde- Yuriko desvió la mirada de Touma mientras fingía una sonrisa,

-Y ¿cuál sueño tuviste tú? ¿O soy el único que soñó?

-Yo también tuve un sueño, pero de contártelo me antes podrías hacerme un favor.

-Siempre y cuando no sea nada imposible para mí.

-No, no es nada difícil- Yuriko se puso roja mientras volvía desviar su mirada de los ojos de Touma- necesito que alguien me eche protector solar en la espalda.

El chico con mala suerte no entendía el ¿porque? Después de todo sabía que sus poderes reflejaban los rayos del sol y por eso era albina, no alcanzaba a comprender el motivo de sus acciones.

Por otra parte Yuriko comprendió que Touma no le entendía comenzó a explicarse.

-Veras Touma-san a pesar que mi poder me protege de los rayos del sol y casi cualquier cosa que pueda broncear mi piel, hay ocasiones en las que mis poderes fallan y tengo que protegerme con otras cosas si no quiero dejar una marca en mi piel.

-y pensar que creía que eras inmune a todo.

-Bueno, a casi todo ¿vas a echarme protector?

-Sí.

Yuriko tiende la toalla azul en la arena y se recostó boca abajo en ella poniendo su cara colorada en dirección opuesta a Touma, acto siguiente se quitó la parte superior de su traje de baño.

-¡EI! ¡EI! ¡EI! ¿¡Yuriko que estas asiendo!?

-La parte de arriba molestara y se sentirá muy erótico se pasas tu mano por debajo de mi traje de baño, será mejor si me lo quito y me pongo contra la toalla.

-Creo que es más erótico si te lo quitas.

-Pu, puede ser pero mi corazón no soportara que tu mano pase atrevas de mi ropa, por favor comienza ya esto en muy vergonzoso.

Touma no dijo nada más y coloco protector en su mano y tan pronto como toco la piel blanca de Yuriko ella grito de una manera muy linda,

-Kyaaaa.

-No grites así, me haces parecer un degenerado.

-Lo, Lo ciento, es que estaba muy frio y me sorprendió.

Después de tranquilizarse Touma siguió echándole protector solar a Yuriko y se sorprendió que su piel además de increíblemente blanca también fuera muy suave.

Yuriko levanto la mano más cerca de Touma de una manera que casi logra ver algo señalo algo mientras hablaba -To, Touma-san podrías pasarme mi lata de café.

-A, sí.

Touma volteo con la cara roja dándole la espalda a Yuriko pero no vio ninguna lata de café, de hecho no había ni una sola lata en toda la playa, había que mostrarle respeto a los que cuidaban esta playa, de pronto Touma sintió algo suave cayendo en su cabeza se lo quito con la mano derecha para darse cuenta que era la parte superior de un cierto traje de baño acto seguido sintió como alguien lo abrasaba por la espalda y susurraba en su oído "te amo".

**Parte 10.**

Tsuchimikado estaba enojado con su amigo Kamijou Touma que siempre se quedaba con las chicas y las mujeres, esto ya se estaba haciendo algo cotidiano y eso lo molestaba aún más, así que Tsuchimikado le robo a su amigo la comida que había preparado La Sra. Kamiyan y olvidándose de la charla en el café se lo comió todo de un solo bocado.

En esa pesadilla tan vivida Tsuchimikado hubiera preferido estar en un hentai yaoi no tan hard.

**Parte 11.**

-¡Tu Aléjate de mi esposa!

Un chico moreno con un moau rojo le grito a Touma en playa cando estaba siendo abrazado por la espalda, Touma no tenía ni idea quien era esa persona y ahora su concentración estaba en su espalda, no tenía tiempo para pensar en hombres con mal gusto para peinarse.

-¡Ella es mi esposa! ¡solo mira lo que tengo!

Mohicano metió su mano en su bolsillo y de ahí saco una delicada prenda de ropa femenina, la prenda era lo que esperarías que llevara debajo de la falda, el color era de un negro profundo con rojo intenso en la parte de abajo.

Touma estuvo a punto de insultar a Mohicano pero antes noto que esa prenda le faltaba la parte de abajo, donde se suponía que tapaba la parte más importante estaba tan solo dos ligas roja que deberían pasar por.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-¡PERSONES BLANCOS!

KAA BUUUUNNNGG

En un ataque de vergüenza Yuriko soltó a Touma para arrebatarle su prenda a Mohicano, y antes que pudiera clavarlo en la arena Mohicano se burló de Yuriko por última vez por ese día.

**Partes eliminadas.**

**Parte 1.**

La nivel 5 numero 4 estaba acostada en medio de una cama arropada hasta el cuello, a su derecha e izquierda estaban sus 2 lolis kohais usando sus gigantescos pechos como almohadas, como era de suponer la lolicona y las lolis acababan de pasar un muy buen rato todas juntas y ahora estaban descansando, había un cuarto miembro pero se declaró heterosexual y se consiguió un novio delincuente, pero a la numero 4 no le importaba ya no era una loli.

Estos últimos días la numero 4 sintió algo que nunca antes había sentido en toda su vida lo que la hizo dudar de su sexualidad, mientras estaba con sus lolis o se daba auto placer no podía evitar pensar en un chico que la manoseo hacia alguna noche atrás, ese pelo de punta por alguna razón la excitaba y deseaba tenerlo, algo sin dada extraño para ella que toda su vida solo pensó en lolis y niñas de escuela medias, para la numero 4 a partir de secundaria se echaban a perder y después de eso las veía como viejas feas, en otras palabras so zona estaba entre los 6 y 15 año claro que habían casos en los que eso no importaba como las "falsas lolis" una mujer que parecía loli a pesar de no serlo hay la numero 4 no le importaría.

La numero 4 duro un buen rato en la cama junto a sus lolis pensando en lo que debería hacer ¿Debería caer ante su nueva lujuria o seguir con solo lolis? hasta después de mucho pensarlo dijo.

-Si me voy a arrepentirme de algo prefiero arrepentirme de algo que hice que de algo no hacerlo.

**Parte 2.**

Dios se sentó es su trono del cielo mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su rostro, esto fue algo de otro mundo ya que el más grande de los dioses estaba mostrando un sentimiento negativo, pues no era para mas ya que tenía que crear un nuevo columpio y abrir un espacio para una persona más.

-Jaaaaa.

Dios suspiro mientras volteo la cabeza hacia los columpios ocupados del cielo, habían varias personas y seres sin decir una sola palabra con una cara de arrepentimiento.

El primero era un hombre joven de gran belleza con el cabello tan largo que le llegaba un poco más abajo de los hombros, barba en toda su cara bien arreglado daba la sensación de ser un santo o un mecías y tal vez fuera ambas.

El que estaba a su lado era una serpiente blanca con tres cabezas de más de 50 metro de alto, tenía brazos y piernas musculosos al igual que todo su cuerpo tonificado que lo hacían ver realmente intimidante, su ropa consistía en un short blanco atado con una cuerda igualmente blanca, una capa tan roja como la sangre puesta sobre sus hombros con estacas clavadas en él y detrás de el un aro de ángel con patrones complicados, también tenía estacas que atravesaban sus pies, manos y tres cabezas.

Esa serpiente blanca era la encarnación de la maldad echa carne, un monstruo que sangraba serpientes infinitamente, era un ser que solo podía ser derrotado por un héroe verdadero y absoluto.

El siguiente era aún más grande, de echo era tan alto que me día 40 kilómetros y era un Dios que solo debería existir en los cuentos de H P Lovecraft, en su libro era Dios con barba de tentáculos y con tan solo verlo de reojo te volverías loco ante tan presencia incomprensible.

Eso era antes que Yuriko lo rasurara y le hiciera algo más incomprensible que el propio Dios.

**Nota.**

Y bien que les pareció?

Con esto se finaliza el arco del "fail ángel" estaba pensando hacer muy diferente pero después pensarlo de esta manera es mejor.

Se suponía que Yuriko se uniría a la cacería del ángel y buscarían a Kamizato que acabaría muriendo por que vio debajo de la falda de Yuriko cuando no cargaba nada, después de eso pasaríamos a los baños termales con Kanzaki y Yuriko que terminaría con Yuriko borracha al confundir jugo con sake dulce (parte elimina por spoiler), y al final Kanzaki lucha con Yuriko para derrotar al Arcángel y por ultimo volvería al cielo todo derrotado donde se encontraría con Metatron que paso por algo parecido.

Quite esto porque era más una novela de misterio y esto es una comedia romántica con un poco de parodia a otras series, si llegara a poner eso sentiría que estaría escribiendo algo entre "La tímida Yuriko" y "Accelerator es Kamijou Touma" lanzándome más a la comedia.

No es un secreto que me desagrada el personaje de Kamizato Kakeru y me alegre al final de la novela NT 16 que muriera, o eso fue hasta que sacaron NT 17 y ese tipo volvió, en fin voy a usar a Kamizato mas adelante junto a Mohicano que es un personaje que si me gusta.

La declaración de Yuriko da inicio al triangula-pentagonal amoroso, además ya algunos que tienen en común todas (la mayoría) las personas que se enamoran de Touma en es te fic.

En cuanto al númer en el café hablando acerca de sus sueños perturbadores, será útil para un cierto festival deportivo, el 7 sigue siendo el mismo idiota de siempre pero con dudas así su sexualidad a causa de Touma, mientras el 2 no trabaja para el lado oscuro en vez de eso es la máxima autoridad en el juicio.

La novela entre la clon número 20033 y Kuroko continuara con un toque más serio, pero no esperen demasiado.

La primara parte eliminada es la numero 4 siendo lesbiana y lolicona pero que quería saber como savia un hombre.

La segunda parte eliminada era sobre los destrozos que ha provocado Yuriko a través de sus innumerables aventuras, también iba aponer un dios azteca y uno hindú pero no me gusto como quedo y tampoco quería borrarlo así que lo coloco hay.

Como muchos ya sabrán (todos) el siguiente arco va de cierta niña y su encuentro con alguien muy blanca.

Bueno no tengo más que decir los dejo hasta la próxima.

Si no comentas Dios ara un columpio para ti también.


End file.
